The Harder The Heart, The Harder It Breaks
by Red Sherry
Summary: Seberapapun jauh hati Kim Jongin berkelana, ia selalu tahu kepada siapa ia harus kembali. [KAISOO/YAOI]
1. Prologue

.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **THE CONFESSION**

 _You know our love would be tragic  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_

* * *

.

Hal itu bermula dari percakapan kasual. Hubungan sebatas sahabat dekat yang mendadak menjadi lebih ketika Kyungsoo—dengan segala keberanian, mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jongin.

"Kau tahu," suara lirih bernada getir mengiris sunyi, dua pasang mata yang tidak saling tertambat menyaksikan gambar di layar kaca yang terus-menerus berganti. "Aku sudah lama jatuh cinta padamu."

Bergeming, jemari Jongin memainkan puntung yang tergantung bebas di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah. Ia meresapkan sekali lagi nikotin ke dalam paru-paru, membiarkan hening mengendap lebih lama untuk menemani hela napas tertahan Kyungsoo.

Kemudian, "aku tahu."

Balasan tersebut lepas dengan begitu datar, tanpa adanya setitik keterkejutan. Belum ada satupun dari mereka yang sekiranya sudi untuk menoleh.

Keduanya tahu permasalahan utama mengapa kisah cinta ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang rumit. Terlepas dari hubungan persahabatan mereka, titik berat yang lebih mengancam adalah sesuatu yang lain.

 _Kim Jongin tidak pernah menetap._

Hatinya merupakan nomaden yang mengembara tanpa ingin singgah bahkan untuk sementara.

Berpindah untuk meraup prespektif baru. Mengingkari jemu dengan dalih bahwa manusia bukan termasuk tempat tinggal.

Perasaan Kyungsoo—bagaimanapun, selalu nyata bagi Jongin.

Biasnya tidak pernah luput berada di sana—di dua kornea yang menatapnya lembut entah seberapa larut dan mabuk ia kembali ke apartemen mereka, entah seberapa berkarut dan buruk keadaannya ketika menggelayut di bahu Kyungsoo.

Menghancurkan rokok yang telah mencapai pangkal, Jongin akhirnya berpaling. Menatap sosok yang menyiratkan teduh bahkan dalam balutan pakaian tidur lusuh dan kedip remang cahaya televisi.

"Kau boleh berhenti."

Tawa pahit Kyungsoo mengudara sesaat setelah Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu—untaian tawa terpaksa yang menyiratkan ironi serta simpati kepada diri sendiri sebab Jongin tentu tidak mengerti.

"Bukan aku yang memiliki kuasa atas itu."

Kim Jongin _tentu_ tidak akan mengerti bahwa jatuh cinta adalah ketidaksengajaan paling brengsek yang dibebankan ke manusia tanpa kemudi pengendali.

"Kau akan menyesal." Jongin membalas, berharap kalimatnya akan menciptakan sejumput ketakutan lalu merampas tenang yang menaungi aura Kyungsoo sekarang.

Namun lelaki di sampingnya menengadah, senyum memancarkan damai seolah hari esok tidak akan pernah cukup kuat untuk meremukkannya.

"Menyesal karena jatuh padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo, mata berkaca-kaca—mungkin karena air mata, mungkin karena perasaan lega. "Aku tahu."

Jeda panjang tanpa suara, Kyungsoo mengulang. "Aku tahu."

" _Good_."

Kemudian, percakapan itu beranjak padam.

* * *

 **THE CONFESSION: TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

AKUTUH YA, KURANG SAYANG APA COBA SAMA KALIAN.

Kalian banyak yang bilang jangan pindah, yaudah aku _crossposted_ di sini juga selain di Wattpad ( _username_ : redsherr).  
Da pokonya mah buat kalian apa atuh yang engga mah :(  
Jadi jangan lupa _review_ , kritik, ataupun sarannya ya.

Aku ga janji bisa _update_ cepet, cuma kangen ya jadi gimana atuh :(  
Mana pendek banget _chapter_ -nya. Tapi semoga kalian tertarik yaws!

 **XOXO**  
 ** _Sher._**


	2. 3 AM

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **3 AM**

 _Funny, you're the broken one  
But i'm the only one who needed saving  
_

* * *

.

Kim Jongin adalah rumor—gulir cerita dari mulut ke mulut yang terus bersambung tanpa kenal sasaran.

Tidak semua yang mendengar mungkin mengenal langsung sosok Jongin, tetapi kisah mengenai figur menarik yang gemar mematahkan hati melekat erat pada nama tersebut.

Do Kyungsoo mengetahuinya.

Lelaki itu mengetahui bagaimana Jongin merayu lewat bisik lembut, menjaga lawan bicara untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatian dengan tawa palsu, serta sentuhan seduktif berseling seringai hanya demi mengirim incarannya masuk ke perangkap.

Dan karena Kyungsoo mengetahui hal tersebut, lelaki itu juga seharusnya mengetahui bahwa jatuh cinta kepada Jongin adalah kesalahan brutal.

Namu—katanya, hati memutuskan untuk jatuh hanya ketika ia merasa pantas untuk jatuh, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa terkadang dampak sakit yang diterima belum tentu berakhir sepadan.

Toh, Jongin tidak peduli dengan referensi tersebut.

Apa yang ia pedulikan adalah perasaan lega sebab Kyungsoo menjadikan pagi selanjutnya jauh lebih mudah daripada apa yang ia kira.

Lelaki itu menyapanya dari balik gelas tinggi berisi susu putih dengan senyum simpul seolah pernyataan cinta kemarin bukan termasuk variabel yang dapat merubah hubungan mereka.

Menarik kursi meja makan keluar, Jongin duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. Tanpa perlu meminta, satu porsi sarapan disodorkan ke arahnya.

Ini adalah rutinitas yang telah berubah menjadi kesepakatan—Kyungsoo menyiapkan dua porsi sarapan untuk mereka dan sebagai balasan, Jongin memastikan seluruh bahan makanan dalam lemari pendingin selalu berganti dengan yang baru.

"Kau akan datang ke klub hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo memulai percakapan.

Jongin menangkap sembab di sekitar kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang membuatnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa lelaki itu tidak sebaik penampilannya.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya, seraya menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat menyembunyikan kekecewaan.

Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun—ia memang seperti itu.

Do Kyungsoo memang selalu seperti itu.

Belajar dari hubungan pertemanan mereka selama bertahun-tahun, Jongin tidak pernah mendengar Kyungsoo melayangkan kalimat pertidaksetujuan.

Lelaki itu hanya menerima apa yang ia utarakan, atau menanggapi dengan sesuatu yang lebih menguntungkan Jongin daripada dirinya sendiri seperti, "aku bisa menjemputmu nanti."

" _You really don't have to._ "

" _No, it's okay_." Kyungsoo menjawab yakin. " _I don't mind."_

Jongin mendengus sarkastik sebab pada kenyataannya, menawarkan bantuan bukanlah suatu perkara yang perlu diributkan.

Kecuali, jika bantuan yang dimaksud adalah menjemput seseorang pada sebuah klub malam dengan tubuh masih berbau seks tepat setelah kau secara terang-terangan menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Itu adalah salah satu tindakan penghancuran diri.

Akan tetapi, Jongin ingin bermain seri.

Bila memang Kyungsoo ingin semua berjalan seperti biasa—ada dan seadanya, maka ia tidak segan untuk mengikuti.

"Okay." Balasnya menyetujui.

Kyungsoo tampak mengangguk pelan.

Lelaki itu kembali berkutat dengan sarapannya, menenggelamkan kesunyian yang berhembus dalam denting peralatan makan serta kecanggungan yang kian asing.

 **-o-o-o-**

Ketika segala aspek dalam kehidupan telah terpenuhi, seseorang biasanya akan mencari kegemaran baru.

Sebagian memilih mengisi waktu luang dengan olahraga, sebagian lainnya memilih bermain investasi, dan sebagian sisanya mencari bentuk kenyamanan lain yang dapat dipertahankan.

Kim Jongin memilih untuk berburu.

Dan dengan berburu, apa yang menjadi mangsanya bukan binatang seperti pada umumnya. Melainkan wanita dengan pakaian minim atau lelaki yang terlihat tersesat dalam hingar bingar suara musik yang berdentum.

Jongin bukan seseorang yang menjadikan gender sebagai batasan.

Tujuan akhir yang ingin ia capai adalah kepuasan—baik secara harfiah, maupun dalam bentuk rasa bangga setelah sukses menodai seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu seks di luar hubungan.

Permulaannya selalu sederhana.

Observasi menyeluruh, eliminasi beberapa target sebelum menentukan siapa yang paling berpotensi, kemudian langkah percaya diri, senyum memikat, percakapan singkat yang berakhir dengan bisikan di telinga seperti, " _bet you look even better moaning my name_."

Lalu seperti mantra ampuh tanpa cela, Jongin pasti mendapatkannya.

Gang belakang klub selalu menjadi tempat terbaik bagi Jongin. Ia terbiasa melampiaskan nafsu pada jalan sempit tanpa penerangan, menghimpit entah siapa yang menjadi korbannya pada dinding dan menyetubuhinya seperti pelacur.

Tidak perlu ruang tidur hotel, kamar apartemen, atau percakapan buang-buang waktu di perjalanan demi meraup kenikmatan seks.

Dengan cara seperti itu, Jongin menilai semua berlangsung lebih kotor, cepat, dan tanpa drama berkepanjangan.

Malam ini—seharusnya, bukan menjadi malam pengecualian. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa Jongin justru membuatnya demikian.

Ia meloloskan kadar alkohol melampaui kapasitas wajar, menghilangkan kebiasaan menghapus bekas lipstick milik entah siapa wajah tanpa nama di bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya, serta melakukan beberapa hal berbeda dalam aktivitas seksualnya tadi.

Kini—bergelayut dengan kaki yang nyaris tidak berfungsi di luar pintu klub, Jongin menyisir lalu lalang mobil yang mendekat.

Jemari kurusnya yang masih memiliki sisa energi mengangkat puntung hingga bibir, pemantik menggantung pada genggaman tangan kanan sebab ia kesulitan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam sakunya.

Ia menghisap beberapa kali sebelum secara mendadak batang rokoknya disentak jatuh.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, sebab itu adalah pertanda bahwa seseorang yang ia tunggu telah datang.

Maka alih-alih hardik protes, bibir Jongin justru menarik senyum.

 _Hanya Do Kyungsoo yang berani melakukan tindakan semacam itu._

Memalingkan wajah, dugaannya terbukti benar ketika ia menangkap sosok Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu menggamit lengan Jongin tanpa bicara, berusaha menuntun langkah berantakannya hingga ke bangku depan mobil.

Tubuh Jongin dilipat sedemikian rupa hingga seluruh kakinya masuk sebelum lelaki yang membawanya akhirnya beranjak ke kursi kemudi—hanya untuk diam di sana sejenak, menyandarkan kepala pada bantalan klakson, lalu melirik ke arah tiap bukti wanita lain di tubuh Jongin.

Hela napas panjang terdengar berhembus, Jongin tersenyum puas.

Ia memang menginginkan ini.

Ia memang menginginkan reaksi semacam ini.

Karena ia tahu bahwa—lambat laun, ketika suatu luka menyerang pada titik yang sama, bagian itu akan berubah kebas.

Begitu pula dengan hati.

" _Do you still love me_?"

Itu bukan dimaksudkan sebagai pertanyaan dalam makna yang sama, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih mendesak seperti _apa kau masih bisa mencintaiku ketika mengetahui bahwa aku seburuk ini?_

Lewat penglihatannya yang kian kabur, Jongin melihat perpindahan sirat mata Kyungsoo yang begitu kentara.

Lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian rumah itu kemudian mulai menjalankan kemudi—berpura-pura mengabaikan Jongin yang masih menunggu jawaban.

Beberapa lampu lalu lintas terlewati, tidak ada sepatah katapun tertukar. Hanya deru halus mobil serta sayup suara musik yang disetel dalam volume minim mengisi keheningan.

Jam _digital_ pada _dashboard_ kemudian berkedip, menampilkan pukul tiga tepat ketika Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

" _I do_ ," jawabnya.

Terdapat senyawa magis pada pukul tiga pagi yang mendorong keluar versi lain dalam tiap individu, sesuatu yang membuat mereka jauh lebih berani dan rentan dalam waktu yang simultan.

" _Why am i still do_?" Kyungsoo mendengus mengolok dirinya sendiri.

Itu terdengar parau, terlalu pelan, dan putus asa.

 _Jongin tidak menyukainya._

Tanpa sadar tangannya menggapai kepala Kyungsoo, memberikan beberapa usapan di rambut yang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cekat menyedihkan.

Namun berkebalikan dengan gesture lembut yang tengah ia berikan, kalimat yang lepas dari mulut Jongin justru tajam dan bernada tegas.

"Cepatlah patah."

 **-o-o-o-**

Ini bukan kompetisi, Jongin tahu.

Akan tetapi ketika Kyungsoo membangunkannya dengan suara halus serta menawarkan segelas air putih yang dapat berarti banyak pada fase _hangover-_ nya, Jongin merasa luar biasa kalah.

Lelaki itu duduk diam di tepi ranjang, mengamatinya menghabiskan teguk demi teguk air dalam gelas dengan tatapan peduli.

" _Better_?"

Jongin mengangguk sembari menyerahkan kembali gelas yang digenggamnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo berbalik badan untuk meletakkan benda itu di atas nakas.

Dari belakang, punggung lelaki itu tampak tenggelam dalam baju berukuran lebih besar yang dikenakannya. Rambut bangun tidurnya yang mencuat memantul setiap kali ia bergerak. Wajahnya yang masih menyimpan kantuk mengalahkan lembutnya embun pagi di luar jendela.

Kyungsoo terlihat begitu nyaman.

 _Jongin ingin memeluknya_.

Ia bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri bahwa pelukan Kyungsoo akan terasa seperti nostalgia.

Suatu familiaritas yang menguarkan aroma masa remaja.

Mendengungkan tawa lepas Kyungsoo di hari-hari seusai pulang sekolah, kaki mereka yang saling berkejaran untuk mendahului, pekikan mengaduh berseling suara gaduh ketika Jongin berhasil menangkap Kyungsoo di lengannya.

Kemudian mereka mulai berguling, Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri, Jongin mendekap lelaki itu lebih erat sebelum kecupan-kecupan singkat melayang ke setiap bagian wajah Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu akan tertawa semakin keras, meneriakkan sesuatu seperti _you're gay,_ lalu Jongin akan menahan Kyungsoo ke tanah—menghindari Kyungsoo yang juga menyerang balik dengan kecupan sambil membalas _you're much gayer._

Dan setelahnya, Jongin akan menerima amarah dari Mrs. Do. Wanita paruh baya itu selalu mengeluhkan noda tanah yang sulit hilang pada pakaian seragam Kyungsoo.

Tetapi Jongin tidak pernah jera, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Maka mereka akan mengulangi hal serupa keesokan hari, keesokan harinya, dan keesokan harinya lagi.

Lalu ketika siang berganti sore, mereka selalu siap dengan minuman ringan serta obrolan di atas tempat tidur, anggota tubuh yang saling lekat, tangan yang menjelajah untuk mengusap wajah, serta sentuhan lain yang tidak seharusnya bertahan lama.

Apa yang keduanya sebut persahabatan nyatanya mendekati hubungan resmi. Namun mereka tidak pernah ingin mengalamatkan diri sebagai pasangan.

Mereka hanya bertukar kontak fisik, bahkan tidak lebih dari sekedar kecupan—tanpa mencantumkan perasaan, intimasi, apalagi komitmen.

Sementara bagaimana hubungan di antara keduanya kini berubah adalah apa yang selalu datang kepada semua orang; hidup.

Ketika kata dewasa menyapa, Jongin mulai menafsirkan hidup dalam translasi tanpa hiperbola. Pada saat itu, ia menyadari bahwa mementingkan diri sendiri akan jauh lebih berguna.

Jongin menyebut prinsipnya realistis, Kyungsoo menyebut ia hanya terjebak dalam tujuan hidup yang simpang siur.

Oleh karena itu pula, lelaki itu bertahan.

Lamunan yang melayang kembali ke masa sekarang saat Kyungsoo menyadarkannya dengan, "butuh sesuatu yang lain?"

"Tidak," sahut Jongin tegas. "Tidak ada."

Kyungsoo memandangnya sekilas, lelaki itu memaksakan senyum yang membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

Menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang hampir beranjak pergi, Jongin tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk sekedar menoreh luka.

"Kau memakai bajuku."

Kepala Kyungsoo menunduk memeriksa baju yang tengah ia kenakan. Lelaki itu lalu tertawa pelan, menganggap ini merupakan suatu momen candaan.

"Ah, mungkin cucian kotor kita tidak sengaja tercampur ketika—"

"Lepas." Jongin memotong. "Aku akan mencucinya ulang."

Untuk beberapa saat, Kyungsoo bergeming. Berdiri mematung di kedua kaki seraya melesatkan tatapan kosong yang tidak dapat Jongin artikan.

Jongin sungguh rela melakukan apapun demi menghadirkan ekspresi pada wajah Kyungsoo saat ini.

Tanpa memutus pandangan, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melepas baju yang menjadi sumber permasalahan. Kulit putih dengan rona merah muda terekspos perlahan, membuat Jongin segera memalingkan wajah ke arah selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Ia mendengar langkah Kyungsoo mendekat—tapak demi tapak, lalu berhenti.

Membungkuk, lelaki itu meletakkan baju yang sudah terlipat rapi di pangkuan Jongin, sebelum berujar—dengan nada yang tidak melibatkan rasa tersinggung, "pastikan kau menggunakan disinfektan terbaik."

Punggung yang tidak lagi terlihat tenggelam kemudian menjauh. Bersama debum halus pintu yang tertutup, Jongin kembali sendiri.

 **-o-o-o-**

Jam pada arloji menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi lebih ketika Jongin—secara mengejutkan, kembali ke apartmen dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar.

Meskipun gaya hidupnya jauh dari keteraturan, Kim Jongin memiliki keteguhan terhadap bisnis pribadi yang ia jalankan. Ia merupakan pekerja keras yang pantang pulang sebelum memastikan segala sesuatunya telah berjalan baik.

Dengan tubuh dipukul habis setelah berkutat dengan desain hampir semalam suntuk, ia melangkah gontai. Telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar suara iklan komersial yang datang dari ruang tengah apartemen.

Melongok, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo terbaring di atas sofa. Kaki lelaki itu melingkar hampir mencapai dada, kepala bersandar pada sisi sofa yang tidak berfungsi baik sebagai bantal penyangga.

Meraih _remote_ televisi yang tergeletak di meja, Jongin segera mematikan benda itu. Ia kemudian berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas, mengamati dari jarak yang cukup dekat bagaimana dada lelaki itu naik turun dalam setiap hembusan napas.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, dan mungkin ini adalah pertama kali sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ia tersenyum tulus seperti ini. Tangannya terangkat mendekat ke lelaki yang sedang tertidur, ingin mengenyahkan surai yang menutupi sebagian wajah lelaki itu.

Namun ia segera berhenti sebelum ujung jarinya sempat menyentuh, senyumnya pudar tanpa sisa, kepala menunduk ditempa rasa bersalah yang nyaring di pikirannya.

Hawa magis itu datang kembali—zat tidak kasat pukul tiga pagi yang mendorong versi lain dalam diri seseorang.

Mendekat ragu, Jongin mencondongkan wajahnya—bibir nyaris menempel ke daun telinga Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mencintaiku," bisiknya sekali. "Jangan mencintaiku," bisiknya untuk yang kedua kali.

Kemudian lagi, _jangan mencintaiku_ untuk yang kesekian kali hingga kalimat tersebut berubah menjadi sugesti yang diharapkan akan menghuni hati Kyungsoo.

Dengan benak berhamburan, Jongin akhirnya berdiri. Ia melepaskan sekilas pandang terakhir ke Kyungsoo. Tidak melewatkan dengkuran halus yang lelaki itu hasilkan sembari berucap lemah, "aku ingin kau segera patah, Kyungsoo."

Tatapan sendu bertahan beberapa detik, Jongin mendesah kepada diri sendiri.

 _Karena jika tidak, maka aku yang akan terlebih dahulu patah._

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

EHEHEHEHEHE.

Intinya, kalo kalian bingung sama Jongin berarti aku berhasil/?

Terimakasih buat yang udah _review_. Aku tuh sayang pokonya :(  
Maaf kalo _update_ -nya singkat dan ga menarik, tapi semoga kalian masih mau baca ya.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak :3

 **XOXO**  
 ** _Sher._**


	3. The Verdict

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **THE VERDICT**

 _What if i wanted to break,_  
 _Laugh it all off in your face_  
 _What would you do?_ _  
_

* * *

.

Suara peraduan tubuh berdecak keras, diiringi jeritan wanita yang terus menerus dihujam dari arah belakang. Pinggang wanita itu dicengkeram erat, pergerakan brutal tidak juga surut dari lelaki yang kini—seolah masih belum puas dengan teriakan wanita itu, berbisik memerintah.

" _Louder_."

Menurut tanpa bicara, wanita itu melenguh lantang. Kepalanya yang terkulai dekat dengan dinding kali ini menempel pasrah. Ia menerima hentakan kuat dari lelaki yang hanya menggeram tanpa menyebutkan nama sedari tadi.

Wanita itu tentu tidak mengerti bahwa lelaki yang membawanya ke apartemen adalah orang yang memiliki prinsip untuk tidak membawa partner seks manapun ke dalam ruang tidurnya.

Tetapi Kim Jongin mengaku memiliki alasan.

Bukan. Tentu bukan karena wanita ini benar-benar menarik sehingga ia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan lebih. Melainkan karena ia ingin melihat jatuhnya ekspresi seseorang ketika ia membawa masuk wanita asing ke dalam apartemen mereka.

Jongin memang mendapatkannya—perubahan signifikan dari sambutan senyum yang berganti menjadi kernyitan di dahi. Namun itu hanya bertahan sementara, bahkan tidak lebih dari satu menit sebab Kyungsoo mendadak menunduk sembari berpesan bahwa ia akan kembali ke ruang tidurnya.

Bagi Jongin, itu sama sekali belum cukup.

Ia menginginkan Kyungsoo marah. Ia menginginkan Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan menghakimi. Ia menginginkan senyum muak Kyungsoo—senyum yang menyiratkan bahwa ia adalah serendah-rendahnya manusia.

Maka dari itu Jongin terus memancing. Membuat suara-suara kenikmatan yang dibuat-buat karena ia sama sekali tidak menikmati ini.

Seks dalam keadaan marah adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

Tidak adah hasrat bermain di sana, hanya tumpukan emosi yang berusaha dilampiaskan lewat gerakan tajam demi mempercepat klimaks. Konsentrasinya terbagi antara menjaga ereksi dan menunggu seseorang berwajah marah mendobrak pintu kamar dengan urai air mata.

Akan tetapi keinginan itu segera sirna begitu telinganya mendengar suara pintu utama apartemen tertutup kasar.

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Menarik keluar kejantanannya dari wanita yang sontak menoleh kebingungan. Ia mungkin tidak sepenuhnya mendapatkan drama yang ia inginkan, namun paling tidak reaksi dari Kyungsoo menyiratkan bahwa sisi manusiawi lelaki itu tidak rusak.

Menoleh pada wanita yang masih bergetar dan kehilangan kemampuan bicara, Jongin menyodorkan pakaian yang berserakan.

"Pergilah," ujarnya singkat. Alis wanita itu berkerut tidak percaya, sehingga Jongin memperjelas kembali apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. "Pergilah dari sini."

Terdapat jeda sejenak yang digunakan wanita itu untuk memproses ucapan Jongin sebelum akhirnya sebuah tamparan kuat mendarat di pipinya. Isak tangis bercampur umpatan datang beruntun, suara melengking lalu menyumpah serapah.

Jongin tersenyum kecut.

Sebegitu sulitkah untuk mendapatkan respon serupa dari Do Kyungsoo?

 **-o-o-o-**

Satu tanda tanya besar akan muncul di benak siapa saja jika mereka mengetahui bahwa dua lelaki dewasa berpenghasilan cukup masih berbagi apartemen berukuran medium sementara mereka dapat mencari tempat yang lebih layak.

Itu, adalah teka-teki yang menarik.

Sangkalan yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo terkait perkara ini cukup sederhana; ia tidak menyukai berpindah rumah. Ia benci mengemas barang pada boks bermulut terbuka, kemudian menatanya kembali pada tempat tinggal yang baru.

Sementara alasan lelaki satunya akan jauh lebih rumit—dan akan tetap menjadi rahasia walaupun itu adalah satu-satunya alasan yang ia pendam selama ini.

Alasan itu pula yang membuat lelaki ini mengambil rokok di saku, lalu mulai menghisap.

Jongin membiarkan ingatannya menjelajah masa, mensimulasi pengandaian yang tetap menjadi andai seraya membuat bara yang membakar tembakaunya memerah.

"Kau sadar benda itu lambat laun akan membunuhmu?"

Itu hampir menjelang pagi ketika Jongin menoleh lambat, mendapati Kyungsoo tengah melipat tangan di dada. Ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan lelaki itu pulang atau berdiri memperhatikannya dari bingkai pintu balkon.

"Semua benda bisa membunuhmu," Jongin membalas santai.

Kyungsoo tersengal janggal seraya mengambil langkah untuk menghampirinya.

"Tetapi kau melakukannya dengan kerelaan," ujarnya lagi, Jongin sekilas melihat lingkar bawah mata yang menghitam, menyiratkan bahwa lelaki itu tidak tidur semalam suntuk. "Kecanduanmu adalah tindakan bunuh diri bertahap."

"Oh, Tuhan. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sebuah nasehat."

Kyungsoo tersungging tipis seraya menempatkan diri di sebelah Jongin. Tidak ada kata tertukar setelahnya, sebab Kyungsoo selalu menuruti Jongin. Larangan yang keluar dari bibirnya tidak pernah mencapai lebih jauh daripada itu.

Bersama angin sepoi yang membelai wajah serta berkas matahari yang belum sepenuhnya menjulang dari ufuk, keduanya menerawang jauh ke kota yang belum bernapas di bawah kaki mereka.

Di tengah lengan yang nyaris bersentuhan, Jongin menelan ludah. Ia memutar-mutar puntung pada sela ibu jari dan telunjuk berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya mengatakan, " _do you still love me_?"

Kyungsoo berpaling menatapnya, dan Jongin membutuhkan segenap tenaga untuk tidak menyambut pandangan lelaki itu.

"Apa kau akan terus menanyakan ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak mengerti." Jongin menjawab jujur. " _What's the point of loving someone if you can't even make him yours_?"

 _Kau seharusnya berhenti_.

" _Strange, isn't it_?" sahut Kyungsoo tanpa beban, lelaki itu bahkan menyisipkan gelak saat melanjutkan dengan, "tetapi sungguh, cinta tidak selalu mengenai kepemilikan."

"Lalu apa?"

Pertahanan Jongin melemah, penglihatannya berpindah ke Kyungsoo—lurus ke kedua manik berbayang air mata yang tidak dapat tumpah.

"Cinta—paling tidak untukku, Jongin," Kyungsoo mengambil jeda sejenak, "adalah tentang menyerahkan hati kepada seseorang, kemudian merelakan dia untuk menerima atau membuangnya."

Jongin tidak merespon.

Bukan karena ia tidak mau, melainkan karena ia tidak mampu. Otaknya sibuk menenangkan percepatan debar jantung yang disebabkan oleh tipisnya jarak antara ia dan Kyungsoo.

"Maka dari itu," sambung Kyungsoo, "jatuh cinta membutuhkan presistensi dan sedikit pengorbanan harga diri."

Jepitan pada rokok Jongin bergetar, benda itu jatuh tanpa suara selagi pemiliknya memperhatikan ranum bibir lelaki yang berbicara.

"Tidakkah kau pikir itu sedikit timpang?" sebuah suara—paling tidak, meskipun parau, berhasil lolos.

"Ya." Sahut Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir panjang, seakan ia tahu bahwa itu memang timpang, bahwa ia merasakannya langsung dan itu memang tidak adil, "tetapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain menerimanya?"

 _Berhenti. Atau sekalian lari._

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak mencintaimu." _Patahlah_. "Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

"Ah," Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, menampilkan raut yang tidak selaras dengan apa yang lelaki itu ungkapkan setelahnya, "kau begitu ingin melukaiku, ya?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Jongin tidak mampu merespon. Ia berniat untuk pergi sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini.

Namun selangkah belum genap, Do Kyungsoo—dengan segala ketenangan di suaranya yang menghanyutkan, mengungkapkan pernyataan yang membuat hatinya mendadak ciut.

"Aku tidak menunggumu berubah, Jongin."

Terpaku di tempat, Jongin mengatur aliran darah yang melesat terlalu cepat. Ia merasakan hangat tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat. Kemudian sebuah kecupan pada punggung didaratkan—dan Jongin luar biasa terpukul, karena dulu, gestur itu, merupakan sesuatu yang paling sering ia lakukan ke Kyungsoo.

Memejamkan mata, suara Kyungsoo kembali merambat ke gendang telinga.

Katanya, "aku justru menunggumu kembali."

 **-o-o-o-**

Masih pada hari yang sama, Jongin menenggak rum hingga pandangannya kabur. Kepalanya ramai, menggaungkan pernyataan Kyungsoo yang tidak kunjung hilang.

Kembali adalah kata yang tidak seharusnya ada.

Waktu berjalan dinamis dan konstan—tanpa jeda, tanpa fungsi mundur, tanpa berulang. Hidup memang sekejam itu. Permintaan maaf—baginya, adalah hal sia-sia. Bukankah kesalahan tetap menjadi kesalahan seberapapun seseorang berusaha menguburnya?

Jongin masih tidak mengerti hidup.

Jongin masih tidak mengerti mengapa justru ia yang merasa buruk ketika melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di luar pintu klub, menunggunya.

Lelaki itu seolah tahu kapan dan di mana ia berada.

Melewati Kyungsoo tanpa bicara, Jongin membuat lelaki yang tengah berdiri membelalak. Tatapan bingung mengikutinya yang kini melambai menghentikan taksi. Menutup pintu rapat, ia masih dapat menangkap mata sedih Kyungsoo dari balik jendela.

Bersama laju pelan yang dimulai, bayangan seorang lelaki tertunduk dengan jemari terjalin melekat di kesadarannya yang kian pudar.

 **-o-o-o-**

Penampilan Jongin mungkin jauh dari kata pantas ketika ia bangun pagi tadi, namun ia tetap memaksa tubuhnya bangkit untuk berangkat ke studio kreatifnya.

Meninggalkan pekerjaan bukan sebuah pilihan, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sebuah pilhan.

Kini, melangkah dengan bayangan senja mengikuti, ia merogoh saku untuk mencari kunci kamar sembari menekan tombol elevator naik.

Keputusan yang telah Jongin ambil sebelumnya membuat ia mengetukkan kaki tidak sabar. Ia ingin segera mendapatkan istirahatnya.

Beruntungnya, pintu elevator terbuka tidak lama kemudian bersamaan dengan kunci yang akhirnya ia temukan di dasar saku.

Jongin berjalan masuk dan tanpa harus melihat, jarinya menghapal dimana tombol nomor lantainya berada. Elevator itu berdenting, menutup hingga separuh ketika seseorang mendadak berteriak, "tunggu!"

Mendengarnya, Jongin menahan pintu elevator agar orang berfigur kurus mungil itu dapat masuk. Lelaki itu terengah, salah satu lengan bersandar pada dinding besi elevator saat pintu akhirnya tertutup sepenuhnya.

" _Thanks_ ," lelaki itu berucap ramah.

Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan mengedikkan dagu, sebab sungguh ia sedang tidak ingin membangun percakapan.

Akan tetapi, lelaki ini sepertinya tidak menangkap hal tersebut, sebab detik berikutnya suaranya kembali menginterupsi, "kita menuju ke lantai yang sama."

Jongin menoleh—dengan napas terganggu yang tidak ia keluarkan.

"Oh," katanya, ia bisa menjadi bajingan jika ia mau. Tetapi mungkin bukan kali ini. "Ingin menemui seseorang?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan percuma. Jongin tidak pernah mengenal satupun orang di lantainya—demi Tuhan, ia bahkan jarang mengingat nama orang yang ia tiduri.

"Ya," balas lelaki dengan warna rambut mencolok tersebut ceria. "Do Kyungsoo, kau kenal?"

Oh, atau _mungkin_ Jongin pikir seperti itu, karena ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa nama rekan sekamarnya yang akan muncul.

"Kyungsoo? Aku mengenalnya." Jongin melirik angka lantai yang terus berganti, empat lantai tersisa kemudian mereka sampai. "Maaf, kalau boleh tahu kau adalah—"

"Luhan," lelaki itu menyela antusias, kali ini dengan jabat tangan yang lugas. "Kami rekan satu kantor."

Jongin membalas jabat tangan tersebut, sedangkan Luhan memberikan informasi tambahan bahwa lelaki itu dan Kyungsoo merupakan sahabat dekat.

Sesuatu dalam diri Jongin mengetuk, memberikan isyarat yang membuang nilai moralnya hingga terbengkalai jauh. Ia membetulkan posisi berdiri, tumit berputar untuk sepenuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Ah, itu aneh." Jongin tersenyum tipis, pesona flamboyannya memgambil alih. "Kau tahu, Kyungsoo selalu menceritakan hal menarik kepadaku."

Luhan berkedip, meraba arah pembicaraan.

"Tetapi sepertinya, ia melewatkan seseorang yang paling menarik."

Elevator berhenti pada lantai yang diinginkan, lorong kosong menyambut mereka, dan seketika itu pula Jongin menangkap sipu yang menyala—rona di dua pipi Luhan yang kini menunduk menghindari pandangan predatornya.

Oh, persetan dengan istirahat.

 **-o-o-o-**

Empat pagi.

Jongin menghitung dalam hati, sudah empat pagi Kyungsoo tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepadanya. Mereka hanya bertukar tatapan pendek di antara kunyahan pelan yang canggung.

Atau justru menusuk.

Jongin tidak dapat memastikan persis.

Namun kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang mengunyah dengan teratur—mulut tertutup, gigi bergemeletuk hampir tidak terdengar, kini lenyap. Lelaki itu makan dengan terburu-buru, menancapkan lauk pada garpu kemudian menelannya tergesa.

Hanya ada satu penjelasan yang dapat Jongin simpulkan; Kyungsoo mendengarnya—cerita mengenai ia yang berhubungan seks dengan Luhan, lelaki itu pasti telah mendengarnya.

Pada pagi kelima, Jongin mengira ia akan dihadapkan kepada situasi yang sama.

Akan tetapi ketika ia melangkah keluar ruang tidur, ia disambut dengan kehampaan. Meja makan yang biasa tersaji dua porsi sarapan kosong, tidak ada pula aktivitas terdeteksi yang tengah berlangsung di dapurnya.

Jongin yang diselimuti heran berdiri mematung, mencoba menerka dimana Kyungsoo berada. Ia baru saja ingin beranjak untuk memeriksa ruang tidur Kyungsoo ketika gerakannya mendadak terhenti.

Suara kunci membuka pintu utama.

Do Kyungsoo yang berwajah lelah masuk dengan tangan memijat pelipis.

Pakaian yang lelaki itu kenakan masih sama dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan ketika berangkat kerja kemarin. Kemejanya lusuh, rambutnya yang berantakan menandakan bahwa ia memang belum pulang sejak semalam.

Pandangan mereka bersambut dan Kyungsoo segera menunduk.

Lelaki itu berderap melewati Jongin dengan langkah panjang, namun penglihatan Jongin tidak luput mendapati sesuatu yang menghiasi leher Kyungsoo.

Tanda merah yang mencolok.

Dengan sigap, ia menahan bahu Kyungsoo, membalik tubuh lelaki yang lebih kecil sehingga mereka berhadapan. Lalu dalam satu gerakan singkat, ibu jari dan telunjuknya menyentak dagu Kyungsoo—memberikan akses untuk memeriksa apa yang menjadi kecurigaannya.

"Kau bersama seseorang semalam suntuk?" tanya Jongin tajam.

Kyungsoo menyeringai tipis dan ini adalah pertama kali Jongin melihat ekspresi itu bermukim di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Terkejut kau bukan satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi bajingan di sini?"

 _Oh_. Jongin menggigit bibir bawah. _Jadi begini rasanya tersinggung._

Menepis tangannya kasar, Kyungsoo berkelit lepas. Lelaki itu melemparkan satu pandangan penuh kebencian sebelum berbalik badan untuk meninggalkannya.

Jongin yang masih belum puas menarik lengan Kyungsoo lagi, ia menyudutkan lelaki itu di antara sofa dan kedua kakinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Mengapa itu menjadi penting?"

"Karena aku butuh tau."

Kyungsoo mendorongnya sengit, sepenuhnya melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lengannya. "Seingatku, kau tidak memegang peranan penting dalam persoalan asmaraku."

Darah di kepala Jongin naik hingga titik didih membahayakan. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangan seraya menatap Kyungsoo yang menjauh.

"Do Kyungsoo!" serunya keras. "Jawab. Pertanyaanku."

Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. Lelaki itu menengadah sejenak sebelum tiba—tiba melemparkan benda terdekat yang ada di sekitarnya ke arah Jongin.

" _You slept with Luhan_!" suara benda pecah terdengar, Jongin yang sempat menghindar dari vas pajangan kini tertegun menemukan Kyungsoo yang berlinang air mata. " _Of all people_ , Jongin! _Of all people you chose to sleep with my bestfriend_!"

Itu di sana.

Kyungsoo yang berada di tepi kehancuran berdiri di sana. Menangis tanpa senyum yang biasa lelaki itu paksakan, pundak bergetar seiring tiap napas yang menggembungkan paru-paru.

" _Did i ever hurt you_?" Lelaki itu menelan ludah samar. "Sebab aku merasa, aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun kepadamu."

Pelatuk fana tertarik, Jongin yang tadinya geming kali ini mendengus sarkastik. Ironi mengendap kental di ujung lidahnya saat ia menjawab, "ah, tentu saja."

Ia mendekatkan jarak pada lelaki yang seolah melihat sosok lain di hadapannya saat ini.

"Itu memang benar, kau tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Kau tidak pernah melarangku, kau tidak pernah membantahku. _You just smile and accept things like a fucking good boy you are_."

Kyungsoo mundur selangkah, Jongin melakukan hal serupa.

"Lalu kau menginginkan sebuah hubungan? Denganku?" Jongin tertawa mencebik. "Bagaimana jika aku menyakitimu? Bagaimana jika aku membuatmu terluka setelah kau memilihku menjadi seseorang yang _seharusnya_ membahagiakanmu?"

Menilik dari reaksi Kyungsoo, Jongin tahu lelaki itu tidak mengantisipasi bahwa ia akan benar-benar memberikan jawaban.

Sebab Kim Jongin selalu lari. Sebab Kim Jongin selalu menghindari percakapan semacam ini.

Sebab Kim Jongin tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu semacam, " _let me tell you_ , Kyungsoo. _That kind of relationship doesn't work._ "

Kalimat itu, bagi pandangan umum, adalah sebuah tamparan keras.

Namun tidak untuk Do Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu justru melubangi akal sehat Jongin hanya dengan beberapa kata yang diucap tanpa keraguan.

" _Try me, then_."

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

HAI! *ditimpuk karena kelamaan _update_ *

IYA ATUH MAAF :(  
Karena kemarin ada beberapa kesibukan kerjaan, pribadi (re: heboh sama KoKoBop, streaming, meninggal berkali-kali karena The Eve, _squealing_ pas liat kaisoo _moment_ ga pake berenti, tapi mohon dianggep saja urusan pribadi, ehe) dan ngurus _event_ mendatang.

Tahu dong ya pasti _event_ apa? Yas!  
 **Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival 2K18**

Januari kemarin pada seneng nggak waktu Kaisoo Day FFn banjir sama FF kaisoo selama tiga hari berturut-turut?  
Nah, yuk sekarang ramein lagi :)  
Aku yakin kalian, para _shipper_ , pasti lagi buncah idenya gara-gara ngeliat kaisoo _moment_ yang ga ada abisnya kemarin.  
Makanya daripada dipendam sendiri (kaya rasa sayang kamu ke doi, unch) lebih baik disalurkan ke _event_ ini!  
Karena ga cuma penulis, pembaca sekalipun bisa ikut berpartisipasi.

Coba cek _account_ **KFF2K18** di **FFn** dan **Wattpad** buat info lebih jelas.  
ATAU _follow_ Instagram-nya, _username_ -nya **kff2k18**

 _Follow_ Instagram aku juga boleh _username-_ nya **redsherr**.  
Aku biasa _update_ soal kaisoo, dan bikin _drabble_ atau _prompt_ pake bahasa inggris gitu di sana.  
Jadi buat yang suka penasaran kira-kira gimana kalo aku nulis pake bahasa inggris, ya paling nggak itu bisa buat ngobatin penasaran kalian, ehe.

Wah, Sher lagi banyak omong ya.  
Iya, kan kangen :(

 _As always_ , jangan lupa kritik, saran, dan _review_ -nya ya semua.

 **XOXO**  
 ** _Sher._**


	4. The Breach

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **THE BREACH**

 _But you've gone to let your demons tear us apart_  
 _Can't you see that you need a little moment of clarity_ _  
_

* * *

.

 _Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menutup erat kedua mata Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum, sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya; satu kecupan di punggung, tawa terkikik, kemudian gigitan kecil pada tempat yang sama._

 _"Most people simply say 'hai', Jongin." dengusnya sambil tertawa._

 _Tangan yang menutup penglihatannya beranjak turun, menampilkan Kim Jongin yang tergelak senang di bawah terik matahari siang._

 _"Well most people are not fun, so excuse you."_

 _"Oh, you think you're fun?"_

 _Jongin mengangkat setengah alis, seakan Kyungsoo baru saja mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Menangkap itu, Kyungsoo menahan tarikan bibir_ — _berpura-pura tidak menyetujui pernyataan lelaki di hadapannya._

 _Jongin lalu mendekat cepat sebelum menerjangnya hingga mereka jatuh ke tanah. "Kau yang membosankan, Do Kyungsoo."_

 _Jemari Jongin mencari pinggang Kyungsoo, menggelitik seraya menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai meronta. Untaian tawa lelaki itu terdengar bahagia, berkebalikan dengan Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis karena geli._

 _"Okay! Okay!" Kyungsoo berteriak menerima kekalahannya. "You're fun, i'm boring."_

 _Merasa menang, Jongin menghentikan aksinya. Akan tetapi ia tidak menyingkirkan diri dari atas Kyungsoo, membuat dada mereka yang masih naik turun sesekali bersentuhan setelah terisi gelak._

 _"Sampai kapan kita akan terus bertingkah konyol semacam ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya, ia memperhatikan Jongin yang menumpukan kedua lengan di samping bahunya._

 _"Asal bersamamu," lelaki itu menyahut, wajah dengan mimik kekanakan terhapus seiring nada serius yang terlontar, "selamanya pun aku mau."_

 **-o-o-o-**

" _Please kill me._ "

"Luhan..."

" _No, i was stupid. Please, kill me_."

Do Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis menatap sahabatnya yang kini berjongkok sembari menyodorkan ujung ikatan dasi yang melilit leher lelaki itu. Ini merupakan entah kesekian kalinya Luhan memintanya untuk membunuhnya.

Alasan yang mendasari selalu sama—belum berubah, "aku merasa sangat bersalah, Kyungsoo."

"Kau tidak tahu, tidak apa-apa." Balas Kyungsoo tenang, meskipun dalam sanubarinya perih itu masih menggelayut, namun ia tahu Luhan tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitinya dengan sengaja. "Lagipula dia tidak memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jongin, ' _kan_?"

" _But, still_..." Luhan menyerah, lelaki itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan mimik masih diliputi sungkan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa menebak bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang sering kau ceritakan?"

" _It's okay_ ," Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan, berharap Luhan akan segera menghentikan topik ini karena bayangan di dalam otaknya mulai berkelana pada tubuh berpeluh Luhan dan Jongin.

Dadanya mendadak berdentum diinjak rasa cemburu, namun ia telah terbiasa meredamnya. Toh, ini bukan yang pertama kali. Ia mungkin membutuhkan usaha lebih sebab ia mengenal Luhan, akan tetapi ia paham bagaimana cara melipat lara dan menggenggamnya erat.

Mendeteksi diamnya, Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang. Tangan halus lelaki itu menepuk pundaknya simpatik seraya sang pemilik berujar, "kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih, Kyungsoo."

" _I know_." Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. " _But i won't_."

Ia melirik ke Luhan yang menggelengkan kepala, lelaki itu jelas kehilangan cara untuk meyakinkannya. Memberengut, Luhan menyandarkan kepala pada pembatas kubikel.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian setelahnya?" tanyanya.

"Pertengkaran besar," jawab Kyungsoo segera.

Ia menceritakan detail pertengkaran yang dimaksud dengan teliti. Mulai dari setiap perkataan awal Jongin hingga konklusi yang diucapkan oleh lelaki itu di ujung seteru.

"Dia berkata," Kyungsoo mengingat wajah berang Jongin malam itu, mengingat bagaimana Jongin mendadak mendekatkan wajah mereka sebelum mendesiskan, " _you want a relationship? I'll bring you a relationship._ "

Luhan tampak mengernyitkan kening, ada kekhawatiran yang berenang di sana. "Jangan katakan bahwa kau menyetujuinya. Aku mohon jangan kata—"

"Aku menyetujuinya."

"Oh, Kyungsoo." Luhan menghentakkan kaki frustasi. "Kau tahu dia hanya akan mencari cara untuk lebih leluasa menyakitimu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kering. Mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen di genggaman ke permukaan meja, ia menimbang mengapa firasatnya menuntun bahwa pertengkaran silam justru akan mendatangkan cahaya lain ke hubungan mereka yang carut marut.

Tetapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Jongin akan berhenti membuatnya terluka.

Faktanya, lelaki itu pasti akan melancarkan berbagai cara demi membuatnya setuju bahwa Kim Jongin bukan seseorang yang pantas mendapatkan hatinya.

Mendongak, Kyungsoo meloloskan dengusan lemah. "Jadi menurutmu, siapa yang lebih bodoh sekarang?"

Luhan berdecak gusar, mencondongkan badan ke arahnya demi mempertegas poin.

"Ini bukan perlombaan, Do Kyungsoo." Lelaki itu menusukkan telunjuknya ke dada Kyungsoo. "Kau sedang bermain-main dengan hatimu sendiri."

 **-o-o-o-**

Itu sedikit aneh—melihat Jongin masih mondar-mandir di dalam apartemen sementara waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

Biasanya, pada waktu ini, Jongin telah memakai pakaian terbaiknya, rambut ditata ke atas, aroma parfum menguar tertinggal pada tiap langkah yang lelaki itu ambil menuju pintu.

Mengerutkan kening, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Jongin yang duduk nyaman di depan televisi.

"Kau tidak keluar hari ini?" ia bertanya ragu, berdiri menjaga jarak dari Jongin yang terlihat menatapnya bosan.

"Kita sedang dalam sebuah hubungan. Ingat?"

Kyungsoo membohongi diri jika tanggapan tersebut tidak membuatnya terkejut. Ia mengira apa yang menjadi keputusan Jongin kemarin hanya gertakan semata.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan resmi." Jongin melanjutkan, lelaki itu meletakkan bantal di antara kepala dan sandaran sofa sebelum membuang muka. "Jadi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ini bekerja."

Dalam situasi ini, Kyungsoo mendadak menemukan sisi lain Jongin.

Kim Jongin yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya.

Seseorang yang mengikutinya kemanapun ketika mereka berada di sekolah dasar. Seseorang yang mudah tertawa sesederhana saat menceritakan kebodohannya—untuk yang kesekian kali, ketika ia menggunakan _nail polish_ sebagai pelembab bibir. Seseorang yang menyukai makanan manis dan begitu mudah tertidur dengan lengan memeluknya erat walaupun usia mereka telah menginjak tujuh belas tahun.

Menjilat bibir, Kyungsoo berusaha menggerus serpihan memori itu agar rasa rindu di hatinya musnah.

Jongin mungkin dekat, namun mereka tetap bersekat.

"Kau ingin aku memutuskan bagaimana hubungan ini berjalan?" ujar Kyungsoo tidak lama kemudian, ia menahan getaran suara yang dihasilkan oleh adrenalinnya.

Kyungsoo takut ia salah bicara.

Kyungsoo takut satu kata akan menghancurkan jembatan yang mulai terbangun saat ini.

Jongin menoleh, memindainya sejenak seolah meneliti keseriusan dibalik ucapannya. Lelaki itu mendesah antipati seraya mengutarakan, "terserah."

Ada senyum lega yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan diam-diam.

Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri mendekat, mengambil posisi tepat di depan Jongin agar dapat menangkap ekspresi lelaki itu.

"Baik, yang pertama," Kyungsoo menjeda, "aku ingin kau memperlakukan sebagaimana ketika kau mendapatkan incaranmu."

Pupil Jongin membesar, mulutnya sedikit menganga selagi tubuhnya menunjukkan reaksi bimbang yang akut.

"Aku ingin pengalaman yang sama."

Kyungsoo menantang, walaupun dadanya tertampar sembilu ketika mengungkapkan kalimat itu. Namun, ia harus mendapatkan kesempatan ini.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

Jongin tampak menimang sekilas. Menatap Kyungsoo dalam keheningan yang perlahan menciptakan aura mencekam, seakan mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk menarik kalimat sebelumnya.

Akan tetapi Kyungsoo lebih keras kepala, sehingga beberapa detik selanjutnya situasi berubah menjadi kontes adu pandang yang intens.

Menarik pandangan terlebih dahulu, Jongin lalu mengedikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Okay." Lelaki itu menyetujui, Kyungsoo menepis antusiasme yang bergelung di tubuhnya. "Aku akan lakukan apa yang kau mau."

 **-o-o-o-**

Asap rokok membumbung menghalau pandangan. Layaknya kabut putih, mereka menari, menelusup ke pernapasan dalam hitungan detik yang cepat. Pendengaran berubah bising saat sorak sorai kerumunan di lantai dansa melepaskan derai tawa bersahutan.

Terdapat banyak aroma yang menembus penciuman Kyungsoo dalam satu waktu; tembakau, alkohol, keringat, lemon, garam, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang mampu memabukkannya seperti aroma Jongin saat ini.

Maskulinitas yang pekat berpadu aura dominan terpancar nyalang di setiap hisapan lelaki itu pada puntung. Kelopak mata yang membuka lambat mengkajinya, dari kepala hingga mata kaki seolah ia adalah objek penelitian.

Do Kyungsoo mencoba menggiring napasnya agar tetap teratur. Ia menggenggam gelas berisi alkohol yang masih utuh—sebuah upaya kecil agar dapat terlihat membaur dengan suasana sekitar.

"Kau tahu," Jongin memulai, seringainya merendahkan. "Jika ini benar situasi nyata, aku tidak akan menetapkanmu sebagai target."

"Oh," Kyungsoo melepaskan kekecewaan.

Ia telah berusaha mengerahkan insting paling liarnya untuk memilih celana kulit ketat yang membuat pahanya terlihat penuh, bahkan menyapukan sedikit eyeliner sebagai riasan mata, namun tampaknya itu belum cukup mencapai standar keinginan Jongin.

"Apa itu karena penampilanku?"

"Tidak. Bukan penampilanmu." Bantah Jongin. " _It's just you_. Gerak tubuhmu tidak mengundang."

"Okay..." Kyungsoo menyahut kikuk, ia mencerna penjelasan Jongin sembari menatap bongkah es yang berenang di dalam alkoholnya.

Mungkin minuman yang seharusnya hanya berfungsi sebagai kamuflase ini—pada akhirnya, sedikit berguna. Maka dengan niat penuh, tanpa mempertimbangkan ulang, ia meneguk beberapa kali, membiarkan senyawa itu membakar kerongkongannya.

Menghapus sisa alkohol di mulut menggunakan tangan, Kyungsoo berpikir strategi apa yang harus ia ambil selanjutnya. Sugesti telah mengalir di nadi—pengaruh alkohol yang mungkin belum bekerja, tetapi telah berhasil mengusir kegugupan.

Menangkap lantai dansa sebagai potensi, Kyungsoo beranjak ke tempat tersebut. Tangan berkeringat mengepal-ngepal kecil, beberapa ludah tertelan saat ia menerobos lautan manusia yang berisik.

Semasa hidupnya, Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah menari. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah bakat itu mengalir di keluarganya.

Jadi ketika kakinya mencapai lantai dansa, Kyungsoo harus berdiam diri sejenak. Menangkap cermat iringan musik yang mengalun, sebelum menggerakkan tubuhnya—ayunan lambat yang kaku, satu, dua, tiga, hingga empat kali sebelum ia menemukan ketukan yang sesuai.

Diperlukan sedikit waktu ekstra untuk membuat ia perlahan larut dalam musik, menari dengan lebih berani bersama orang-orang asing yang terlihat sangat menikmati.

Kyungsoo yang mulai rileks tersenyum, menggoyangkan tubuh tanpa mempedulikan sekitar.

Lengan bersentuhan dengan kanan kiri, peluh menetes bersama setiap gerakan, beberapa pasang mata mulai melirik, bahkan terang-terangan seperti sedang berusaha menelanjangi.

Sebuah sentakan melawan pundak tiba-tiba membuat tubuhnya berbalik, ia dihadapkan oleh Jongin yang mencengkeram lengannya kasar.

" _What are you trying to pull_ , Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, sebab bukankah itu jelas, tidak ada jawaban lain selain, " _you. What else_?"

"Ah, ini benar-benar konyol." Jongin memiringkan kepala—terlihat berang, "Okay, aku turuti kemauanmu."

Dominasi yang lelaki itu pancarkan sebelumnya menggandakan diri, tangan kekar menarik Kyungsoo dekat—tetapi tidak cukup rapat. Bisikan seduktif lalu membelai telinganya, rendah dan menggoda.

" _Pretty thing, aren't you_?"

Kinerja tubuh Kyungsoo seolah kehilangan pengemudi untuk sementara. Ia membayangkannya—kejadian serupa, kalimat serupa, hanya ditujukan kepada orang-orang yang berbeda.

Membuang pemikiran itu jauh, Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan hatinya dengan menganggapi, "oh, ya?"

Jongin menggumam menyetujui.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi kemudian menguburkan hidung ke ceruk lehernya. Memaksa jemarinya mengerut bersamaan dengan hela napas yang bermain di sana—menghirup, meniup, mengecup singkat.

" _You smell nice too_." Jongin menggeram, bibir yang masih melekat memahat kata-kata itu di leher Kyungsoo. " _It's a pity there are lot of people right now_."

Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak seharusnya terbawa suasana. Ini hanya simulasi, gambaran bagaimana Jongin mengirim incarannya masuk ke perangkap.

Akan tetapi reaksi tubuhnya mengkhianati, membuat ia semakin mendongak agar Jongin lebih leluasa menciumi lehernya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kita hanya berdua?"

"Tergantung," Jongin menjawab, rangsang peraba di kulit Kyungsoo mengindikasikan bahwa lelaki itu tengah menyeringai, "aku punya banyak pilihan."

"Seperti?"

Mengangkat wajah, Jongin menjulurkan lidah ke samping. Lelaki itu memandangnya seperti seseorang yang ingin menerkam.

" _If you prefer tender_ ," ibu jari menelusuri wajah Kyungsoo, mengusap pada pipi sebelum bermain tepat di bibir bawah, " _then i'll make a sweet_ ," tarik kecil, " _sweet love to you_."

Perlakuan itu membuat sistem pernapasan Kyungsoo berantakan. Terlebih ketika Jongin mendekat, hingga jarak bibir mereka tidak lebih dari satu jengkal.

" _But if you like it rough_ ," tangan di punggungnya lalu berpindah turun ke sela paha, meremas sensual, " _then you could be my little fuck doll_."

Seusai mengucapkan itu, Jongin tampak puas. Kyungsoo menerjemahkan apa yang ia tangkap sebagai pesan tersembunyi yang menyatakan _bahwa kau tidak akan sanggup melanjutkan lebih dari tahap ini_.

Namun Kyungsoo melakukan ini bukan serta-merta untuk membuat dirinya sendiri terluka.

Ia ingin membuktikan sesuatu.

Maka sebelum Jongin sempat menarik diri, Kyungsoo terlebih dulu menahannya di tempat. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin, memaksa lelaki yang lebih tinggi untuk menunduk.

Berbisik, Kyungsoo berujar, "kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Sirat di lensa Jongin berubah gelap. Tangan lugas yang masih berada di paha kini kaku tidak bergerak dan Kyungsoo yang mengamati itu menambahkan, "bukankah ini seharusnya menjadi momen yang tepat untuk mencium targetmu?"

Jeda panjang terjadi.

Kyungsoo tidak mengira Jongin mendadak berubah gelisah. Lelaki itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo, tapak melangkah mundur terburu-buru.

"Aku rasa ini sudah terlalu larut," dalih Jongin. "Kau harus bekerja besok. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Kim Jongin mungkin tidak menggenggam tangannya ketika mereka keluar dari klub, lelaki itu juga tidak berbicara sepatah katapun ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil, bahkan bergegas masuk ke ruang tidur tepat ketika mereka tiba di apartemen.

Akan tetapi, sepanjang malam yang tersisa, Do Kyungsoo tidak mampu mengulum senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya.

 **-o-o-o-**

Berbicara mengenai keanehan, Jongin melakukannya untuk yang kedua kali.

Daftar belanjaan mereka selalu berisi bahan pokok yang tidak berubah. Bagaimanapun, kemarin, lelaki itu melupakan beberapa bahan penting ketika berbelanja.

Perihal itu membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa datang ke salah satu supermarket di perjalanan pulang kantornya. Ia menjelajah ke etalase-etalase pendingin untuk menemukan makanan beku sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam troli.

Kembali berjalan, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah tepat di depan etalase buah kalengan. Jongin tidak pernah menyukai buah yang diawetkan, namun karena sekian alasan Kyungsoo memilih untuk menambahkannya kali ini.

Ia tengah sibuk membandingkan dua buah kalengan ketika merasakan lengannya ditepuk pelan.

Menoleh, Kyungsoo mendapati sosok seorang gadis dengan wajah berbinar, senyumnya terlihat begitu lebar saat berseru, "Kyungsoo _Oppa_!"

Kyungsoo membeku sepersekian detik. Ia meletakkan kaleng di genggamannya hati-hati ke tempat asal karena gelombang keterkejutan yang menguasainya.

Gadis itu tampak jauh berbeda.

Rambut sebahu kini mencapai setengah punggung, rok selutut serta blouse feminin berganti dengan jeans dipadu kaus longgar yang jauh terlihat lebih nyaman.

"J-Jennie?" Kyungsoo tergagap pelan sementara gadis itu terkekeh riang. "hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar sini?"

"Menemui kakakku, apa lagi?"

"Ah," Kyungsoo menjawab kaku, sebab ia masih berusaha memindahkan gambaran masa lalu ke masa sekarang. "Jongin yang memintamu datang?"

Jennie mengangguk, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Gadis itu lalu meraih satu kaleng yang baru saja Kyungsoo pilih seraya menuturkan bahwa merek tersebut terasa lebih manis.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, menyaksikan Jennie mendorong troli, sembari mengikuti kemana gadis itu melangkah. Telinganya disodorkan informasi mengenai pertemuan singkat antara Jennie dan Jongin, akan tetapi apa yang berputar di benak Kyungsoo justru adalah hal lain.

Kim Jennie tampak bahagia.

Kim Jennie yang berbicara di depannya bukan Kim Jennie yang ia kenal tiga tahun silam.

Tidak ada raut murung, tidak ada senyum sedih, tidak ada luka yang berusaha gadis itu tutupi dengan kerah maupun baju lengan panjang.

Sebuah pertemuan singkat ternyata bisa menjadi mesin waktu yang mendamparkan kenangan tepat di depan mata.

Selagi Kyungsoo berupaya memfokuskan perhatian ke Jennie, ia teringat bagaimana Jongin seringkali menyisihkan uang saku demi membelikan sesuatu yang Jennie inginkan di luar sepengetahuan orangtua mereka.

Jongin menyayangi Jennie lebih dari apapun dan Jennie menghormati kakaknya selayaknya sosok paling penting di kehidupan gadis itu.

Mendeteksi pikirannya yang melayang, Jennie menjetikkan jari di depan wajahnya. Gadis itu tidak tersinggung, justru tersenyum kecil seolah memaklumi saat ia meminta maaf.

Tanpa ada balasan dari Jennie, mereka berjalan menuju ke kasir berteman hening, meresapi suara roda troli yang berputar sebagai satu-satunya pengisi sunyi.

Lewat pandangan periperal, Kyungsoo dapat mendeteksi bahwa Jennie sedang mengamatinya. Nada gadis itu terlalu lembut saat bertanya—dan mungkin itu adalah pertanyaan paling esensial dalam pertemuan mereka saat ini.

"Dia masih bersikap sama?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan punggung, getir tiba-tiba merambat ke lidahnya. "Ya, aku rasa."

Jennie mendesahkan kombinasi antara penyesalan dan rasa bersalah, gadis Kim itu menunduk sambil memutar-mutar ujung sepatu ke lantai.

" _Oppa_ , aku minta maaf."

"Hey, hey," Kyungsoo seketika meraih dagu Jennie, ia melihat pelupuk gadis itu mulai basah. "Kau tahu itu bukan salahmu."

Jennie seolah menutup telinga rapat atas pernyataan Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Gadis itu menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di dagu, menurunkannya, kemudian menggenggamnya.

" _Oppa_ ," tangan mengepal erat, Jennie terisak kecil, "aku minta maaf."

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

Hey, hoo!

Karena kemarin dimarahin _update_ -nya kelamaan jadi aku bayar pake _update_ cepet sekarang?  
Tapi setelah ini aku sibuk jadi maaf kalo _chapter_ depan bakal lama lagi. huhuhu.  
Tapi lagi, tapi lagiii, makasih banget semua _review_ -nya, aku seneng kalian bisa kebawa bahkan ada yang sampe marah-marah di Instagram.  
Kalian tuh... terbaik.  
Pokonya sayang.

Eniwei, sudah kumpul _prompt_ buat KFF2K18 beyum?  
Go, go, go kumpulin! Kalian bisa cek caranya di Instagram kff2k18!

Terakhir, jangan lupa saran, kritik, dan _review_ -nya yaah :3

 **XOXO  
** _ **Sher.**_


	5. The Implications

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **THE IMPLICATIONS**

 _Will i've found a better method_  
 _of pretending that you were just some lover?_ _  
_

* * *

.

Pertemuan dengan Jennie membuat suasana hati Kyungsoo berubah mendung. Pikirannya berserakan, memetakan masa lampau dalam fragmen-fragmen acak.

Kyungsoo mengingat suatu siang.

Ia mengingat ruang tengah rumah Jongin, dua gelas sirup anggur dan toples-toples kudapan. Ia mengingat tawa Jongin yang meredup saat Jennie memasuki rumah dengan derai air mata berjatuhan di pipi.

Kemudian dalam rentang kala yang singkat setelah Jongin menghampiri Jennie, ia mengingat tangisan Jennie menggaung, disusul oleh jeritan menyayat Jongin yang membuatnya berlari untuk mencari tahu.

Ia mengingat potongan rambut di lantai, Jennie yang bersimpuh lemah, serta darah di telapak tangan Jongin yang menetes.

Menjumput pangkal hidungnya kuat, Do Kyungsoo mencoba mengusir memori yang bergelut di kepalanya.

Ia berdiri terpekur di luar pintu apartemen, menarik napas panjang hingga beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk.

Meletakkan barang belanjaan di atas meja dapur, Kyungsoo menangkap Jongin yang tengah berdiri di balkon dengan asap rokok mengepul. Ia melangkah mendekat, mengamati punggung bungkuk lelaki yang menengadah menatap langit.

Katanya, manusia tidak dapat benar-benar berubah.

Selalu ada sifat fundamental yang menempel entah seberapa kuat mereka berusaha menghilangkannya.

Kyungsoo menyetujui hal tersebut.

Sebab kendati Jongin tega meremukkan hatinya berkali-kali, entah mengapa lelaki itu masih mempedulikan sesuatu yang kecil seperti ini—merokok di luar hanya karena Kyungsoo benci mencium bau asap yang tertinggal di perabot apartemen mereka.

Mungkin itu benar, bahwa Kim Jongin tidak pernah menetap.

Namun Kyungsoo tahu selain hidup ada faktor yang jauh lebih kuat sehingga Jongin memilih cara ini untuk berlindung—dari dia, dari dirinya sendiri, dan dari segala kerumitan yang menyinggung cinta.

Sialnya, waktu tidak pernah memberikan garansi apapun bahwa Jongin-nya akan kembali. Sehingga dalam setiap perlakuan buruk Jongin kepadanya, kepercayaan Kyungsoo terhadap Jongin lambat laun ikut terkikis.

Bagaimana jika Jongin benar menikmati hidup seperti ini?

Karena sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi seberapa lama lagi ia mampu untuk sekedar bertahan.

Ia juga tidak tahu apakah pada suatu hari nanti—jika hubungan ini berujung buruk, hatinya bisa berpindah dari seseorang yang memegang definisi paling dekat dari tempat untuk tinggal.

 **-o-o-o-**

Ketika Jongin mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu tidak tahu bagaimana sebuah hubungan resmi berjalan, Kyungsoo rasa itu bukan sebuah bualan.

Karena apa yang Jongin lakukan hanyalah membuang waktu ke klubnya untuk tinggal di apartemen—menonton televisi, kaki berbaring memanjang ke meja, dan kepala terkulai di lengan sofa.

Tidak ada upaya lebih untuk membangun hubungan yang sebelumnya dimaksud.

Untuk itu, Kyungsoo bertindak sedikit lebih aktif. Ia mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah Jongin, membuat lelaki itu berjengit terkejut seraya tatapan mencoba menerka.

Membalas tatapan tersebut, Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Ia bersiap melancarkan salah satu trik yang selalu berhasil melunakkan suasana yang kaku.

 _Menghadirkan nostalgia._

"Ingatkah kau ketika kita masih kecil," Kyungsoo memusatkan penglihatan ke Jongin, "kau biasa memberikanku biskuit coklat kemasan tanpa aku tau apa alasanmu?"

Geming, Jongin tidak memberikan reaksi.

"Hingga entah berapa lama, aku selalu berusaha memecahkan teka-teki itu setiap kali kau datang dan menyodorkan kotak biskuit kepadaku. Aku pikir—" Kyungsoo tergelak, mata menerawang memutar adegan lama, "kau hanya ingin menghabiskan uang sakumu."

Suasana tenang berputar, terhisap pada poros hingga surut tidak bersisa.

Ruangan itu tidak hampa, namun entah mengapa ada senyawa yang perlahan mencekik ketika Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "tetapi ketika aku tidak sengaja melihat Jennie merengek untuk dibelikan biskuit yang sama, sedangkan uang sakumu telah habis, kemudian kau datang padaku dan meminta biskuit milikku dengan janji bertubi bahwa kau akan membelikanku dua kotak sekaligus untuk esok hari, dari situ aku baru mengerti alasanmu."

Ia memapatkan bibir, menatap Jongin yang mencakar-cakar punggung tangannya sendiri—sebuah pertanda bahwa lelaki itu sedang berusaha meredam sesuatu.

"Itu," sambung Kyungsoo, "adalah cara kau mengungkapkan rasa sayang."

Jongin tertegun di tempat duduknya. Kyungsoo tahu lelaki itu berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar mengancam. Akan tetapi apa yang Kyungsoo dengar hanya lirih, "aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menceritakan—"

"Karena kesan semacam itu tertinggal," potong Kyungsoo. "Karena kesan semacam itu masih mampu membuatku mengingat mengenai Jongin kecil yang menghampiriku dengan sekotak biskuit coklat setiap kali aku tidak sengaja melihat kemasannya di _supermarket_. Dan, karena kesan semacam itu membuatku yakin," ia menyentuh jari telunjuk Jongin dengan telunjuknya, "bahwa kau, entah seberapa dangkal itu, pernah menyayangiku."

Pernah, dalam susunan kalimat tertentu, benar-benar memuakkan. Kyungsoo berharap ia dapat menghapusnya.

Oleh karena itu, ia menarik keluar seluruh keberaniannya untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Atau masihkah?"

Jongin menarik tangannya terlalu terburu-buru, lelaki itu bersiap untuk meninggalkan sofa namun Kyungsoo menahannya dengan sigap.

"Sedikit saja, Jongin." Ucapnya putus asa, tubuh bergeser sebelum ia meletakkan kepala di dada lelaki yang masih membisu. "Masihkah?"

Debar di balik rusuk Jongin terdengar bergemuruh dan Kyungsoo menanti Jongin angkat bicara. Namun alih-alih sebuah suara, ia justru merasakan tangan dingin merengkuh kedua pipinya.

Pandangan mereka bersambut.

Kyungsoo terlihat menelan ludah seraya meraba perubahan situasi yang baru saja terjadi. Lelaki di hadapannya mendadak mencondongkan tubuh, wajah yang setengah miring mendekat ragu.

Kemudian, bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Dan Jongin segera memagut. Lidah menelusup, menjilati kelembutan yang berada di antara geligi mereka. Tangan lelaki itu lalu mendorong bahu Kyungsoo hingga terbaring.

Kyungsoo terperangkap dalam himpitan kaki yang mengurung tubuh mungilnya.

Masih di sela ciuman yang belum usai, ia menangkap Jongin berbisik. Mengungkapkan sesuatu paling tidak rasional yang tidak pernah ia duga akan keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Mungkin itu masih ada, mungkin tidak. Aku adalah pembohong yang handal dan kau boleh menebak."

Do Kyungsoo memastikan bahwa ia telah membuat suatu kesalahan buruk; membiarkan hatinya jatuh kepada Kim Jongin. Tetapi ternyata hal itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo jera untuk membuat kesalahan yang lebih besar.

Memaksakan benaknya untuk percaya bahwa perasaan Jongin belum seutuhnya sirna.

 **-o-o-o-**

Pengharapan kecil ibarat lentera pada jalan yang gulita—nyalanya menenangkan, seolah kita bisa menemukan tujuan jika kita benar-benar berusaha.

Lewat satu pengharapan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan dari Jongin kemarin, ia meningkatkan presistensi.

Sambil memeluk bantal ke dada, Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang tidur Jongin tanpa permisi. Membuat lelaki itu sedikit terlonjak hingga ke ujung ranjang.

Lalu tanpa permintaan maaf, ia berujar tegas—hampir seperti memerintah, "aku ingin tidur denganmu."

Kelopak mata Jongin berkedip beberapa kali, tarikan napas lelaki itu sekilas terdengar tidak stabil.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo benci Jongin yang seperti ini. Kepercayaan diri lelaki itu seolah memiliki tuas tersendiri yang harus diaktifkan secara manual.

Terkadang, Kyungsoo dapat menangkap aura Kim Jongin yang sendiri dan kesepian. Namun pada lain hari Kim Jongin berubah menjadi manusia brengsek yang sanggup menciptakan kemelut besar yang bertahan begitu lama.

Tidak sabar menunggu tanggapan, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambil inisiatif. Ia berderap cepat sebelum berbaring telentang di atas ranjang Jongin, menyisakan jarak cukup lebar di antara mereka.

Keduanya lantas sama-sama memandangi langit-langit ruangan yang redup tanpa pertukaran kata.

Hening membengkak, menginterverensi pikiran yang seharusnya kosong menjadi berkerumun asumsi-asumsi panjang tanpa klausa. Pertanyaan yang muncul mulai melenceng, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan salah satunya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Masih menatap ke atas, Jongin menimpali, "apa?"

" _Not be in love_ ," Kyungsoo membenahi bantal sebagai bentuk distraksi dari sakit ketika melanjutkan, "aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakannya."

Kali ini, Jongin menoleh. Tubuh sepenuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo dengan lengan terisisip di kepala. Lelaki itu terlihat mencari jawaban, namun apa yang dikemukakan justru adalah sebuah pengalih.

"Sejak kapan?"

Kyungsoo menyahut dengan kata yang sama persis, "apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Ada jeda tidak teraba yang tidak akan ditemukan pada pertanyaaan itu jika Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar memperhatikan—seakan Jongin takut ia terdengar terlalu percaya diri ketika mengatakannya.

Padahal, seberapapun Kyungsoo ingkar, fakta itu tidak akan berubah fiktif.

Jongin memang memilikinya—raga dan jiwa.

Mengangkat sudut bibir Kyungsoo akhirnya merespon, "entah."

 _Itu_ , juga fakta.

Sebab cinta lebih sering datang diam-diam.

Seperti hembus angin yang membelai sela-sela jari tetapi terus kau abaikan. Kau tidak akan menyadarinya sampai ia berulah—memporak-porandakan apa yang ada di sekitarmu layaknya anak kecil yang bertingkah demi mendapat perhatian.

Maka tertawa sumbang Kyungsoo menyambung, "aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan."

Ia melempar pandangan ke Jongin kemudian bergeser lebih dekat dengan lelaki yang tidak bergerak hingga napas mereka berpadu, mengejar, dan kelopak mata turut berkedip pelan.

Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo mencuri ciuman dari bibir Jongin.

Ia merasakan tubuh Jongin sedikit menegang, namun sudah.

Hanya sebentar, sebelum segalanya berubah terlalu intim—lidah menari, gigi saling menarik bibir, lalu basah, hangat yang beranjak panas, dan semakin panas seiring dengan pagutan yang serampangan.

Tangan Jongin tiba-tiba menelusup masuk ke balik bajunya, mencengkeram pinggangnya kuat untuk memusnahkan jarak yang ada.

Kepalan Kyungsoo yang mengusutkan lengan baju Jongin menguat. Ia membalas ciuman lelaki yang seolah tengah menikmati bibirnya.

Selepas desah tidak sengaja lolos dari mulut Kyungsoo dan sesuatu dalam diri Jongin mendadak berubah.

Lelaki itu menyudahi ciuman mereka. Menjilat bibir kikuk dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Kyungsoo yakin ini adalah saat dimana Jongin berpikir untuk pergi.

Tetapi entah mengapa, setelah melihat matanya, lelaki itu justru memilih tinggal.

Mungkin ada sendu bernaung di sana. Mungkin Jongin hanya merasa iba sehingga kedua lengannya mendekap Kyungsoo kuat.

Namun saat Jongin mengecup keningnya dan berbisik, "istirahatlah."

Haru biru merebak di dada Kyungsoo, menyerbu tiap inci hingga ia kesulitan bernapas. Menguburkan kepalanya di pelukan Jongin, ia tersenyum kecil.

Lentera harapannya berkobar kian terang.

 **-o-o-o-**

Agenda Kyungsoo pada pagi berikutnya adalah mengajak Jongin untuk sarapan di luar.

Ia meyakinkan lelaki yang tidak terbiasa untuk bangun pagi pada hari Sabtu itu untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Kyungsoo dengan antusias memilihkan baju untuk Jongin, mendorong lelaki yang lebih tinggi menuju ke kamar mandi hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai ke restoran yang berjarak tidak jauh dari apartemen.

Perubahan suasana nyatanya adalah suatu kebutuhan—atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasi Kyungsoo semata karena ia merasa ia menangkap Jongin berkali-kali memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Ada afeksi, ada kehangatan, ada kesedihan yang bergumul menjadi satu dalam pandangan lelaki itu selagi ia berceloteh mengenai apa saja yang mampir di pikirannya.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak berencana untuk berhenti bicara, paling tidak sampai—tiba-tiba, begitu mendadak, ia mendengar Jongin menggumam rendah sekali.

" _You're beautiful_."

Ungkapan itu merupakan sesuatu yang impulsif—tidak sengaja, di luar pengaruh refleks, serta bisik yang tidak diniatkan untuk terdengar, Kyungsoo mengerti.

Namun hal itu cukup untuk membuat bibirnya menganga, sementara Jongin sibuk mengalihkan penglihatan seakan apa yang baru saja lelaki itu ucapkan tidak pernah terjadi.

Mencoba menghargai Jongin, Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum tipis.

" _Thanks_ ," jawabnya, tetapi kecanggungan masih enggan berlayar sehingga ia kembali menambahkan dengan canda, " _i get that a lot_."

Di luar dugaan, tawa pelan masuk ke pendengarannya.

Kyungsoo mendongak, ia melihat Jongin menyembunyikan wajah dengan menatap ke bawah. Namun bahu lelaki itu sedikit berguncang dan Kyungsoo menyambar, "kau sedang menertawakanku?"

Jongin tampak menelan gelaknya, lelaki itu lantas mengangkat kepala seraya menyahut, "tidak, tentu tidak."

"Oh, Tuhan kau jelas-jelas menertawakanku!" seru Kyungsoo geram.

Atau mungkin tidak sepenuhnya, karena detik berikutnya Jongin tertawa lepas dan Kyungsoo jelas tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menuntaskan amarahnya.

Ia tidak akan melewatkan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Jongin yang tertawa seperti ini—tawa tanpa sindiran atau pulas sarkasme. Tawa yang tulus, tawa yang mendadak menghadirkan aroma rumput, tanah lembab, deterjen berlebihan di celana, serta cinta yang naif.

Dua korneanya tidak berpindah, pendengaran menajam menikmati tawa Jongin yang membuat hatinya kembali jatuh—tenggelam, menyelam hingga dasar.

Di perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mengenggam tangan Jongin. Senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya masih enggan luruh.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan hingga mencapai apartemen, lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar balkon. Menyeduh siang yang bergulung dengan percakapan yang masih tetap didominasi oleh Kyungsoo dan hembus asap rokok Jongin yang—secara ajaib tidak mengganggunya.

Mungkin ia terlampau bahagia.

Mungkin pengharapannya perlahan menjadi sumbu yang lebih besar, yang lebih menerangkan.

Saat malam menjemput dan Kyungsoo bersarang nyaman di kedua lengan Jongin, ia segera memutuskan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang indah.

Namun—selayaknya sebuah pertanda berbasis ilmu pasti, burung cenderung terbang lebih tinggi ketika cuaca cerah, bulan dikelilingi cincin ketika ia ingin mengingatkan bahwa salju akan turun dalam waktu dekat.

Dan tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum badai dahsyat menyerang?

 _Hari yang tenang._

Langit merah menghipnotis, wangi bunga mendadak semerbak —pahitnya, penipu ulung selalu paham bagaimana cara mengelabui resah.

 **-o-o-o-**

Badai bagi Kyungsoo tidak datang dalam bentuk hujan besar, gulungan awan hitam berkelompok, atau banjir bandang yang menghanyutkan.

Badai bagi Kyungsoo sederhana.

Sungguh.

Hanya dini hari sepi bersanding gelap harapannya yang padam saat ia melihat Jongin memasuki apartemen mereka dalam keadaan sepenuhnya mabuk.

Bau alkohol tercium tajam, bercampur dengan pahit rokok dan parfum lelaki murahan.

Namun tidak ada satupun yang cukup kuat untuk meretakkan pertahanan Kyungsoo selain Jongin yang menyeringai kecil sembari mengutarakan, "sudah?"

Lelaki itu jelas sedang mengalamatkan keadaan hatinya— _sudahkah kau patah_?

"Ini yang akan terjadi ketika kita menjadi sepasang kekasih." Jongin melanjutkan, tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang bahkan belum selamat dari kejatuhan sebelumnya. "Aku sudah peringatkan bahwa kau akan menyesal."

Tidak.

Kyungsoo berani bersumpah ia tidak pernah menyesal. Kehilangan toleransi tidak selalu dapat diartikan sebagai penyesalan.

Hanya saja, ini sudah terlalu jauh.

Membuktikan suatu hipotesa tidak lantas mengizinkan seseorang untuk membuat orang lain merasa tidak berharga.

Membuktikan suatu hipotesa tidak lantas mengizinkan seseorang untuk menerbangkan orang lain dengan segala bualan manis hanya untuk dirampas sayapnya kemudian ketika jarak dirasa sudah cukup tinggi.

Terdapat sengat yang Kyungsoo rasakan dimana-mana dalam satu waktu—di matanya yang basah tanpa perintah, di telinganya yang berdengung, di dadanya yang kini perih.

Ia mendengus pelan, sedikit tertawa, atau mungkin justru menangis, ia tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu, semuanya sakit.

Seluruh bagian tubuhnya sakit.

Mencengkeram-cengkeram ujung lengan baju panjangnya, Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Kepalanya mendongak tegak sebab Jongin butuh tahu dampak semacam apa yang telah lelaki itu perbuat.

"Ah," Kyungsoo berkata dengan suara parau yang asing di pendengarannya sendiri. "Kau benar-benar berusaha keras untuk membuatku muak, ya?"

Sepintas lara terbersit di mata Jongin sesaat setelah ia mengungkapkan itu. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya, saat inipun Jongin juga tengah terluka.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya yang berupaya. Jongin juga harus mengerti, Jongin juga harus mengatasi kerumitan dirinya sendiri.

Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menyambar kunci apartemen yang tergantung di dekat _pantry_. Emosi yang menumpuk kian meninggi. Ia berusaha menahan tangis yang merebak sembari berjalan menuju pintu, bahunya menyenggol lengan Jongin kasar.

Sebuah trauma yang tidak seharusnya dibuka tiba-tiba menggantung berat di ujung lidah Kyungsoo.

"Asal kau tahu, Jongin."

Ia berharap, kalimat yang ia paparkan dapat menjadi salam perpisahan yang dramatis.

" _You're not him._ "

 **-o-o-o-**

Pada sebuah pintu rumah yang lain, pemiliknya tidak habis pikir siapa gerangan yang bertamu pada jam tidak wajar seperti sekarang.

Ia membuka pintu dengan kesal, mulut bersiap memaki hanya untuk kemudian dibuat bungkam.

Sahabatnya menangis.

Gigi mengigigit kepalan tangan sendiri demi meredam isak dan tubuhnya segera menerjang untuk memeluk ketika mereka bersipandang.

Luhan hanya dapat membalas pelukan tersebut, tangan dengan sabar mengusap punggung —menenangkan, sembari mendengarkan tangis pilu sahabatnya.

Di antara sesenggukan yang patah, ia menangkap Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, "aku lelah sekali."

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note:**

Haloooo, ga sadar udah lama banget ternyata. Aku kira baru beberapa hari, huhuhu maaf sekali.  
Semoga kalian belum bosen sama ceritanya ya. Aku bener-bener sibuk soalnya :(

Terimakasih buat yang setia banget terus _review_ dan nungguin cerita ini.  
Aku harap _update_ -nya nggak mengecewakan karena aku lagi agak susah dapet _mood_ -nya.

 _Anyway_ , jangan lupa buat ninggalin jejak lagi. ILY. _See ya on the nex update_!

 **XOXO**  
 _ **Sher.**_


	6. The Truth

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **THE TRUTH**

 _I'm never gonna let you close to me_  
 _Even though you mean the most to me_  
 _'Cause every time I open up, it hurts_ _  
_

* * *

.

 _"Baby Jen?" Jongin memanggil pelan, langkahnya mengendap menuju ruang tidur adik perempuannya._

 _Ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, jantung berdegup keras sebab ia baru saja menyaksikan Jennie yang memasuki rumah dengan derai air mata._

 _Dari ambang pintu, Jongin menangkap Jennie sedang menggengam sekepal rambutnya sendiri. Gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin, tangan kanannya memegang gunting._

 _Satu hal yang Jongin tahu pasti, Jennie sangat menyayangi rambut panjangnya. Adiknya merawat rambut sepunggungnya dengan sangat baik, terbukti dari berbagai jenis botol perawatan yang berjejer rapi di atas meja rias._

 _Maka untuk melihat Jennie mendadak mengarahkan gunting ke kepalan rambut untuk memotongnya secara asal membuat Jongin sontak berteriak._

 _"Jennie!"_

 _Ia segera berlari, telapak tangannya menggenggam kuat ujung sisi gunting yang runcing tepat sebelum benda itu memotong rambut adiknya._

 _Jennie memberontak, berusaha tetap menggerakkan benda itu tanpa menyadari bahwa tangan Jongin berada di sana untuk mencegah._

 _Beberapa potong rambut mulai berjatuhan ke lantai._

 _Melihat itu, Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga merebut gunting yang menjadi permasalahan. Ia segera melemparkannya jauh dari jangkauan Jennie begitu benda tersebut berpindah tangan._

 _Adiknya menangis semakin keras_ — _lengking meraung yang membuat hati Jongin kandas._

 _Dalam satu suara tumpul, Jennie jatuh terduduk. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya sambil mengeluarkan segala isak dari dada._

 _Di antara tangisnya, Jennie mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang mengirimkan lara ke lubuk terdalam Jongin._

 _"Oppa," bisik gadis itu parau, "dia bilang rambut panjangku membosankan."_

 **-o-o-o-**

Jongin terbangun dengan tubuh penuh peluh.

Ia terengah, napasnya berhembus serampangan hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Seraya menggosok wajahnya frustasi beberapa kali, ia menunduk untuk menenangkan diri sendiri.

Potongan memori itu belum juga hilang.

Bagaimanapun Jongin mengenyahkannya, potongan itu tetap hadir sebagai mimpi buruk. Ia sadar kejadian itu telah lama berlalu, begitu pula dengan segala kesedihan dan kepedihan yang mengikutinya ketika ia melihat adik perempuannya jatuh dalam depresi berat.

Namun hal tersebut membekas sebagai trauma. Menancap kuat di lubuk terdalam Jongin yang selalu dilema.

Menelan ludah, Jongin berusaha untuk membuang berat yang menggelayut di dadanya. Ia melirik sekilas ke nakas, menangkap benda digital yang berkedip menampilkan pukul sepuluh lebih.

Kening Jongin mengernyit, ia tidak sadar bahwa siang telah sedikit menoreh langit pagi.

Dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar, Jongin membuka selimut.

Pada waktu-waktu ini biasanya Kyungsoo telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Lelaki itu mungkin sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lain semacam menyedot debu pada karpet—walaupun jasa pembersih di apartemen mereka tidak pernah absen untuk melakukan pekerjaan serupa, tetapi Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa diam.

Jadi, Jongin berjalan keluar.

Langkahnya tertatih timpang, namun ia tahu penyembuh dari segala gundahnya menunggu di luar sana—senyum tulus yang cerah serta ajakan untuk makan bersama.

Membuka pintu, Jongin memindai sejenak ke penjuru ruangan yang sepi.

Ia tertegun bodoh dengan benak penuh pertanyaan, akan tetapi kemudian segaris sungging pahit tergambar di bibirnya.

Ia lupa.

Oh, ia sungguh lupa.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa membawa apapun selain masalah yang belum selesai, kalimat yang menjadi penyebab mimpi buruknya dan sebagian hatinya yang kini terasa terlalu kosong.

Mendesah lelah, Jongin merosot dengan punggung bersandar pada pintu. Kegundahannya menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang lebih defensif;

 _perasaan_ _kehilangan_.

 **-o-o-o-**

"Ini masih pukul dua siang."

Seorang bartender yang tidak Jongin tahu namanya berceletuk setelah ia memesan segelas wiski. Wanita itu mengamati Jongin dengan menghakimi—juga sedikit mencari keseriusan Jongin akan pesanan sebelumnya.

Menantang, Jongin membalas tatapan tersebut.

Ia sedang malas berdebat dan memilih cara ini agar si bartender segera membuat pesanannya tanpa banyak bicara.

Memahami arti tatapan Jongin, wanita dengan _piercing_ di telinga itu kemudian mengangkat kedua alis tak acuh. Bunyi botol beradu gelas kaca berdenting, beberapa bongkah es dituang sebelum Jongin menerima pesanannya di tangan.

Ia menimbang gelas itu sejenak, memutar di genggaman selagi isi kepalanya melukiskan wajah seseorang secara berulang-ulang tanpa kenal lelah.

Do Kyungsoo.

Sahabat kecilnya.

Seseorang yang menghuni paling banyak bagian hati Jongin hingga membuat ia gundah tentang bagaimana cara mengusir lelaki itu dari sana.

Oh, tidak.

 _Itu bukan cinta._

Jongin tidak jatuh cinta.

Jongin _tidak mau_ jatuh cinta.

Ia bahkan memastikan dengan sangat baik bahwa ia selalu berhasil mencegah hal tersebut sebelum itu terjadi. Pengecoh yang ia pilih bervariasi—pekerjaan, rokok, alkohol, musik klub.

Tetapi ketika Jongin tahu ia berada dalam masa kritis, ketika hatinya yang lemah mulai jatuh, mulai menginginkan Kyungsoo pada titik dimana sentuhan sederhana dari lelaki itu dapat membuatnya berlutut dan mengaku bahwa Kyungsoo adalah matahari di tata suryanya yang kacau, hanya ada satu pilihan yang pasti tersedia.

Peraduan tubuh yang liar— _seks yang kotor._

Seks mendorong Jongin untuk lupa, membuat benaknya yang berisi perasaan kepada Kyungsoo untuk segera sirna. Menggantikan segala ' _jika saja_ ' yang bertebaran menjadi hasrat murni untuk merusak orang lain.

Karena sejujurnya—bagi Jongin, itu tidak adil bagaimana mereka begitu mudah menyerahkan diri sementara ia bertahan mati-matian untuk tidak jatuh kepada satu-satunya lelaki yang mampu membuatnya luruh.

"Kau punya reputasi yang menarik."

Imaji menyurut, lamunan Jongin buyar saat bartender di balik meja kembali menyapa.

"Oh, ya?" jawabnya malas.

Jongin meminum tegukan pertama dari senyawa yang ia pesan sebelumnya dan berniat untuk menyudahi percakapan itu. Namun mendadak, suatu rasa penasaran menyerangnya.

"Apa saja yang kau dengar tentangku?"

"Banyak." Bartender di hadapannya tertawa kecil. "Banyak sekali."

Jongin menyadarinya—pembicaraan yang terjadi di balik punggung, kalimat tertukar yang merambat dari telinga ke telinga tentang dirinya, tetapi ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Berpaling ke bartender yang masih memperhatikannya, ia bertanya, " _care to share_?"

Seperti telah menunggu kalimat tersebut, si bartender dengan cepat menyahut, "yang mana? Yang baik atau yang buruk?"

"Terserah," Jongin mengedikkan bahu, ia hanya ingin mendengar, bukan meneliti.

"Okay."

Bartender itu tiba-tiba mendekat, kedua sisi lengan bertumpu pada meja sementara wajah mendekat ke Jongin.

Merasa risih, Jongin hendak menarik tubuhnya menjauh, akan tetapi dada penuh si bartender mendadak terjamah penglihatannya dan ia segera mengerti situasi apa yang sedang berlangsung saat itu.

"Ini adalah salah satu yang paling buruk," wanita itu terkikik sejenak. "Katanya, kau adalah pedofil yang tidak bisa melampiaskan nafsumu dengan tepat. Maka dari itu kau berubah menjadi penggila seks dan mengincar seseorang dengan wajah kekanakan."

Jongin meloloskan dengus tawa pelan sebab itu terdengar sangat konyol. Darimana pula orang-orang ini dapat menyimpulkan hal semacam itu sementara ia selalu memilih targetnya secara acak.

Lagipula, biasanya justru mereka yang mengundangnya secara eksplisit untuk menerkam.

Seperti sekarang—ketika si bartender dengan sengaja mengekspos leher putih jenjangnya tepat di depan mata Jongin.

Masih dibasuh penasaran, Jongin mengulur pembicaraan, "lalu yang baik?"

Bartender itu mengerucutkan bibir seolah sedang mencari pernyataan mana yang patut dilontarkan. Suasana bar yang sepi nyatanya menjadi keuntungan sebab Jongin tidak perlu takut jika keingintahuannya tidak terjawab.

"Ada satu yang paling aku ingat," kedua alis wanita yang kini bertumpu dagu tampak mengerut. "Katanya, kau sedang menutup patah hatimu yang tidak kunjung sembuh."

Jongin tersenyum kecut karena kalimat itu tidak sepenuhnya salah dan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia memang nyaris patah hati—seseorang yang sungguh ia inginkan tidak dapat menjadi miliknya, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak nyaris patah hati?

Tetapi Jongin mengerti apa yang orang-orang lain sebut sebagai patah hati akan menghancurkannya ratusan kali lipat daripada perasaan tidak nyaman yang menetap di sanubarinya selama ini.

Sebab seperti yang sudah ia tegaskan sebelumnya, ia belum jatuh cinta.

"Hey," si bartender menegur ketika Jongin diam terlalu lama. "Jadi, rumor mana yang merupakan kenyataan?"

Jongin meneguk isi gelasnya habis, berdesis sejenak ketika rasa terbakar tersisa di indra perasanya. Ia lalu menatap wanita di hadapannya, jemari dengan berani memilin rambut wanita tersebut.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya.

Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengalihkan topik. Meletakkan gelas ke atas meja, ia mendekatkan bibir ke telinga si bartender.

"Sekarang katakan," bisiknya rendah. "Pukul berapa _shift_ -mu berakhir?"

 **-o-o-o-**

Sesuatu yang dekat dapat menjadi asing dalam sesaat.

Apa yang hilang dari apartemen itu hanya satu—sebuah rupa, sesosok raga. Namun apa yang menjadi dampak nyatanya beragam—Jongin hampir tidak pernah pulang, melompat dari satu kamar hotel ke kamar hotel lain tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Setiap kali rindu mengetuk ia menenggak minuman keras, setiap kali Kyungsoo hadir di kepala ia menyumpah segala sesuatu sebelum beranjak mencari pelampiasan.

Perputaran tersebut sia-sia, tidak ada yang bekerja.

Jongin seperti kehilangan arah, meraba apa yang harus ia lakukan kala pagi menjelang. Pekerjaannya berantakan, kreativitas yang biasa menjadi salah satu pengalih berubah menjadi bumerang. Tangannya tanpa sadar menggoreskan sketsa wajah Kyungsoo, hingga berlembar-lembar mengisi setiap sisi ruang tidur—sebagian kusut karena penciptanya meremas dan melemparkannnya frustasi.

Ini entah sudah hari keberapa ia tidak pulang.

 _Ini entah sudah hari keberapa tidak ada Kyungsoo di kehidupannya._

Membuka kunci apartemen, Jongin membiarkan pintu itu menganga lebar sejenak. Ia memindai bagian dalamnya yang berantakan, tidak ada satupun yang berada pada tempatnya.

Dengan tubuh lunglai, ia berniat segera menuju ke ruang tidurnya. Tetapi langkah kaki mengirimnya ke ruang yang lain—ke sebuah ruang yang tidak pernah ia pijak.

Berdiri termenung di depan pintunya, Jongin hampir tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin selama mereka tinggal bersama ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana ruang tidur Kyungsoo terlihat.

Tangannya yang ragu menggenggam gagang pintu, beberapa detik berlalu hanya seperti itu sebelum akhirnya ia mendorongnya hingga terbuka.

Ruangan itu rapi dan sederhana.

Tidak ada pajangan yang menggantung atau dekorasi lain yang menghiasi dindingnya. Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin ruangan ini akan terlihat membosankan.

Akan tetapi bagi Jongin, ruangan ini benar-benar mencerminkan Kyungsoo.

Ia dapat merasakan Kyungsoo dimana-mana, di karpet ruangannya yang bercorak hitam, di satu-satunya meja yang hanya dihuni lampu tidur, juga pada seprai linen lembut yang ditarik hingga ketat.

Menarik napas berat, Jongin duduk di tepian ranjang. Ia menggosok wajah kuat, mulai mempertanyakan argumennya sendiri mengenai kepemilikan.

Benaknya menduga, mungkinkah saat ini Kyungsoo bahagia? Mungkinkah saat ini ia telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang terlupakan di keseharian lelaki itu?

Sebab jika jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu adalah iya, maka Kyungsoo benar.

 _Kepemilikan hanya imbuhan._

Mungkin perasaan ini hakikatnya memang berdasar pada menyerahkan, pada merelakan, tanpa pamrih, tanpa perih. Karena kenyatannya, Jongin dapat bertahan hidup hanya dengan gagasan bahwa Kyungsoo bahagia.

Mencoba mengalihkan ribut di dalam otaknya, Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya kuat ke atas ranjang. Ia meringkuk, meraih selimut Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya erat seolah itu dapat menutup tempat kosong yang telah mendekam di hatinya selama berhari-hari.

Seraya menutup mata, ia menghirup aroma selimut itu, berharap terdapat jejak-jejak kehadiran Kyungsoo di sana.

Namun, percuma.

Ia terlelap dengan suasana hati yang masih tidak karuan.

 **-o-o-o-**

Hal pertama yang Jongin dengar ketika ia terbangun adalah suara Kyungsoo. Ia hampir menertawakan diri sendiri, menganggap bahwa halusinasinya mulai mendekati ke arah gila.

Akan tetapi ketika kesadarannya terisi, sosok Kyungsoo ternyata memang berdiri di hadapannya —menatap dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur sesuatu yang hanya bisa didefinisikan sebagai terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sambar lelaki itu tanpa permisi.

Jongin yang tidak memiliki jawaban cerdas hanya mampu bangkit dari posisinya, menata diri sejenak seraya mencari pertanyaan untuk memutarbalikkan keadaan yang tersudut padanya.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

Kyungsoo terlihat tidak terpancing. Lelaki itu menuju ke arah lemari pakaiannya, kedua alis bertaut berang seolah Jongin baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyinggung.

Masih dalam diam, Kyungsoo meraih satu tas jinjing besar dari dalam lemari. Ia mulai mengepak pakaiannya satu per satu, memasukkan dengan gerakan gusar yang begitu terlihat.

Merasa ada yang salah, Jongin memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, "Kyungsoo—"

Namun lelaki yang dipanggil terlebih dahulu memotong dengan nada tajam. "Kau menyukai ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini semua, Jongin," suara Kyungsoo meninggi. "Apa kau menyukai ketika aku berpikir bahwa kau ternyata peduli? apa kau menyukai ketika aku berpikir bahwa kau—yang tertidur di sini sedang merindukanku?"

Jongin kehilangan kata.

Ia hanya membenahi duduknya, isi kepala memutar berbagai penjelasan yang saling tumpang tindih tanpa jalan keluar.

"Untuk sekali saja," Kyungsoo meretakkan sunyi dengan getar suara tertahan. "Untuk sekali saja, beri aku jawaban mengenai ini."

Jongin menengadah untuk menatap Kyungsoo, akan tetapi apa yang ia tangkap seakan adalah seseorang yang asing.

Lelaki yang tengah berada di sana berdiri dengan punggung jatuh, lensanya memerah tanpa air mata, gigi mengiggit bibir bawah kuat—seolah ia tengah mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

" _What makes you so scared of me,_ Jongin?" Kyungsoo berbisik sangat pelan, intonasinya tipis namun menuntut.

" _I'm not._ " Jongin segera mengelak.

Ia berdiri cepat dari posisinya—tidak menyukai gagasan bahwa Kyungsoo mengira ini disebabkan oleh ketakutannya akan Kyungsoo.

"Aku," ucapnya setelah desah panjang yang putus asa, ia tidak lagi bisa mengindar dari ini. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka."

Kyungsoo memincing sengit, ada racun tersembunyi di bantahan berikutnya, "apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa sekarang, aku sedang tidak terluka?"

"Itu tidak sama, Kyungsoo."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya!" Jongin membentak begitu keras, urat di pelipsinya menegang dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo berjengit mundur.

Keduanya bertahan dengan posisi sama pada detik-detik selanjutnya, ruangan tersebut hanya berisi deru halus napas serta tatapan yang saling menunggu satu sama lain—menanti siapa yang terlebih dahulu dingin kepala untuk berbicara secara dewasa.

" _Cinta itu destruktif."_

Jongin akhirnya berucap.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jennie," lanjutnya lirih, ia benci mengungkit perkara ini. "Kyungsoo, aku tahu bagaimana aku. Aku—"

"Berhenti." Kyungsoo menyela, oktaf jauh turun dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak, dengar," Jongin bersikeras. "Aku tahu aku akan mengacau, aku tidak pernah handal dalam perasaan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga adikku sendiri ketika dia jelas-jelas sedang terperangkap dalam hubungan yang tidak sehat. Aku tahu sifatku tidak jauh berbeda dari lelaki sialan itu dan—"

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau terus menyamakan dirimu sendiri dengan mantan kekasih Jennie." Kyungsoo kembali memotong di tengah, tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut mengenai apa yang sedang dikemukakan Jongin. " _For fuck's sake_ , Jongin. _You're not him_."

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Tidak, bagiku kau bukan dia."

"Aku bilang jangan sok tahu." Jongin mendesis marah. Ia mengambil langkah cepat menuju pintu seraya berseru, " _this conversation is over_."

Mendadak, tangan Kyungsoo membalik bahunya, punggungnya dihantamkan ke arah pintu sebelum lelaki yang lebih kecil menghimpitnya kuat.

" _This conversation is not over_!"

Jongin yang tersentak membelalak, pandangan refleks tertuju ke mata Kyungsoo untuk menemukan amarah di sana.

Tetapi tidak ada.

Apa yang ia temukan justru adalah mata berkaca-kaca. Sorotnya sendu, biru, dan selaras dengan pernyataan parau yang dibisikkan dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau mencintaiku."

Untuk sepersekian detik, Jongin terhenyak. Kepalanya kosong, sebab tiba-tiba ia tidak mengerti balasan dari kalimat itu. Sesuatu yang biasanya spontan terucap dengan percaya diri kali ini menjadi jawaban kabur yang kehilangan arti.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Mulutnya berucap, sementara tangannya melakukan hal yang kontradiktif. Ia meraih kedua kaki Kyungsoo, mengangkatnya hingga sepasang kaki tersebut melingkar di pinggang.

Bibirnya meraih, memagut bibir Kyungsoo yang segera membalas. Langkahya menjadi terburu, membawa Kyungsoo dekat ke ranjang sebelum menjatuhkannya di sana.

Dua mata tertambat mengamati, menyaksikan satu per satu pakaian yang tanggal dan berserakan sebelum akhirnya sang pemilik bertutur, "bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Jongin memilih geming, ia meminum banyak-banyak sosok Kyungsoo yang terbaring di bawahnya, seluruh pakaian lelaki itu telah tandas.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo menegaskan tidak sabar.

Membuat ia terpaksa menyahut, di antara napas yang kembali tercuri oleh ciuman, di antara kepala yang semakin ramai terisi oleh Kyungsoo, "aku memang tidak mencintaimu."

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak, itu bukan sebuah kebohongan. Ini yang merupakan sebuah kebohongan."

Jongin membimbing kepala Kyungsoo ke atas bantal dengan hati-hati—sebuah perlakuan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan kepada partner seks manapun. Ia menyingkirkan surai yang menghalangi mata lelaki itu, menciumnya sekali lagi di bibir, di leher, di dada, di mana saja yang terjamah penglihatannya.

Lalu, "aku mencintaimu."

Jongin yakin ia sedang berbohong, Jongin yakin ia sedang membuktikan poin sebelumnya, tetapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak mengatakan demikian.

"Mengapa itu terdengar jujur?" Kyungsoo bertanya selagi Jongin beranjak ke bawah, mengaitkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo ke atas bahunya.

"Aku sudah katakan aku adalah pembohong yang baik."

Itu fakta, itu sebuah kejujuran—bahwa ia, selama ini, memang pembohong yang baik. Namun kali ini pernyataan tersebut tidak lagi relevan.

Sejarah telah berubah dan Jongin tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Mengalihkan kecamuk yang melanda, Jongin mulai memainkan lidahnya di bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia menjilati jalan masuk lelaki itu, menghasilkan desahan yang mengirimkan jemari Kyungsoo untuk menelusup ke sela rambutnya.

Kemudian bibirnya beranjak menggigit paha Kyungsoo, memberikan hisapan yang meninggalkan jejak di sana sebelum kembali memusatkan diri ke bagian bawah tubuh lelaki itu.

Layaknya telepati, Jongin mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat digunakan sebagai lubrikasi.

Dalam situasi serupa, Jongin biasanya memilih seks kering—hanya melumuri miliknya menggunakan saliva, kemudian menghujamkannya tanpa peduli teriakan kesakitan dari lawan mainnya.

Sedangkan dengan Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar mempersiapkan bagian tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan —menjilatinya hingga sangat basah, memasukkan jarinya satu per satu seraya mendengarkan rinithan Kyungsoo yang lambat laun mereda, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendorong ujung miliknya masuk.

Kyungsoo melepaskan desahan pendek. Lelaki itu mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk menggapai leher Jongin. Bibir mereka kembali beradu dalam ciuman yang kasar.

Pembicaraan sebelumnya mendadak luntur untuk sejenak. Apa yang bersarang di kepala dua lelaki yang kini saling lekat adalah hasrat yang memuncak.

Jongin membiarkan seluruh miliknya masuk, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terjatuh pasrah di atas ranjang. Ia membuka kedua kaki lelaki itu lebih lebar, matanya tidak lepas untuk meneliti setiap apa yang merupakan bagian dari Kyungsoo—pipi yang bersemu, tubuh yang menggeliat, bagian bawah lelaki itu yang meregang setiap kali Jongin menghujam dalam.

Desahan beruntun mengisi ruangan, erangan yang saling sahut serta suara peraduan yang semakin intens. Di antara hujaman, Jongin tidak sengaja menangkap leher Kyungsoo yang tidak bernoda.

Bayangan yang tidak perlu masuk, sesuatu yang paling dekat dengan cemburu mendadak tersulut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin menghisap leher Kyungsoo—gerakan sama sekali tidak melambat. Panas napas Kyungsoo berhembus ke telinganya. desahan lemah memabukkan yang membuat Jongin hilang pertahan diri.

Kenyatannya—ia, ternyata, tidak sekuat yang ia kira.

" _You're perfect_ , Kyungsoo."

Seketika, Jongin merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo mendekapnya erat, napas lelaki itu berubah berat, "katakan bahwa kau berbohong."

Dalam satu perpindahan tajam, Jongin menusuk bagian paling sensitif Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang berbaring di bawahnya berteriak, punggung melengkung oleh setiap hujaman menukik yang beruntun setelahnya.

"K-Kau belum," Kyungsoo menggumam susah payah, "kau belum menjawab."

Gerakan Jongin meningkat lebih brutal—ia berusaha membungkam Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki itu diam, diam, _diam_ , sebab ia tidak bisa berada di bawah tekanan seperti ini.

Akan tetapi kekhawatirannya diperkuat ketika Kyungsoo justru melanjutkan dengan, " _I didn't have sex._ "

Jongin mengernyit bingung.

" _That_ _day_. Ketika aku pergi semalam suntuk, _i didn't have sex_." Kyungsoo menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Aku hampir melakukannya. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai hal ini. Tetapi, ketika lelaki itu mulai menciumi tubuhku aku merasa salah."

Kepala Jongin segera dipenuhi kabut, ia sungguh berselimut kalut.

"Aku hanya ingin kau, Jongin."

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo menyibak rambutnya yang jatuh, lelaki itu lantas beranjak ke pangkuan Jongin untuk menanamkan satu ciuman dalam ke bibirnya.

"Jadi aku mohon, katakan padaku bahwa semua yang kau ucapkan tadi benar hanya sebatas dusta."

Bibir lelaki itu beranjak ke garis rahangnya, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sana.

"Sebab aku butuh alasan untuk menyudahi ini," Kyungsoo memeluknya, kepala terkubur pada ceruk leher selagi tubuh mereka bergerak lambat. "Sebab aku _sungguh_ butuh alasan untuk menyerah."

Mendengar itu, dada Jongin sesak oleh pengakuan, mengenai ia yang tidak ingin ini terjadi, mengenai ia yang sejujurnya memuja Kyungsoo lebih dari apapun walaupun cara yang ia gunakan tidak wajar, mengenai hatinya—yang berada di ambang, Kyungsoo hanya memerlukan satu kali ketukan sebelum menjadi pemilik seutuhnya.

Juga mengenai ia yang tahu bagaimana jika cerita cinta ini benar terwujud—mereka jatuh cinta, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jongin melakukan kesalahan, Kyungsoo yang memaafkan, Jongin yang kembali melakukan kesalahan, Kyungsoo yang terlalu mudah memaafkan.

Dalam siklus tersebut, Kyungsoo akan hancur tepat di depan mata Jongin tanpa ia sadari kapan. Ia hanya akan dapat mendeteksinya ketika Kyungsoo telah benar-benar lebur.

Maka dari itu ia memberikan tamparan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk sekedar menyadarkannya lagi; _ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta._

"Tentu aku sedang berbohong."

Pernyataan itu terlambat, janggal, dan ragu—Kyungsoo menangkap semuanya.

" _You're so cruel_."

Meraih pinggang Kyungsoo, Jongin berupaya menghilangkan kalimat lelaki itu dengan meningkatkan tempo gerakan.

Ia mendorong masuk miliknya hingga dalam, menaikturunkan tubuh Kyungsoo sembari menyingkirkan keinginan untuk membawa Kyungsoo berbaring di lengannya, menenangkan lelaki itu dengan sentuhan lembut, atau harapan mengenai masa depan.

Seks mereka berubah menjadi lebih basah—bukan hanya karena peluh, melainkan karena air mata Kyungsoo yang mulai memenuhi bahunya.

Klimaks keduanya menjemput bersamaan, tubuh mereka menegang, dekapannya saling mencekik dan air mata Kyungsoo turun lebih deras.

"Jongin, _this is how i break_."

Kyungsoo menangis tanpa suara, lengan melingkar kuat di leher Jongin untuk mempertahankan posisi mereka.

"Bukan dengan kau yang menginjak perasaanku dengan sengaja, melainkan dengan kau yang membuatku merasa berharga walaupun kenyataannya tidak demikian."

Jongin ingin membantah.

Tentu, kau berharga.

Tentu, sebab kau yang paling berharga.

Namun, seluruh kata sebaiknya tetap terperangkap pada tempatnya.

 _Do Kyungsoo, ketahuilah, kau lebih baik patah._

 _Aku tidak ingin dikenang sebagai seseorang yang mencintaimu kemudian menghancurkanmu._

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _._

 **Author's Note:**

OMAHGAD THIS CHAPTER IS SO BAD I WANNA CRY  
Maaf banget kalo kalian nunggu lama cuma tidak sepadan, hiks  
semoga kalian masih mau baca ya walopun ini semakin tidak jelas

Ingetin aku buat ga bikin ff chapter lagi karena mood suka ilang-ilangan ga jelas :')))

HUHUHUHU  
Sekali lagi maaf yaaah

Saran, kritik, review serta komentar dalam bentuk apapun sangat amat diapresiasi.

 **XOXO**  
 _ **Sher.**_


	7. The Surrender

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **THE SURRENDER**

 _You don't think  
That heaven's real  
So I'll love you  
'til it hurts like hell_

* * *

Terdapat sekelumit pahit yang menyerbu di ruangan itu. Dalam runduk sendu yang kian membeku, serta realisasi yang perlahan hadir untuk menyadarkan diri. Dua lelaki duduk saling memunggungi pada ujung tempat tidur—tubuh hanya berbalut selimut, selagi peluh mulai surut. Mereka tidak tahu harus memulai darimana atau bicara mengenai apa.

Karena ini adalah teritori asing.

Pertengkaran—bahkan mungkin aspek _apapun_ di antara mereka tidak pernah berujung kepada seks. Persatuan tubuh dengan gejolak gairah berbuntut kalimat-kalimat yang tidak mampu diucapkan pada situasi biasa. Kyungsoo—dalam pikirannya sendiri, berasumsi bahwa apa yang menjadi ekor sudah jelas.

 _The harder the heart, the harder it breaks_.

Namun ia menyerah, ia telah patah.

Kyungsoo ingin berhenti. Ia ingin mengakhiri pengingkaran ini, suatu harapan berisi keinginan agar Jongin kembali. Sebab orang-orang selalu berjuang untuk cinta yang percuma dan ia tidak ingin menjadi salah satunya.

Beranjak dari duduk, Kyungsoo meraih baju di lantai sebelum mengenakannya. Keputusannya bulat untuk pergi dari tempat ini— _dari Jongin_. Akan tetapi belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh dari tempat tidur, sebuah suara yang tadinya bungkam kemudian terdengar.

"Tinggal." Kyungsoo mematung, menunggu kata selanjutnya. "Biar aku yang pergi."

 _Oh, Kim Jongin._

Kyungsoo mendengus, hampir melepaskan tawa mencibir karena, "kenapa pada titik ini kau masih ingin menjadi pahlawan? Kau pikir aku masih bisa diselamatkan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa akan lebih mudah jika aku yang pindah."

Kyungsoo memapatkan bibir. Ia terlalu lelah untuk membantah, seluruh raganya terlalu letih untuk berpartisipasi dalam tarik ulur yang dimainkan Jongin. Sedetik lelaki itu peduli, sedetik kemudian lelaki itu berubah menjadi bajingan lagi.

Sementara Kyungsoo—dengan bodohnya, selalu mengira bahwa ia memiliki artian berbeda di mata Jongin.

Hal tersebut pula yang mendorongnya untuk melihat apakah Jongin bisa menganggapnya setara dengan mencoba menjadi target lelaki itu di bar tempo lalu. Jawaban dari eksperimennya memang tidak, tetapi ternyata itu belum cukup menjadi pembuktian yang kuat.

Maka menanggapi argumen sebelumnya Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengedikkan bahu.

"Ya, terserah." Ia tidak berani menoleh, memilih untuk mengambil langkah keluar dari ruang tidurnya sendiri. "Aku akan membersihkan diri, tetapi aku harap ketika aku selesai kau sudah tidak di sini."

Tidak ada sahutan yang tertangkap. Hanya berat tatapan dari lelaki di belakang yang begitu terasa melubangi punggung. Kyungsoo berusaha menjaga kepalanya agar tetap tinggi demi mengirimkan penutup yang akan mengakhiri malam panjang ini.

"Dan satu lagi," lanjutnya tanpa bergetar. "Aku mohon jangan pernah kembali."

 **-o-o-o-**

Kyungsoo harus memutar kursi untuk memunggungi Luhan ketika lelaki itu menyebutkan nama seseorang untuk yang kesekian kali di dekat telinganya. Ia berpura-pura menyisip kopi yang hanya tertinggal ampas demi menghindari kicauan Luhan selanjutnya. Namun sepertinya, semua percuma ketika sahabatnya justru memaksa masuk ke dalam kubikel, kemudian menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku rasa dia menarik."

Kyungsoo menggeleng jemu. "Luhan, aku tidak tertarik untuk terlibat dalam kencan apapun."

"Bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak."

"Kim Junmyeon?"

"Lu—"

"Aku berani bertaruh dia seratus persen tipemu." Luhan memotong, bibir meringis kecil. "Dia juga sering tertangkap basah mencuri pandang ke sini."

"Jangan membuat rumor."

Kyungsoo mendengus pendek seraya berdiri. Memutuskan untuk kembali mengisi kopinya sekaligus mencoba peruntungannya lagi agar bisa lepas dari Luhan. Tetapi lelaki itu ternyata tetap belum mau berhenti—langkah riangnya yang lebar mengikuti Kyungsoo hingga ke _pantry_.

"Aku tidak membuat rumor!" Sanggahan tersinggung atas ucapan Kyungsoo sebelumnya terdengar. "Kau bisa memanggil saksi-saksi yang melihatnya jika kau mau."

Alis Kyungsoo naik setengah mendeteksi subjek plural dari mulut sahabatnya, "saksi-saksi?"

"Ya, kedua mataku!"

Pelupuk Kyungsoo memejam erat. Ia sedikit menyesal telah menanyakan hal tersebut. Masih dengan sangat tidak acuh, tangannya menuang kafein cair yang sudah sedikit dingin dari dalam teko. Pada hari biasa, Kyungsoo akan mempermasalahkan ini. Namun untuk sekarang, ia tidak berniat untuk meracik kopi yang baru.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau setuju? _Let me set the date, okay? I can talk with him_."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tetapi—"

"Luhan, mengapa kau begitu bersikeras?"

"Karena ini!" Perubahan signifikan di nada Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ia memandang kedua tangan lelaki yang menunjuk ke arahnya—mengisyaratkan bahwa poin yang sedang dibicarakan adalah dirinya. "Kyungsoo, kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau terus-menerus bekerja hingga larut?"

"Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."

Kamuflase Kyungsoo terlalu lemah dan Luhan yang jeli segera membantah dengan, "kita baru saja merekrut karyawan magang."

Menangkap kalimat itu, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir. Sebab dalam hati, ia tahu persis apa alasan yang mendasari tindakannya; karena ini memang kehendaknya. Karena ia memang sengaja memaksakan diri dengan jumlah jam kerja panjang untuk menyibukkan isi kepalanya. Untuk setidaknya menjejalkan banyak perkara agar seseorang yang telah lama menghuni di sana sudi berkemas dan segera enyah.

Sebab patah hati bukan hanya permasalahan menyembuhkan.

Melainkan juga menyaring memori mana yang diizinkan tinggal tanpa harus menimbulkan luka ketika kembali dikenang.

"Kyungsoo, ini tidak sehat." Luhan yang secara tersirat memahami penyebab meraih kedua bahunya. "Aku tahu saranku belum tentu bekerja, tetapi paling tidak kau harus punya usaha untuk menggantikan dia."

Menggantikan mungkin bukan kata yang tepat. Tidak ada yang bisa diganti, cintanya kepada Jongin hampir mutlak tanpa kasasi. Akan tetapi mungkin pada kasus ini—pada kepala yang sudah ditinggali terlalu lama atas kemauannya sendiri, mungkin ia butuh bantuan. Mungkin seseorang yang bisa meyakinkan penghuni lama itu untuk angkat kaki bukanlah dirinya, melainkan penghuni yang baru.

"Sabtu ini aku ada waktu."

Wajah Luhan mendadak berseri saat sahutan itu mengudara. Dua tepukan pelan ke lengan didaratkan hingga isi cangkirnya nyaris tumpah. Masih berdiri pada tempat yang sama, Kyungsoo hanya mampu tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya berlalu seiring janji akan mengatur semua persiapan dengan Junmyeon untuk kencan mendatang.

Ada awal dari segala akhir.

Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa ia merupakan pemeran utama untuk menyembuhkan hatinya sendiri. Maka dari itu, tangannya kemudian meraih ponsel di dalam saku. Jemari bergulir cepat untuk menemukan satu nama dari puluhan daftar kontak yang tersimpan di sana. Menimbang sejenak, Kyungsoo melewati detik-detik berselimut keraguan yang sekuat tenaga berusaha dituntaskan.

 ** _Are you sure want to delete Kim Jongin?_**

Hela napas panjang, ibu jari Kyungsoo lantas menekan satu tombol dengan pasti.

 ** _Yes_**.

 **-o-o-o-**

Konfirmasi dari Luhan datang tidak lama pada hari yang sama. Sahabatnya mengatakan bahwa Junmyeon—mengutip apa yang diucapkan langsung oleh lelaki itu sendiri, sangat bersedia untuk mengambil kesempatan menjadi teman kencan Kyungsoo.

Itu adalah fakta yang harus Kyungsoo cerna tempo hari. Sementara pada detik ini, ia harus bergelut dengan fakta lain yang jauh lebih mengejutkan. Ia belum pernah berkencan. Ia belum pernah berada pada situasi formal dimana dua orang yang belum mengenal satu sama lain duduk sembari menghabiskan waktu bersama. Romansa yang ia miliki selama ini berpusat di Jongin dan ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk melanggar orbitnya.

Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia sangat gugup. Ia bahkan tidak tahu pakaian apa yang pantas dikenakan pada situasi seperti ini atau percakapan apa yang harus ia lontarkan agar suasana canggung tidak terjadi.

Beruntungnya, Kim Junmyeon adalah orang baik.

Lelaki itu memiliki pembawaan ramah yang membuat Kyungsoo segera merasa tenang. Di samping interaksi minim mereka yang hanya berlangsung pada lingkungan kerja, ia dapat melihat usaha Junmyeon untuk membuatnya larut dalam perbincangan.

Kyungsoo harus akui, ini menyenangkan.

Menjadi seseorang yang tidak berusaha sendiri agar suatu hubungan bekerja _ternyata_ menyenangkan. Ia tidak perlu memusingkan bahwa orang ini akan menyakitinya pada detik yang sama, atau meremukkan hatinya dengan bau alkohol serta jejak seks yang belum hilang. Menampik bayangan yang kemudian berputar di kepalanya, Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Membuat kening Junmyeon yang menyaksikan gerakan mendadaknya itu berubah berkerut oleh rasa penasaran.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo meminum satu teguk besar air putih, "ya, ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Kita bisa pulang lebih cepat jika kau merasa tidak enak badan."

Ada dengus sumbang yang Kyungsoo cetuskan ketika mendengar itu. Sebab ini akan menjadi tidak adil. Sungguh, sungguh, tidak adil karena seseorang di depannya sedang berniat membuka hati untuknya, sementara ia justru bertekad menyembunyikan rahasia masa lalu yang masih menghantuinya.

Melihat ke arah Junmyeon sekali lagi, Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak mau menjadi Jongin lainnya—ia tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa dijangkau karena perihal yang sudah lampau.

"Junmyeon-ssi," Kyungsoo tersenyum tawar. Ia menyeka sudut bibirnya sebelum menumpukan kedua pergelangan tangan ke atas meja. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kita akan berlanjut menjadi sesuatu yang lebih atau tidak, tetapi aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu.

Junmyeon tampak menyimak.

"Aku baru saja keluar dari suatu—entahlah, aku tidak bisa menyebutnya sebuah hubungan, kurasa. Namun ada seseorang yang membuatku benar-benar patah hati dan aku belum sepenuhnya pulih dari itu."

"Oh." Junmyeon menyandarkan punggung dan Kyungsoo diliputi rasa khawatir bahwa perbincangan ini tidak akan berjalan baik. Akan tetapi, lelaki yang menjadi teman kencannya itu tiba-tiba mengangguk kecil. "Aku bisa mengerti, Kyungsoo-ssi."

"S-Sungguh?"

"Tentu." Bibir Junmyeon melengkung hangat. "Sejujurnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu serius. Aku tidak akan mengejar status resmi atau apapun, jadi tenanglah. Biarkan ini mengalir sewajarnya."

"Okay." Gumam Kyungsoo lega. Ia menatap Junmyeon yang masih tersenyum dan itu mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku benar-benar beruntung karena Luhan menemukanmu dari sekian banyak orang."

" _Trust me_ , Kyungsoo-ssi. _I think it's the other way around._ " Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti sedang Jumyeon tertawa lepas. "Jika kau sedikit lebih peka, mungkin kau akan mengerti apa yang aku maksud."

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum meskipun ia masih ingin mengejar rasa penasarannya. Jarinya kembali meraih garpu sebelum memotong kecil hidangan penutupnya yang terbengkalai. Bersama suapan demi suapan ke mulut, konversasi di antara mereka terus berlanjut. Junmnyeon mendominasi kalimat yang tertukar dengan detail-detail kecil mengenai dirinya dan Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mengimbangi dengan jawaban yang setimpal.

" _So, that was nice_."

Jarum jam menyentuh angka sepuluh tepat ketika Junmyeon mengatakan itu. Mereka berdua telah berdiri pada _lobby_ apartemen Kyungsoo, tubuh berayun pelan karena perubahan suhu luar ruangan setelah menempuh perjalanan ditemani penghangat mobil Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui—jujur dan tanpa alibi. "Hm, _that was nice._ "

Keduanya mengetuk-ngetuk kaki kikuk. Pandangan saling menghindar selama sekian detik yang sunyi sebelum Junmyeon melangkah mendekat dan berujar, "jadi, sampai bertemu lagi?"

"Yeah, _I guess_."

Ada isyarat terpendam yang merangkak pada tatapan mereka berikutnya. Kyungsoo melihat kelopak mata Junmyeon berkedip pelan saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba mencondongkan diri ke arahnya. Tubuhnya berjengit—belum siap untuk segala jenis intimasi berlebihan yang _bukan_ dilakukan oleh Jongin.

Tetapi meleset dari dugaan, Junmyeon ternyata hanya mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di pipinya.

"Malamku indah." Lelaki itu berbisik seraya mundur satu langkah ke belakang. "Semoga malammu juga."

Gestur sederhana dari Junmyeon membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Tepat ketika itu pula, telinganya mendadak dipenuhi deru mesin mobil yang menggaung. Refleks, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Terdapat satu mobil yang tengah menukik keras meninggalkan area apartemennya. Matanya memincing untuk menatap lebih jelas, penglihatan tanpa sadar tertuju pada pelat nomor mobil tersebut.

Jantung Kyungsoo seakan melompat.

Deretan yang tertera di sana adalah seri angka yang sangat ia kenali.

 **-o-o-o-**

Makan siang Kyungsoo pada hari Senin berikutnya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Luhan mengencai hasil kencannya. Lelaki itu seakan tidak tahu cara berhenti, bibirnya terus melontarkan paksaan agar Kyungsoo mau menceritakan secara rinci kendati ia merasa _sudah_ _sangat_ mendetail sedari tadi.

Oh, baiklah mungkin pikirannya memang sedikit terdistraksi.

Ada sebagian kecil dari otaknya yang masih memutar peristiwa yang terjadi malam lalu. Ia tengah berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa matanya telah menjadi pengecoh—mencoba memainkan suatu trik yang membuat ia seolah melihat mobil milik Jongin kala itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Luhan menyenggol sikunya. "Hey, kau melamun lagi."

Kyungsoo yang tersadar membelalak. Ia buru-buru mengambil napas panjang sebelum alisnya kembali bertaut sebab ia masih tidak bisa menuntaskan misteri di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

"Lu," mulainya ragu. "Aku ingin mengatakan suatu kejadian aneh."

"K-Kau melihat hantu?"

Kyungsoo mendesis, ia nyaris terbahak jika situasi yang sedang ia alami bukan sesuatu yang serius. "Bukan, ini mengenai Jongin."

"Huh." Luhan menyurukkan bahu antipati, kebencian tergambar jelas di raut wajah lelaki itu. "Apa bedanya dia dengan hantu? Toh, bagimu, dia juga seharusnya sudah mati."

Kalimat dari sahabatnya membuat Kyungsoo tertunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus melanjutkan atau tidak karena ia tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan jengah. Apalagi mengingat beberapa minggu kemarin lelaki itu selalu mendengar permasalahan yang sama tanpa henti.

"Oh baiklah, ada apa dengan dia?" ujar Luhan yang mengetahui kerisauannya diiringi desau bosan.

Kyungsoo mencuri pandang sejenak, memastikan bahwa Luhan memang ingin mendengarkan sebelum mengutarakan, "aku rasa aku melihat mobilnya meninggalkan apartemenku."

Punggung lelaki di hadapannya sontak menegak, jajaran gigi mendadak menggigit lidah pertanda gusar. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang kini sedang membuang muka. Mulut lelaki itu bergumam rendah, mengeluarkan serapah dan Kyungsoo segera menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Okay, _what's going on_?"

"Ugh, _that jerk_!" sambar Luhan dengan seruan lantang. Lelaki itu tampak benar-benar marah, sehingga Kyungsoo yang tidak sabar lantas menuntut penjelasan lewat isyarat tangan. "Aku sudah meminta langsung padanya untuk menjauhimu."

"L-Langsung?" Kyungsoo terbata tidak paham. "Maksudmu, kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya! Si keparat itu beberapa kali datang kesini. Kau beruntung aku selalu melihat dia terlebih dahulu menunggumu di pintu keluar. Aku kira dia akan mengerti setelah aku memaki-makinya untuk tidak menemuimu lagi. Dan kau tahu apa? Dia baru berhenti begitu aku mengatakan bahwa kau sudah memiliki pasangan."

"Pasangan? Luhan, aku dan Jun—"

"Belum. Iya, aku tahu Kyungsoo." Nada Luhan meninggi frustasi. "Tetapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak harus bertatap muka dengannya. Karena aku tahu—"

Terpotong, Luhan seakan mempertimbangkan ulang apa yang ingin lelaki itu sampaikan.

"Karena aku tahu, Kyungsoo." Tangannya digenggam lembut. "Jika dia berhasil menemuimu—bahkan sekali saja, kau akan kembali jatuh."

Kyungsoo mencelos. Ada gumpalan pahit yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya karena pengakuan Luhan. Satu pertanyaan kini merekat; benarkah ia—selama ini, tampak selemah itu terhadap Jongin?

"Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf." Mendongak, ia merasakan genggaman lelaki yang bicara mengerat di tangannya, seakan sedang meredakan erupsi yang terjadi di kepalanya. "Aku tahu ini adalah urusan pribadimu, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu lebih kacau daripada ini."

Pada momen itu, perdebatan yang telah berlangsung lama antara akal dan batinnya tamat. Ia harus pergi bukan hanya karena Jongin tidak akan kembali. Namun juga karena semakin ia merelakan diri dengan seluruh perlakuan Jongin kepadanya, ia semakin kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Balas Kyungsoo, matanya menyiratkan pasti. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Luhan. Aku berjanji."

Ini akan menjadi permulaan lain yang tidak akan ia sesali.

 **-o-o-o-**

Lewat jendela terbuka sebuah mobil, kepul asap putih menari, meliuk dari bibir seseorang ke udara malam yang bebas. Ada getaran di jari yang terjadi dalam setiap tarikan bara yang hampir mencapai puntung pada batang rokok itu—warnanya merah, sama seperti mata pemiliknya. Suara musik menemani pilu aura yang dikeluarkan dari sang lelaki yang tengah duduk dengan siku tersandar di jendela. Pandangannya tampak terlempar jauh, kendati pikiran terpusat pada satu—sebuah adegan perpisahan dari dua orang lelaki yang terlihat terlalu manis untuknya.

Dingin.

Malam itu dingin. Mungkin bukan dalam konteks temperatur semata, melainkan juga perumpamaan metafora. Perasaan itu adalah satu-satunya yang merambat di dalam hatinya. Membekukan perlahan hingga lambat laun ia bernapas semakin berat. Rasanya hampir seperti tercekik. Namun ia masih mengingkari bahwa ini bukan patah hati.

Ia belum jatuh cinta.

Alasan itu kembali terulang di dalam kepalanya. Sejak punggung seseorang beranjak dari penglihatan, atau mungkin sejak setahun yang lalu, atau mungkin sejak ia menempati apartemen lamanya, atau bahkan mungkin sejak ia menetapkan niat di kala ia melihat adik perempuannya jatuh dalam depresi.

Ia belum jatuh cinta.

Tetapi senyum lelaki yang berusaha ia enyahkan tercetak di ingatan. Beserta tawa lembut, bau tanah di kemeja sekolah, dan makian khas anak remaja yang belum tahu bahwa sisi realita lain akan dengan cepat menggantikan masa-masa itu.

Senyum itu menumbuhkan harapan; di mana sebuah pernyataan cinta menjadi tiada sehingga ia dapat terus berpura-pura. Bahwa belaian sengaja di kening yang sering ia lakukan tidak ada kaitannya dengan afeksi, bahwa pandangan yang selalu menetap terlalu lama serta talu di dada yang terjadi setelahnya hanya respon alami, bahwa hubungan mereka tidak pernah melampaui batas dari sekedar sahabat, dan bahwa ia—selama ini, _memang_ belum jatuh cinta.

 _Karena ia sudah._

Oh, Tuhan ia sudah.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dari kejauhan mendengar, "udah ga butuh ini kasher, udah lupa, udah basi."  
YAUDAH MAAF. Habisan yah, kutakut ini tuh terlalu drama makanya aku ragu buat ngelanjutin.  
Terus ini asli _shitty_ banget karena aku udah lama ga nulis. hiks.

Terus kenapa _words_ -nya dikit setelah sekian lama hilang?  
Biar konsisten sis dari _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya.  
Anaknya emang ribet, tolong dimaafkan.

Anw, rencana sebelum Agustus abis aku udah mau selesaiin ini.  
Jadi, semoga _no more_ nunggu hampir setahun sampe jamuran ya gengs.

Mohon jangan di- _bully_ :(

As always, saran, kritik, _review_ serta komentar dalam bentuk apapun sangat amat diapresiasi.

 **XOXO**  
 _ **Sher.**_


	8. The Contradiction

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **THE CONTRADICTION**

 _I used to swim,  
Now I'm ready to sink_  
 _I wanna give you what I can not do_

* * *

Kesadaran Jongin berada dalam batas abu-abu. Teredam dalam siur puluhan percakapan keras, terendam dalam kadar alkohol yang semakin naik di dalam darah. Untaian kikik tersulam di pendengaran, jenis tawa dari mereka yang kewarasannya telah luntur bersama malam. Suasana ini seharusnya biasa bagi Jongin, tetapi kali ini ia merasa seperti tidak berada pada tempatnya.

Ada seseorang yang duduk bersamanya.

Seorang lelaki yang sudah sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan dua tangan bersilang di atas meja. Jongin menyeringai tipis. Gelas di genggamannya kembali kosong namun ia terlalu tidak peduli untuk sekedar berdiri dan mengisinya lagi.

"Kyungsoo," ia menggumam, seseorang di depannya menegak.

Kepalanya yang berat kini terkulai di punggung tangan. Penglihatan kabur melihat ke lawan bicara yang masih bungkam. Isi otaknya dalam kesempatan itu kemudian diam-diam menghitung angka—hari berlalu yang telah ia lewati tanpa Kyungsoo di sisi.

" _That night_ ," memori Jongin mengalamatkan malam mana yang tengah dimaksud dan lisannya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berucap, " _you looked so beautiful_."

Mulanya, Jongin berpikir Kyungsoo terlihat berbeda karena ia lebih sering melihat lelaki itu dalam balutan pakaian rumah sederhana. Akan tetapi, akalnya membantah mentah-mentah. Sesuatu yang menjadi pembeda bukan terletak di pakaian Kyungsoo.

Melainkan senyumnya.

Kyungsoo mengenakan senyum terbaiknya ketika si lelaki yang tidak Jongin kenali menciumnya.

Tergelak kecil Jongin berusaha menegakkan leher untuk mempertemukan mata dengan lelaki di hadapannya. Kendati semua percuma. Karena seseorang yang sedang bersamanya bukan Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang sedang melemparkan tatapan iba kepadanya itu hanya lelaki asing yang setuju untuk dipanggil dengan nama lain.

" _You,_ " napas hangat Jongin mengudara. "Oh, _gosh_. _You were so beautiful_."

Senyum sedihnya mengikuti. Bersama benturan kepala ke tepian meja berkali-kali ketika rindu mulai mencengkeramnya dari balik dada. Iya, Jongin rindu. Itu tidak terbantahkan. Rasanya hampir seperti kehabisan candu. Seseorang yang melekat kepadanya selama ini mendadak hilang—bukan secara gradual, melainkan tiba-tiba.

Terdapat waktu dimana ia beradu pandang dengan layar ponselnya, berdebat untuk menekan tombol telepon demi mendengar suara seseorang barang sedetik saja. Tetapi ia tahu diri, ia yang menyetujui ini. Ia yang menginginkan ini terjadi entah seberapa lamanya. Tujuannya berhasil. Kyungsoo telah berpindah hati dan ia tidak akan mengacau selama,

"Kau bahagia?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Katakan bahwa kau bahagia, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo palsu di depannya tampak ragu untuk membuka mulut dan Jongin menunggu dengan pandangan menuntut. Mereka bersitatap dalam selang waktu lama sebelum sebuah suara serak—yang jelas bukan milik Kyungsoo memberanikan diri membalas, "ya, aku bahagia."

 _What's the point of loving someone if you can't even make him yours?_

Pertanyaan itu hadir tanpa aba-aba, begitu pula dengan sungging di kedua sudut bibir Jongin setelahnya. Meletakkan kepala di atas meja, ia mengingat waktu dimana ia tidak bisa memahami arti jawaban Kyungsoo atas pertanyaan itu.

Namun sekarang—tepat pada momen ini, Jongin mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

Ia _akhirnya_ mengerti.

 **-o-o-o-**

Kim Jennie punya banyak pertanyaan yang berenang di dalam otaknya saat ini. Namun untuk beberapa alasan ia mencoba memilah mengutarakan yang mana. Sebab kakak yang sedang duduk bersamanya mungkin terlihat tersenyum setiap kali ia menoleh. Kendati demikian, Jennie tahu betul itu hanya senyum bersifat semu.

Ia bahkan tidak menangkap sepercik kebahagiaan pun di sana.

Sejujurnya, Jennie mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jongin di apartemennya. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu datang berbelas hari lalu dalam keadaan sorot tanpa nyawa sebelum kemudian masuk tanpa sepatah kata. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun yang terjadi selain penjelasan singkat bahwa kakaknya butuh tempat sementara untuk tinggal.

Jennie menyetujui hal tersebut. Tetapi setelah selang waktu berlalu, ia tidak menyetujui hal-hal lain yang mengikuti kepindahan kakaknya.

Karena ia dapat melihat sang kakak yang terus menerus pulang larut malam—dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak sepenuhnya bugar dan dalam kesadaran yang telah sepenuhnya pudar.

Jennie membenci itu.

Bukan karena ia harus mengurus saudara lelakinya dengan kerja keras lebih, melainkan karena ia tahu persis apa penyebabnya dan ia memiliki andil besar dalam alasan tersebut. Rasa bersalah itu semakin menumpuk kala kemarin malam ia harus membukakan pintu untuk orang asing yang memapah kakaknya di bahu dengan paparan singkat bahwa, "pria ini memberikanku alamatmu, jadi aku harap kau mengenalnya?"

Jennie hanya dapat mendesah selagi terburu-buru memindahkan tubuh kakaknya dari bahu lelaki yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan banyak permintaan maaf kepada orang tersebut atas masalah yang ditimbulkan saudara lelakinya.

Namun orang asing itu seakan tidak menggubris dan justru menjawab, "dia memanggilku dengan nama ' _Kyungsoo_ ' sepanjang malam. Aku kira, itu adalah permasalahan lebih berat yang harus kau pikirkan."

Jennie mengangguk seraya menutup pintu. Bersama itu pula, niat dalam dirinya menjadi berkali lipat lebih tinggi. Ia adalah bagian dari penyebab yang merubah pribadi Jongin, dan sekarang ia ingin menjadi bagian dari penyelesaian agar Jongin kembali seperti sosok yang ia kenal selama ini.

" _Oppa_?"

"Ya?"

"Sampai kapan kau berada di sini?"

Lagi, senyum palsu Jongin terukir ketika ia menoleh. Jennie tahu itu merupakan pertanda bahwa kakaknya sedang mencoba berkelakar, sebab lelaki itu kemudian menyahut dengan, "kau sedang mengusirku?"

" _No. Of course, no_!" Jennie memukul kecil lengan Jongin. "Aku hanya penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan apartemenmu dan Kyungsoo _Oppa_."

Mendengar nama terakhir yang disebut membuat Jongin mendadak membenahi duduknya. Jennie yang melihat itu lantas meneliti. Ia menangkap ekspresi kalut terlukis jelas dari lelaki yang _masih_ saja mencoba tersenyum.

"Tempat itu terlalu kecil untuk kita berdua." Jawab sang kakak. "Lagipula dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi, aku pikir dia butuh lebih banyak privasi."

Jennie membelalak, ia tahu bahwa kakaknya tengah menutupi alasan kepindahannya. Tetapi apa yang mengejutkannya adalah fakta bahwa Kyungsoo telah memiliki pasangan. Tidak dibutuhkan waktu lama bagi Jennie untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan bertanya, " _are you… okay with that_?"

" _Why would I'm not be okay_?" Jongin tertawa ganjil. "Dia punya seseorang di sisinya, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

"Walaupun kau tahu pria itu tidak akan bisa mencintai Kyungsoo _Oppa_ sebanyak kau mencintainya?"

" _I don't_ —"

" _You do_ ," sela Jennie nyaris memekik. " _We know you do_. Bahkan aktor terbaik sekalipun akan kesulitan menyembunyikan perasaan sebesar itu."

"Kemudian apa? Itu tidak lantas menjadikanku lebih baik."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu itu menjadikanmu jauh lebih baik dari siapapun."

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan."

" _Then help me to understand_!"

Jennie melihat sang kakak membelalak terkejut ketika seruannya memenuhi ruangan. Sebab ini mungkin pertama kali ia berani meninggikan suara di hadapan Jongin. Hela napas panjang lalu lepas dari lelaki yang membuang pandangan bersama dengan kepalan tangan frustasi yang dihantamkan ke lutut.

"Jennie," ucap Jongin lirih. "Aku tidak bisa berada dalam fase yang sama lagi."

Ia menggali masa dimana ia menghabiskan paling banyak waktu di depan pintu ruang tidur adiknya. Jongin mengintip dari balik sana, melihat adik perempuan yang paling ia sayangi duduk dengan tatapan kosong seakan telah kehilangan hidup.

Jongin begitu mengingat perasaan terpuruk itu, ia merasa sepenuhnya gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Ia merasa ketidakpekaannya adalah alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa melihat bahwa Jennie sedang terperangkap lelaki brengsek yang menghabisi harga diri gadis itu hingga tidak bersisa. Ketika Jongin mengetahuinya, semua sudah terlambat. Adik perempuannya yang ceria tidak lagi sama.

"Karena bagiku, Kyungsoo sama sepertimu. Dia hanya memendam tanpa mengatakan, dia akan memaafkan diam-diam, dia akan menuruti entah apa yang aku katakan meskipun itu tidak masuk akal sekalipun dan aku yakin dia akan menempatkan kepentingan dirinya sendiri jauh di bawahku."

Ia menelan ludah kasar, selagi gadis di sebelahnya tetap terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa menyaksikan orang yang paling berarti bagiku hancur di depan mataku tanpa aku tahu kapan mulanya, tanpa aku tahu kapan harus membantunya."

Senyum timpang kemudian tergambar di raut sedih yang muram.

"Itu," tambahnya. "Itu akan mematahkanku lebih dari apapun jika aku adalah penyebabnya."

Lapisan keheningan dengan segera memayungi mereka. Jongin tidak lagi bicara sebab pikirannya sibuk menyingkirkan kenangan-kenangan yang menusuk batin. Sementara, Jennie yang sedari tadi geming kini mendesah lemah. Di balik persona kuat yang sering orang lain tangkap dari kakaknya, Jennie lebih tahu bahwa hati lelaki itu mudah koyak karena alasan sederhana.

Ia mungkin masih naif dalam hal romansa. Tetapi ia bisa melihat bagaimana cara Jongin melihat Kyungsoo. Bagaimana sorot mata kakaknya lelakinya mendadak menyala setiap kali Kyungsoo tertangkap penglihatan. Dan dari apa yang Jongin ungkapkan, Jennie menemukan satu perkara penting yang selalu kakaknya lupakan.

"Tetapi kau tidak sama seperti mantan kekasihku." Jennie mendengar Jongin tercekat, seolah kalimat ini bukan merupakan suatu pernyataan yang asing. "Kau bukan dia, _Oppa_. Aku mohon singkirkan pemikiran itu karena kalian tidak sama."

Jennie sepenuhnya memahami bahwa kakaknya memiliki tingkat keposesifan tinggi dan sensitifitas rendah terhadap orang lain. Namun, itu tidak akan pernah bisa disamakan dengan kekasih terdahulunya.

Karena Jongin peduli.

Karena segala perlakuan buruk Jongin ke Kyungsoo selama ini hanya kamuflase pertahanan diri. Kakaknya tidak akan melakukannya dengan sengaja jika lelaki itu mau sedikit menerima bahwa dia—pada kenyataannya, jauh lebih baik dari lelaki manapun.

Bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menjadi sosok yang sama seperti mantan kekasihnya yang terus memuntahkan kata-kata merendahkan kepadanya. Atau meminta ia bersolek serta mengenakan pakaian minim dengan alasan agar lebih nyaman dipandang mata. Atau berselingkuh di belakang kemudian berbalik menyerang lewat dalih bahwa ia adalah gadis membosankan.

Bahwa, "kau akan menyesal jika melepaskannya begitu saja."

Jennie tahu pernyataan itu keji, tetapi ia tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain lagi untuk meyakinkan bahwa Jongin secara langsung tengah mengeliminasi kebahagiaan lelaki itu sendiri.

 **-o-o-o-**

"Mr. Kim?" Jongin terperanjat bangun dari alam lamunannya. Ia melihat bingung ke arah asistennya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi serupa. Lelaki muda di awal dua puluh tahunan itu mengernyit, mendeteksi ada yang salah. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, ya." Sahutnya sembari berdeham canggung. "Ada keperluan apa, Jaehyun?"

Lelaki yang disebut mengulaskan senyum datar bersama segaris raut kemakluman. "Anda perlu saya mengulanginya lagi?"

"Oh." Jongin mendesis geram kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan asistennya berada di sini dan ia langsung merasa bersalah kendati Jaehyun tampak tidak mempermasalahkan apapun. " _Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you_."

" _I understand_ , Mr. Kim." Jawab Jaehyun tanpa tersinggung.

Asistennya kemudian meminta izin untuk mengulang poin penting yang terlewat oleh Jongin, selagi ia berusaha untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama. Meskipun demikian, apa yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya hanya pernyataan terakhir Jennie kemarin malam. Tentang penyesalan yang akan timbul jika ia melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Tanpa perlu pembuktian konkret, Jongin tahu bahwa Jennie benar. Ia sangat memahami cepat atau lambat perasaan itu akan menyerangnya. Sialnya, ia tidak pernah handal dalam penyesalan. Ia tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara mengadili segala rincian yang akan ikut serta dengan perihal itu.

Apalagi, jika penyesalan yang akan ia hadapi nanti melibatkan Kyungsoo.

 _Do Kyungsoo._

Jongin tanpa sadar membisikkan pelan nama yang membuat dadanya meluap oleh rindu. Ia sedikitnya lupa bahwa ada orang lain yang tengah berada bersamanya. Seorang asisten yang kini berhenti bicara, menutup mulut rapat, sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak diam-diam keluar dari ruangan sesederhana karena ia tahu atasannya sedang tidak dalam kondisi prima.

Di sisi lain, Jongin memejamkan pelupuknya erat—sama sekali tidak menyadari situasi yang baru saja terjadi. Tangannya meraih ponsel lalu menekan papan tombol beberapa kali. Pandangannya terpaku untuk sesaat, bibir menggigit gugup seolah ini adalah persoalan paling rumit yang pernah ia hadapi.

Lalu lewat gerakan cepat, jarinya memilih opsi panggil.

Nada sambung merambat ke dalam pendengaran Jongin—keras, namun tidak cukup keras untuk mengalahkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum. Ada keraguan bahwa lelaki di seberang sana tidak akan mengangkat teleponnya. Akan tetapi praduga itu luruh ketika nada sambung tiba-tiba terputus, berganti oleh suara _halo_ lembut yang menyapanya.

Jongin meluruskan punggung.

Gelenyar dalam nadinya menandakan bahwa kerinduannya terisi.

Bibirnya bersiap menjawab, namun niatan itu urung segera.

Karena kalimat yang meluncur berikutnya adalah, "siapa ini?"

 _Ah._

Genggaman Jongin yang memegang ponsel mendadak kehilangan tenaga. Ia menurunkan benda itu ke pangkuannya. Mengamati detik durasi yang berganti menandakan bahwa sambungan masih berlangsung hingga sambungan benar-benar terputus.

Akan tetapi, jari Jongin masih berada di atas papan tombol—tidak mampu bergerak sedikit pun. Penglihatannya tetap tertuju pada benda dengan layar yang mulai meredup seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tidak, pikirnya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak termasuk dalam ekspektasinya.

 **-o-o-o-**

"Jennie…" Jongin terengah setelah membuka pintu utama apartemen Jennie. Adik perempuan yang mendengar seruannya terlihat panik. Gadis itu beranjak dari sofa lalu menghampirinya yang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu. "Jennie, _he shuts me out_."

" _What_?" Jennie bertanya bingung—tidak mengerti konteks pembicaraan yang dimaksud.

"Kyungsoo—" Jongin merasa lidahnya begitu pahit, sehingga ia membutuhkan jeda sebelum melanjutkan. "Kyungsoo _shuts me out_."

Bahu Jennie yang turun mengisyaratkan bahwa kesedihannya tersalurkan. Gadis itu merentangkan lengan kemudian membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Jongin biasanya selalu menolak perlakuan seperti ini. Ia benci ketika saudara kecilnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Namun untuk sekarang, pelukan Jennie adalah sesuatu yang paling ia butuhkan.

" _It doesn't have to be like this, right_?" Ia melemparkan pertanyaan itu ke udara, tanpa ada tujuan untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

Sebab ia tidak menginginkan ini. Ia tidak menginginkan Kyungsoo membuangnya dari kehidupan lelaki itu. Ia hanya mau sahabatnya untuk singgah ke hati yang lain. Ia tidak mau seutuhnya ditinggalkan. Ia tetap mau menjadi bagian, meskipun bukan sebagai pasangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jennie berujar di telinganya, sementara Jongin menyandarkan kening ke bahu gadis yang lebih pendek.

Dengan terbata, ia menceritakan semuanya.

Ia menjelaskan mengenai pertengkaran terakhirnya dengan Kyungsoo serta segala kekacauan yang mengikuti pertengkaran tersebut. Ia mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya sesungguhnya, bahwa ia memang jatuh cinta. Bahwa—sekali lagi, ketakutan dirinya akan menyakiti Kyungsoo selalu menghantuinya. Serta kenyataan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bisa jauh dari Kyungsoo dan itu adalah satu-satunya alasan yang menahannya untuk hengkang dari apartemen.

"Karena jika ada dia di sekitarku," bisiknya lemah. "Semuanya mendadak baik-baik saja."

Itu adalah pertama kali Jongin menangis di depan adiknya. Lengannya mendekap Jennie lebih erat, jemari mencengkeram punggung gadis itu. Tubuhnya serasa habis dihajar pengingkaran yang telah kalah telak.

Ia lelah berkelana.

Ia ingin pulang, Ia ingin Kyungsoo.

" _But it's too late, now_. _Isn't it_?" Jongin berusaha bicara di tengah isak yang merampas suaranya. "Sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki ini kembali."

"Belum." Jennie tiba-tiba menyahut—yakin dan tanpa ragu. "Semua belum terlambat, _Oppa_. Kau masih bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian."

Kata tanya _bagaimana_ melekat di ujung lidah Jongin dan Jennie menangkap aura kebimbangan itu segera.

" _Be you_." Lanjut adik perempuannya. " _Be the real you_."

Jongin merasakan Jennie bernapas panjang sebelum melepas pelukan mereka. Dari bayangan mata saudara perempuannya, ia dapat menafsirkan bahwa gadis itu masih tidak menyangka akan melihat kakaknya lelakinya tumbang karena satu aksi dari Kyungsoo.

 _But the harder you love, the harder it hurts_.

Konsekuensi dari cinta yang berbalas adalah, kau tahu bahwa dia mencintaimu dan kau menganggap bahwa dia akan menjadi orang terakhir yang menyakitimu. Namun seseorang yang paling dekat nyatanya justru memiliki potensi untuk melukai paling banyak.

Jongin tidak mau menjadi seseorang itu.

Ia _masih_ tidak mau menjadi seseorang itu.

Perbedaannya, jika dulu ia menghindari muasal, kali ini ia akan mencoba. Ia akan berusaha untuk memahami Kyungsoo, mengerti kapan lelaki itu merasa tersakiti, dan merubah diri.

"Kau pikir dia akan memaafkanku?" tanya Jongin setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Jennie tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya. "Aku tidak menjamin kalian akan kembali seperti semula. Akan tetapi, paling tidak ia tahu bahwa kau menyesali perbuatanmu. Bukankah itu hal yang paling penting?"

Jongin berkedip takjub—tidak percaya bahwa kalimat bijak itu baru saja keluar dari mulut adik kecilnya. " _You've grown up so much_."

Jennie memutar bola matanya, berpura-pura tersinggung seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau menyepelekanku?"

Kakak lelakinya tertawa, meskipun tawa lepasnya masih dihiasi parau. Jennie yang menyaksikan itu memapatkan bibir. Mungkin itu belum signifikan. Namun sedikit demi sedikit, ia mendapati bahwa Jongin yang dulu perlahan kembali.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

THIS CHAPTER IS BAD BAD BAD BAD.  
STILL NO KAISOO INTERACTIONS BUT THE NEXT CHAP WILL CONTAIN LOTS OF IT.  
SO PLS DON'T HATE ME.

 **XOXO**  
 _ **Sher.**_


	9. The Revival

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **THE REVIVAL**

 **.**

 _Tell me you love me_  
 _Come back and haunt me_  
 _Oh and I rush to the start_

* * *

Denting elevator mengirimkan Kyungsoo dalam raut muka lelah serta kancing kemeja paling atas yang telah terlepas pada lantai dasar kantor. Langkah kakinya menapak buru-buru, bahu sesekali bersenggolan dengan bahu lain yang juga tengah menuju ke pintu utama. Berdecak jemu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk lebih memperlambat langkah. Tidak ada gunanya bersaing dengan orang-orang yang juga sedang dirundung kelelahan setelah beban kerja seharian.

Tangannya kemudian merogoh ke dalam saku untuk meraih ponsel. Ibu jari dengan cekatan bergulir pada layar selagi kakinya masih terus berjalan. Beberapa notifikasi segera muncul dalam penglihatan— _email_ terkait pekerjaan, pesan singkat dari Junmyeon yang berisi bahwa lelaki itu telah menunggu di mobil, serta satu pemberitahuan lain yang tidak biasa ia dapatkan.

 _3 Missed Calls_

Langkah Kyungsoo berhenti mendadak.

Apa yang tertera di sana hanyalah deretan angka yang menandakan bahwa nomor si penelepon tidak tersimpan di daftar kontaknya. Kendati demikian, perihal tersebut mampu membuatnya mematung di tempat, menatap ke digit yang seharusnya tidak memiliki arti secara terus-menerus hanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat bukan halusinasi semata.

Menarik napas, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk kembali berjalan. Ia telah berhasil melewati hari-hari terakhir tanpa gangguan. Tanpa pikiran memancing ingatan akan seseorang yang meneleponnya tempo hari hanya untuk berakhir terdiam hingga ia mematikan sambungan. Memori itu menyematkan sekelumit perasaan tidak nyaman yang mengikat dadanya.

Akan tetapi, apa yang tadinya sebatas mengikat, kini berubah menjerat.

Matanya menatap sosok tinggi yang berada di dekat pintu utama. Seseorang yang merupakan subjek utama dari penyebab kegelisahannya. Lelaki dengan postur stagnan, tanpa bergerak, walaupun Luhan tampak terang-terangan mengirimkan makian kasar serta serangan tinju keras ke tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo bergegas menghampiri.

Ia menarik tangan Luhan cepat, membuat sahabatnya membelalak terkejut dalam isyarat bahwa ia tidak seharunya melihat kejadian ini—maupun seseorang yang tengah lelaki itu pukuli. Membaca kekhawatiran Luhan, Kyungsoo langsung meyakinkan sahabatnya dengan kalimat menenangkan.

" _It's okay, I'll take it from here_."

"Tapi, Kyung—"

" _Trust me."_

Luhan tampak meneliti keseriusannya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kalah, mengalah, dan dengan setengah hati beranjak pergi. Kyungsoo memastikan sahabatnya itu telah berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh saat pandangannya beralih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dua mata sendu memandangnya balik kala sang pemilik berujar, "aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"Sayangnya aku tidak. Jadi, pergilah."

Tepat ketika Kyungsoo hendak berbalik badan, satu genggaman kuat menarik lengannya sehingga ia tertarik mundur ke belakang. Genggaman yang sama lantas memutar tubuhnya, membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus saling berhadapan.

"Kyungsoo," napas lelaki yang lebih tinggi menerpa wajahnya. "Aku mohon dengarkan aku sebentar—"

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah cukup mendengarmu, Jongin. Aku sudah cukup memahami bahwa _kita_ tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kau telah berhasil membuktikan poinmu dan aku menerimanya."

Pernyataan itu seakan menampar Jongin mentah-mentah. Namun lelaki di hadapannya masih berusaha untuk menahan agar Kyungsoo mendengarnya bicara, agar ia tetap memperhatikan ketika kata-kata selanjutnya dibisikkan dengan begitu rendahnya.

"Aku menyesal, Kyungsoo."

Detik terasa membeku pada momen itu.

Isi kepala Kyungsoo mengulang apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan karena itu seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya mantra pelepas amarah yang selama ini ingin ia dengar. Maka dari itu, ia tidak mengerti mengapa harus sekarang. Mengapa ketika ia tengah membangun dirinya kembali Jongin harus datang dan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang meretakkannya kembali.

"Aku—" Jongin tiba-tiba melanjutkan setelah mengecap keheningan yang terlalu lama. "Aku _sangat_ menyesal. Aku merasa bersalah, aku tidak semestinya berbuat begitu, dan—" racauan Jongin terputus sesaat, tatapan lelaki itu berangsur mengguratkan pesimisme. "A-aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu atas semuanya."

"Oh _, you still think i have something left to offer?_ " Kyungsoo mendengus. Baginya, saat ini, Kim Jongin hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa bangkit lagi sebelum lelaki itu puas dan benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri. "Cari mainan baru favoritmu, Jongin."

Kelopak Jongin membuka lebar mengetahui arti tersirat dari ungkapan tersebut. "Aku tidak pernah mengganggapmu—"

" _Then why do I always feel like one_?"

Jongin bergeming, sedangkan Kyungsoo menerjemahkan absennya balasan dari lelaki itu sebagai konfirmasi bahwa tuduhannya tepat. Pada momen itu pula, ia tertawa sarkas. Ini—tanpa dipungkiri, adalah kenyataan yang sepatutnya ia tanamkan di otaknya sedari dulu.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Kyungsoo lantas berlalu pergi.

 **-o-o-o-**

Ketika Kyungsoo mengira semuanya akan berubah seperti semula, dugaannya segera terbukti salah. Sebab keesokan harinya, ia kembali menemukan Jongin menunggu di depan pintu utama gedung kantornya. Demi menghindar, Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak melihat keberadaan lelaki itu. Ia berjalan cepat, melewati kerumunan orang dengan langkah terburu-buru walaupun dari pandangan periperal ia tahu bahwa Jongin tetap menemukannya.

Akan tetapi, Jongin tidak mengejarnya.

Lelaki itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya, kedua kaki terpaku seolah tidak diizinkan bergerak, selagi penglihatan mengekor hingga Kyungsoo menukik masuk ke area parkir. Mengernyitkan kening, Kyungsoo sedikitnya heran. Ia mengira, Jongin akan menimbulkan drama lantas mengejarnya tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang sekitar. Berpikir mengenai apa sekiranya alasan yang mendasari aksi tersebut, Kyungsoo hanya mendapatkan satu; mungkin itu memang sifat Jongin.

Mungkin Kim Jongin memang mudah menyerah seperti itu.

Atau mungkin sedari awal, ia memang tidak terlalu berarti.

Entah mengapa, kesimpulan itu membuat Kyungsoo marah. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil Junmyeon dengan raut berang serta terus menatap ke luar jendela di sepanjang perjalanan. Mendeteksi bahwa ada yang salah, Junmyeon mencoba untuk memecahkan tensi.

"Kyungsoo, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Jawaban itu datang terlalu cepat dan kasar. Kyungsoo berdecak ketika menyadarinya. Ia tahu pikirannya tengah berantakan, akan tetapi Junmyeon tidak pantas menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Terlebih karena lelaki itu tidak memiliki andil dalam masalahnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Kyungsoo menoleh seraya memaksakan senyum. "Pekerjaan hari ini melelahkan sekali."

 _It's a white lie_.

Ia berjanji hanya akan menggunakan kartu ini sekali dan akan berusaha menjelaskan apa yang menganggu pikirannya ketika dirinya sendiri sudah lebih tenang. Sementara itu, lelaki yang mengemudi di sebelahnya mengangguk-angguk paham. Untaian kata motivasi lantas terucap diikuti usapan menenangkan di punggung.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa lebih bersalah daripada ini.

Namun pada realitanya, ia ternyata memang membutuhkannya. Karena hal yang sama terjadi pada hari selanjutnya. Jongin menunggu pada pintu utama, ia kembali berlari-lari kecil menghindar, lelaki itu tetap tidak mengejar, sampai ia tiba di area parkir dengan suasana hati berkali lipat lebih buruk. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menebak kenapa. Ia tidak bisa menganalisa apa yang membuatnya merasa demikian.

Kemudian, itu terjawab.

Setelah hari-hari berlalu dengan pola yang sama, pada hari berikutnya, Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Kyungsoo yang kala itu bersiap mengambil jalan terjauh dari tempat Jongin berdiri, menemukan dirinya tertegun saat tatapannya mendapati sosok yang menunggunya.

Lelaki yang berdiri di sana mengenakan seragam sekolah lama mereka.

Berjalan menghampiri, Kyungsoo sesekali berkedip cepat. Ia seakan takut bahwa kepalanya akhirnya terkontaminasi oleh sesuatu yang mencampuri amarahnya semenjak kejadian ini berlangsung. Sesuatu yang ia ingkari berulang kali hanya agar dirinya merasa lebih baik, hanya agar ia merasa bahwa perasaannya kepada Jongin sudah pungkas.

Kendati itu belum.

"Hey," sapaan pertama Jongin diiringi oleh senyum canggung dan Kyungsoo menelan ludah berat. Goresan masa lalu terarsir di ingatannya, menorehkan Jongin yang dulu—Jongin yang _menyayanginya_ , lalu meraut kenangan itu hingga tajam. "Bisakah kita bicara?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa perintah.

 **-o-o-o-**

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo berkendara jauh hingga ke pinggiran kota, menyusuri jalanan familiar yang hampir ia lupakan sebelum berhenti di pelataran sekolah menengah atas mereka. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat ketika mereka tiba, sebelum akhirnya keduanya keluar dan duduk di atas kap mobil Jongin. Tidak ada perbincangan apapun yang terjadi selama di perjalanan maupun hingga detik ini. Kyungsoo yang tidak sabar berinsiatif untuk memulai. Akan tetapi, Jongin membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

" _Do you still love me_?"

Pertanyaan itu berubah menjadi semakin memuakkan di telinga Kyungsoo setelah sekian lama tidak terdengar. Ia melipat kedua tangan di dada, pandangan menghindar dari lelaki yang bertanya, selagi bibir tersungging sengit.

"Bukankah jawabanku tidak pernah berpengaruh apapun untukmu?"

Jongin terdiam lama sebelum membalas, "ya, kau benar."

Untuk sesaat, hati Kyungsoo seperti tersengat. Ia sungguh tidak bisa memahami bahwa tujuan dari seluruh usaha Jongin untuk mengajaknya bicara, untuk membawanya kesini, adalah agar ia paham betul betapa sepihaknya perasaannya untuk lelaki itu. Meluruskan kaki, Kyungsoo bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Satu langkah panjang diambil, pergelangan tangannya mendadak ditarik.

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku sering mengatakan kepadamu bahwa manusia selalu berubah?" Kyungsoo terhenyak ketika Jongin kembali bicara—terlebih karena ungkapan yang terlontar dari lelaki yang lebih tinggi. "Aku rasa ada satu yang aku lupakan."

Ia lantas menengok ke arah Jongin.

"Ternyata tidak hanya berubah," imbuh lelaki yang menahannya. "Manusia juga bisa kembali."

Kyungsoo tidak ingin percaya.

Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa pernyataan Jongin merupakan kalimat dengan arti lebih. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa Jongin tengah berkata jujur dan apa adanya. Akan tetapi, ia _tidak_ bisa tidak percaya sebab ia melihatnya.

Ketulusan yang membayang di mata Jongin, itu adalah ketulusan yang sama. Suatu ketulusan yang selalu bernaung di sorot seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali dan belum berhenti walaupun hatinya telah diremukkan sekian kali.

"Aku minta maaf, Kyungsoo." Jongin menariknya mendekat. "Aku tahu itu tidak akan menghapus apapun yang telah aku lakukan. Tetapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku menyesal atas segala perbuatanku yang menyebabkan kau terluka. "

Biasanya seseorang akan meminta pengampunan dengan segera. Mereka akan mengemis permintaan maaf meskipun keputusan itu bukan menjadi hak mereka. Namun kenyataannya, Kim Jongin tahu batasan. Lelaki itu tidak memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menerima penyesalannya dan itu semakin membuat ia membenci situasi ini.

Permasalahannya satu, "kenapa?"

Jongin menaikkan satu alis—bingung.

"Kenapa sekarang?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda berdiri, menyejajarkan pandangan dengan Kyungsoo. " _Because I was stupid_ ," ujarnya. "Aku bukan orang yang peka. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa aku membutuhkanmu ketika kau mencoba menghilangkanku dari kehidupanmu."

"Kau yakin itu bukan karena kau kehilangan seseorang untuk dijadikan mainan?"

"Kau bukan—" Jongin menggeram gusar, sebelum akhirnya sadar, lalu menurunkan intonasi tingginya. "Kyungsoo, kau bukan mainan."

"Ah, kau bisa menjawab jika aku tidak menuntut alasan."

"Aku bisa memberikanmu alasan." Jongin tiba-tiba menguatkan cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya. Lelaki itu menyentakkan tubuhnya hingga ia berbalik, seakan meminta agar ia menangkap semua kalimat yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjawab kala itu karena hanya dengan mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa kau merasa sebegitu rendahnya membuatku merasa bersalah. Sedangkan bagiku—selama ini, kau adalah yang tertinggi."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Kali ini tidak. Aku bersumpah, kali ini aku tidak berbohong."

"Tetapi bukankah kau adalah pembohong yang handal?"

Mata Jongin melebar seketika. Lelaki di depannya tampak tidak bisa membantah untuk beberapa saat. Dada Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan berbagai hempasan emosi berharap agar pembicaraan ini selesai sampai di sini. Akan tetapi, tangan Jongin tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya. Telunjuk lelaki itu perlahan mengangkat dagunya, sebelum satu ciuman panjang ditempatkan di bibir Kyungsoo.

Hempasan emosi berganti dentum—saling bersautan antara miliknya dan milik Jongin.

Ciuman itu lalu terputus dan lelaki yang lebih tinggi berbisik, " _did you taste any lies_?"

Sejujurnya, tidak.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat memastikan darimana keyakinan itu berasal—mungkin dari cara Jongin menciumnya, mungkin dari bahasa tubuh yang ia terima, atau mungkin dari debar jantung Jongin yang ia rasakan tadi. Namun sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menolak untuk percaya.

"Apa yang kau mau, Jongin?" Ia membentak dengan nada menusuk sembari menghempaskan diri dari rengkuhan lelaki yang hanya bisa diam. "Kau datang kepadaku, mengatakan semua omong kosong ini, apa yang sebenarnya kau mau?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba memperbaiki, Kyungsoo."

"Memperbaiki apa?"

" _Kita_."

Kata itu membuat pendengaran Kyungsoo berdengung.

 _Kita_ , katanya.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Jongin kembali menggunakan kata itu untuk merepresentasikan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo pikir, mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi satu kesatuan lagi. Sayangnya, sebelum ia sempat menuntut maksud dari kata tersebut, Jongin menambah kerumitan lain yang harus ia pecahkan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo terpekur, sepenuhnya ingin tertawa atau mungkin justru menangis. "Ini tidak lucu."

"Karena aku tidak sedang melucu." Balas lelaki yang mencoba mendekat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo mundur selangkah, seolah hal itu bisa membantunya untuk meraba dusta yang masih belum bisa ia raba di pernyataan Jongin. "Aku terlalu banyak mengingkari, tetapi sekarang aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Semuanya berubah pelan.

Pernyataan Jongin terngiang—berulang dan mengulang di dalam kepala Kyungsoo. Penglihatannya sekali lagi memindai seseorang dengan balut seragam yang berdiri di hadapannya dan ia tidak mampu membedakan masa. Mungkinkah ia terlempar ke waktu lampau tanpa ia sadari? Mungkinkah Jongin memang benar kembali? Atau mungkin ini hanya satu fatamorgana agar ia kembali menjahit hatinya hanya untuk lelaki itu?

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan hingga satu situasi mendadak ikut menghampiri. Ia mengingat pernyataan cintanya sendiri. Ia mengingat remang cahaya televisi serta antisipasi yang runtuh setelah ia mencurahkan isi hati.

Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo berucap, "kau boleh berhenti."

Ia mendongak, mengembalikan tatapan sekaligus balasan yang Jongin ucapkan kala itu. Lelaki yang terkejut di depannya mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo bukan berniat membalik keadaan, melainkan hanya memutuskan bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan Luhan yang sudah mendukungnya, ia tidak mau melenyapkan hubungannya dengan Junmyeon begitu saja, dan—terutama, ia tidak mau kembali jika definisi kembali adalah mempertaruhkan hatinya sekali lagi.

" _Because I've set my priority_." Jawabnya pasti. " _And right now, it's not you_."

"Oh." Keputusasaan terlihat membayang cepat di raut wajah Jongin. Mengkonsumi segala warna yang ada hingga lelaki yang lebih tinggi tampak memucat. Desau sumbang kemudian mengudara, berseling anggukan kaku ketika lelaki yang menunduk mencoba mengerti keputusan yang baru saja didengar. " _I see, then_."

Kyungsoo berpura-pura bahwa itu tidak mengoyak keyakinannya.

 **-o-o-o-**

Apartemennya gelap. Kyungsoo yang berjalan menyusuri ruang tengah sengaja tidak menyalakan penerangan satupun. Ia hanya ingin minum seteguk air putih, kemudian tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Membuka kabinet di dapur, Kyungsoo meraih satu gelas di dalamnya. Tetapi alih-alih benda yang dicari, jarinya meraba sesuatu yang lain.

Sebungkus rokok milik Jongin.

Dengan korek api yang tertumpuk di atasnya.

Kyungsoo menatap barang temuannya intens. Jongin sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru pergi pada hari itu sehingga melupakan benda remeh semacam ini. Keinginan untuk minum mendadak terbuang. Ia justru melangkah menuju balkon apartemen sambil masih menggenggam rokok dan korek tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, sikunya lantas bertumpu pada pagar pembatas, selagi jari menarik satu batang keluar.

Dalam gerakan singkat tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo menyulutnya.

Ia membawa pangkal rokok itu ke bibir sebelum menghisap pelan. Asap berhembus, sebagian mengalir masuk ke paru-paru, sebagian lepas bersama tengah malam. Rasa tembakau tercecap menjijikkan di lidahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa orang-orang rela membeli benda ini hanya untuk mencemari sistem pernapasan mereka serta mengecap rasa yang enggan hilang di langit-langit mulutnya.

Namun, ini bukan tentang rasa penasaran.

Melainkan karena selayaknya rokok, sesuatu ternyata bisa meninggalkan jejak yang menuntun kepada damba. Kepada keinginan untuk mencicipi sekali lagi meskipun benak sudah memaksa berhenti. Mungkin, ini merupakan permasalahan sama yang menyebabkan orang-orang selalu gagal untuk lepas dari hal yang jelas-jelas merugikan mereka.

Karena jejak, juga akan mengelabui pikiran dengan rangkaian kenangan yang baik. Pada detik ini, Kyungsoo membayangkan punggung lelaki yang sering tertangkap menengadah menatap malam. Di balik pintu tertutup balkon, di antara liuk asap-asap kelabu, di tengah pertimbangan bahwa rekan apartemennya membenci asap rokok.

Bibir Kyungsoo melengkung sinis.

Sesuatu yang sudah dipaksakan hilang, jika ia masih berkeliaran di angan, apakah itu masih pantas disebut hilang?

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

HAPPY SEPTEMBER Y'ALL!  
Ini setengahnya ditulis pas aku lagi sakit, jadi maaf kalo tida maksimal uhuhu.  
Aku kira sebelum September udah bisa selese, tetapi ternyata belum.  
BUT WE'RE GETTING CLOSE!  
 _don't ya worry it's a happy ending_. ehe.

Terakhir, kritik, saran, dan komentar apapun sangat amat diapresiasi!

 **XOXO**  
 _ **Sher.**_


	10. The Ameliorate

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **THE AMELIORATE**

 **.**

 _You could break my heart in two  
But when it heals,  
It beats for you_

* * *

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo bangun dengan suatu visi baru yang mendadak melintas di benaknya; Ia ingin menjual apartemen ini. Kyungsoo berpikir keputusan tersebut akan menjadi sebuah simbol bahwa ia sudah berpindah sepenuhnya. Setelah berhasil memenangkan perhelatan batin dengan tetap mempertahankan prinsip untuk tidak kembali pada Jongin, Kyungsoo kira ia juga perlu mengenyahkan segala sesuatu yang sekiranya akan memicu ingatannya kepada lelaki tersebut.

Menurut Kyungsoo, ia seharusnya berhak memutuskan perkara ini secara sepihak. Akan tetapi, ia merasa masih cukup memiliki hati untuk sekedar memberitahu Jongin mengenai niatnya. Maka pada hari yang sama, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mengirim pesan singkat ke nomor tidak dikenal di daftar panggilan terakhirnya. Ia mengetikkan singkat kalimat _aku mau menjual apartemen_ , sebelum menekan tombol kirim dan bersiap untuk beraktivitas.

Pesan balasan dari Jongin datang di siang hari.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdenting menampilkan notifikasi tepat ketika ia tengah menggulung lengan kemeja seraya kaki melangkah menuju kafetaria. Keningnya sempat mengerut melihat deretan nomor yang tidak tersimpan di daftar kontak sebelum ia menyadari dari siapa pesan itu berasal. Berhenti di tempat, ibu jari Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuka pesan tersebut.

Apa yang tertera di layar adalah rangkaian kalimat yang panjangnya nyaris sama dengan pesan yang ia kirim sebelumnya. Namun, kalimat berupa pertanyaan itu nyatanya memegang bobot kerumitan yang berbeda.

 ** _Bisa kita bertemu dulu?_**

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir. Kelopak mata berkedip beberapa kali selagi penglihatan memindai apa yang baru saja ia baca. Ia terus berdiri membeku dalam detik yang berlalu. Kemudian, setelah pertimbangan panjang dan dua gerakan pendek di papan huruf 'O' dan 'K', ia akhirnya mengirim pesan tersebut.

 **-o-o-o-**

Ketika Kyungsoo menyetujui untuk bertemu, ia pikir pertemuan yang dimaksud akan berlangsung singkat dan tanpa basa-basi. Jongin ternyata tidak sepemikiran. Lelaki itu justru mengajaknya makan malam di salah satu restoran favorit mereka—dulu. Semua yang menyangkut Jongin, pahitnya, cepat atau lambat, akan diimbuhi dengan kata dulu.

Duduk bersitatap, Jongin menunda percakapan inti hingga mereka selesai memesan makanan. Lelaki yang lebih muda baru mencoba menginisiasi dialog setelah sang pelayan pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjualnya?"

Kyungsoo tidak menyuarakan alasan sebenarnya. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak acuh sembari melontarkan, "aku bosan."

"Hanya itu?" Jongin memiringkan kepala—curiga. Tetapi berbeda dengan pemikiran Kyungsoo, lelaki itu mengarahkan kecurigaannya pada alasan lain yang sangat jauh berbeda dari alasan asli. "Atau karena kau ingin tinggal bersama kekasih barumu?"

Ada sedikit nada cemburu tertangkap di ucapan itu, _jika_ Kyungsoo mau percaya dan tidak serta merta menuduh bahwa otaknya sedang mengada-ada. Ia lantas berniat untuk mengoreksi asumsi Jongin, namun urung dengan segera. Sesederhana karena Kyungsoo berharap hal itu justru akan mempersingkat waktu diskusi mereka.

"Mungkin itu juga."

Jongin menelan ludah pelan. "Jadi, kalian sudah berada dalam tahap serius?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya tidak mengoreksi. "Kami sudah berada dalam tahap serius."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengangguk pelan, pandangan menghindar. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin mendadak tampak tidak nyaman di duduknya. Tubuh lelaki itu bergerak-gerak seolah sedang berupaya meredam letupan emosi yang tidak sengaja hadir dari jawaban yang ia utarakan.

"Kyungsoo…" gumam Jongin lirih. "Tidak adakah cara agar kau bisa memaafkanku dan kita kembali seperti semula?"

"Aku memaafkanmu." Kyungsoo berkilah dengan seruan menggigit. Ia tahu persis mengapa pertanyaan Jongin menyinggungnya. Lelaki itu sedang membuka sesuatu yang ingin ia sembunyikan. Sesuatu yang membuat ombak amarahnya pasang surut semenjak mengetahui bahwa Jongin mencoba memperbaiki situasi di antara mereka. "Tetapi itu tidak berarti bahwa keadaan bisa kembali seperti yang dulu."

 _Karena Kyungsoo masih peduli._

Kyungsoo masih sangat peduli terhadap Jongin dan itu membuatnya merasa bodoh.

" _I-I can do better_ , Kyungsoo." Jongin tiba-tiba meraih tangannya. Lelaki itu menyandarkan kening ke kepalan tangan Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan, "aku berjanji aku bisa lebih baik dari kemarin. Aku berjanji tidak akan mempermainkan hatimu, aku berjanji untuk mendengarkanmu, untuk membacamu dan mengerti dirimu."

"Aku tidak—"

"Beri aku kesempatan, aku mohon."

Kyungsoo termangu saat ungkapan itu sampai di telinganya. Ia ingin terlena, ingin percaya. Namun kemudian pelayan menginterupsi. Dua hidangan tersaji di hadapan mereka dan Kyungsoo tertarik cepat ke kenyataan. Ia mendengus, hampir ingin menampar diri sendiri sebab bagaimana mungkin ia berkeinginan untuk mengembalikan hatinya kepada Jongin hanya karena permohonan kosong seperti itu.

"Itu akan menjadi percuma." sahut Kyungsoo sinis, walaupun sebagian dari dirinya ikut tercabik ketika mengatakannya. "Kesempatan itu akan jadi percuma karena sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilanjutkan."

Genggaman tangan Jongin di tangannya berangsur melemah. Lelaki itu tetap tidak mengangkat wajah—tanpa respon, tanpa bicara, kening masih menempel lekat di kepalan Kyungsoo. Kendati demikian, hawa pekat di sekitar mereka mengindikasikan bahwa terdapat satu pertanyaan yang menggantung di udara.

"Dulu kau memintaku berhenti," Kyungsoo menjelaskan sebelum pertanyaan tersebut sempat terlempar. Ia merasakan deru napas Jongin mendadak memburu di punggung tangannya. " _So I did_. _I_ _stopped_ _loving you_."

Kyungsoo sedikitnya bersyukur mereka tidak sedang bertatap wajah. Berbeda dengan Jongin, ia adalah pembohong yang payah. Menemukan bahwa suaranya tidak bergetar pada momen inipun sudah merupakan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan.

"Jadi," suara parau berbisik di antara percakapan ribut sekitar. "Jadi tidak akan pernah ada ' _kita_ ' lagi?"

Darah Kyungsoo mendadak berdesir. Harapan yang menyala di dadanya tidak sepantasnya ada. Harapan itu seharusnya enyah karena Jongin pernah memadamkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak boleh peduli, ia tidak boleh jatuh ke Jongin lagi, ia tidak boleh berpikir bahwa masih terdapat celah untuk memulai semuanya kembali.

"Siapa nama lelaki itu?"

Celetukan Jongin semakin membuat Kyungsoo membelalak. Ia tidak dapat menerka mengapa Jongin menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak memiliki relevansi sama sekali dengan seluruh pembicaraan mereka malam ini.

Bagaimanapun, ia tetap membalas. "J-Junmyeon."

Jongin tersengal pendek kemudian mengulang nama yang baru saja Kyungsoo sebutkan. Punggung lelaki itu tiba-tiba bergetar, sementara genggaman yang melingkupinya perlahan lepas. Wajah yang sedari tadi tersembunyi kini mendongak. Bersama pandangan mereka yang bersambut, lelaki yang lebih tinggi kemudian memoleskan senyum sedih yang membuat perut Kyungsoo bergejolak.

"Dia membuatmu bahagia?"

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa kalimat itu terdengar seperti kalimat yang sudah dilatih berkali-kali. Jongin seolah sudah pernah mempraktekkannya—mungkin di tempat lain, pada orang lain, dengan tujuan yang tidak ia ketahui dan itu membuat segenggam pahit tersangkut di tenggorokan Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak menemukan kekuatan untuk berbohong lagi.

Ia tidak menemukan kekuatan untuk sekedar menjawab _ya, aku bahagia_ , karena apa yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menyerah, lalu membawa Jongin yang tampak begitu terluka ke pelukannya. Kyungsoo tahu ia lemah, maka dari itu ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain terburu-buru mendorong kursinya menjauh dari meja.

"K-Kau tahu," ujarnya terbata. "Kita bisa membicarakan tentang masalah apartemen ini lain kali. Aku sudah tidak lapar lagi."

Bersama penutup itu, Kyungsoo berderap meninggalkan Jongin tanpa menengok ke arah lelaki yang terdiam bingung. Ia mendorong pintu keluar dengan kasar, kemudian berlari ke salah satu pilar. Punggungnya dengan cepat bersandar pada permukaan pilar tersebut selagi tangis yang ditahan dibiarkan pecah sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo menangis sambil membekap mulut kuat, berupaya agar sebisa mungkin tidak satupun orang yang bisa menemukannya.

Tetapi tentu Kim Jongin menemukannya.

Tentu Kim Jongin harus melihatnya di saat ia berada pada fase paling buruknya.

Kyungsoo sontak membuang muka. Ia berniat untuk menutupi wajahnya, namun Jongin lebih cepat meraih dagunya. ibu jari lelaki itu lantas mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan di pipi, sementara hela napas berat berhembus ke sela-sela surai Kyungsoo.

"Aku minta maaf," bisik lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengan nada yang kental akan penyesalan. "Aku tidak akan mencampuri pilihanmu lagi, aku minta maaf"

Pernyataan itu justru membuat Kyungsoo menangis lebih keras. Serpih-serpih rasa frustasinya berkumpul karena Jongin tidak mengerti. Kim Jongin masih saja tidak kunjung mengerti apa yang seharusnya sudah jelas; ia— _juga_ , ingin kembali.

Akan tetapi, ia takut akan konsekuensi.

Ia takut ia akan membodohi dirinya sendiri sekali lagi.

Kendati demikian, suara Jongin terlalu halus untuk diabaikan dan terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. Tanpa perlawanan lebih, Kyungsoo menyerah ketika kedua lengan lelaki itu menguburnya dalam dekapan. Ia merasakan bibir Jongin kini menempel pada keningnya selagi lelaki itu menambahkan, "aku berjanji ini adalah terakhir kali aku mengganggumu."

Kyungsoo nyaris berkata _jangan_.

Ia rela—sekali lagi, berada di pusaran kebimbangan yang sama jika itu berarti ia dapat memahami isi kepala Jongin. Bahkan secuil pun mungkin akan menjadi berarti. Karena beberapa hari terakhir, Kyungsoo merasa setiap bujukan Jongin kepadanya menjelma menjadi penyusup kecil yang merekatkan hatinya sisi demi sisi, tepi demi tepi.

Tetapi bungkamnya Kyungsoo diartikan Jongin sebagai sesuatu yang lain sebab lelaki yang lebih tinggi mendadak membungkuk untuk menemukan matanya yang basah. Bibir yang tadi mengecup kening kini berganti menyentuh bibir dalam ciuman panjang tanpa lidah.

Kyungsoo tidak menolak.

Ia menikmati ciuman itu hingga akhir, hingga Jongin memutusnya secara sepihak sebelum bergumam dengan intonasi terpenggal di tengah, " _all I did was making you cry_."

Lelaki itu melepas seluruh kontak fisik mereka.

" _Should've known better that i'm not good for you_." Jongin menggeleng pelan dengan pandangan terlempar ke atas, kakinya mundur selangkah. " _I'll go_ , Kyungsoo."

 _Don't._

" _I'll go_ …"

Kyungsoo membohongi diri bahwa ini adalah jalan terbaik.

 **-o-o-o-**

Jongin merasa sedang berada dalam mode autopilot. Hari-hari berkelebat tanpa meninggalkan jejak di memorinya. Ia menjalankan rutinitas, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang membekas. Jongin sedikitnya terkejut belum ada komplain yang dilayangkan kepadanya di lingkup kerja. Walaupun begitu, perkara ini tetap membuatnya mengeluh kepada diri sendiri. Ia sungguh berharap ia dapat segera menuntaskan masa patah hatinya.

Permasalahannya, Jongin justru tengah menambah satu perihal yang tidak perlu.

Ia menduga itu adalah pengaruh dari perintah alam bawah sadarnya. Jongin tidak tahu kapan, dimana, atau apa yang ia rencanakan saat ia meminta Jaehyun untuk mencari informasi mengenai seseorang. Sang asisten datang beberapa hari kemudian, membawa informasi yang dimaksud dan Jongin—masih dalam keadaan tidak sepenuhnya berpikir jernih, memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada nomor telepon yang tercantum di antara deret detail lain.

Keputusan pada hari itu membawanya ke hari ini.

Dimana ia duduk menunggu bersama satu cangkir kopi yang belum tersentuh. Ibu jari bermain pada bibir, mencubit-cubit kecil untuk melunturkan kegugupan serta suatu perasaan tidak nyaman lain merangkak hingga tengkuk. Sepuluh menit berlalu dari waktu perjanjian, Jongin berubah semakin gelisah. Ia tengah memutuskan untuk menyesap kopinya ketika penglihatan menangkap satu lelaki yang tengah membuka pintu kafe.

Jari yang sudah memegang cangkir terhenti di udara. Konsentrasi Jongin teralih untuk memastikan dugaan. Ia melihat lelaki itu melongok seolah sedang mencari seseorang, sebelum pandangan akhirnya mendarat padanya.

Satu rekognisi terhubung.

Lelaki itu tersenyum santun ke arahnya, sementara Jongin meletakkan cangkirnya terburu-buru. Ia berdiri cepat untuk menyambut, tangannya terulur ketika sosok yang menghampiri menawarkan jabat tangan.

"Kim Jongin, betul?" lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya bertanya.

Impresi pertama untuk mendeskripsikan lelaki itu adalah _sempurna_ ㅡjajaran gigi yang terlihat rapi, fitur wajah yang nyaris tanpa cela, serta suara hangat yang menyapa disamping mereka masih berada dalam sekat orang asing.

Jongin menelan kelegaan bercampur getir yang bergumul di kerongkongannya diam-diam. Tetapi melihat bahwa Kyungsoo ternyata berhasil menemukan orang yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya di segala sisi sudah sepatutnya membuat ia berbesar hati.

"Terimakasih sudah menyetujui untuk bertemu, " Jongin membalas tersenyum meskipun batinnya enggan. Lalu bersamaan dengan tangan yang ditarik, ia menyebutkan nama lelaki di depannya untuk pertama kali, "Junmyeon-ssi."

 **-o-o-o-**

Segala sesuatu tentang Do Kyungsoo selalu mengganjal bagi Kim Junmyeon. Ia tidak dapat menyebutkan secara rinci apa saja, akan tetapi satu hal yang pasti adalah lelaki itu tidak pernah terlihat benar-benar bahagia. Ketika mereka bersama, Junmyeon selalu bisa merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo terlalu berusaha untuk terlihat nyaman. Hal itu bisa dengan mudah dideteksi dari cara lelaki itu tersenyum, balasan dialog yang minim, serta mata yang tidak pernah tertuju padanya.

Kecurigaan Junmyeon terbukti.

 _Ternyata_ , memang ada alasan di balik semua itu.

Berselang tiga hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Kim Jongin, ia mendapatkan banyak kepingan terlewatkan yang akhirnya bisa ia susun untuk melihat gambaran Kyungsoo seutuhnya. Ia sekarang tahu alasan mengapa hubungan mereka selalu berada dalam fase stagnan tanpa kemajuan. Ia sekarang tahu alasan mengapa lelaki yang lebih muda _tidak akan_ pernah jatuh kepadanya.

Pada sesi makan malam rutin mereka, Junmyeon tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Kyungsoo. Ia sedang meneliti—membuktikan suatu poin untuk kemudian ditarik kesimpulan sebagai fakta. Maka dari itu, ketika lelaki yang tengah menyuap sendok pertama makanan penutupnya membalas pandangannya, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri memancing.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya, ia telah menanggalkan imbuhan resmi pada nama lelaki itu. "Kau ingat ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau belum siap untuk suatu hubungan serius karena seseorang terdahulu?"

Terlihat bingung, Kyungsoo tetap mencoba membalas. "Ya, ada apa dengan itu?"

"Seseorang yang kau maksud, beberapa hari lalu menemuiku."

Sendok yang berada di tangan mendadak diturunkan, sementara bahu sang pemilik tampak menegang. Junmyeon kembali mengamati gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang seakan tengah menahan hantaman gelombang perasaan.

"Maksudmu—"

"Ya," sela Junmyeon. "Kim Jongin menemuiku."

Tepat ketika nama itu disebut, ada kilat kentara dalam lensa mata Kyungsoo—sesuatu yang memancarkan damba serta pergolakan batin yang sulit diatasi, dan bagi Junmyeon perihal tersebut adalah bukti yang cukup untuk hipotesanya.

 _Masih ada cinta._

Di sana—tidak terbantahkan, masih ada ikatan yang belum sepenuhnya terputus di antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"A-Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Banyak." Junmyeon tersenyum timpang. "Ia mengatakan bahwa warna favoritmu adalah hitam, bahwa kau menyukai segala sesuatu yang sederhana, bahwa kau membenci debu serta residu asap rokok pada perabot yang sulit dihilangkan. Ia mengatakan bahwa kau suka bersenandung setiap kali sedang mandi atau menyiapkan makanan. Ia mengatakan bahwa kau baik—yang terbaik, meskipun hatimu keras dan lembut dalam waktu bersamaan."

Junmyeon mengambil napas seraya ingatan menggambarkan sosok lelaki gugup yang ia pikir sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan tampilan fisiknya. Lelaki itu berbicara dalam nada hati-hati dengan dalih takut mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, walaupun Junmyeon dapat mengecap itu hanyalah kamuflase dari buah kesedihan yang berusaha ditutupi.

"Ia juga mengatakan," lanjutnya kemudian selagi melirik Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan mulut terkatup rapat, "bahwa aku harus menjagamu."

Lelaki di hadapannya tampak terhenyak dan Junmyeon tidak memberi jeda untuk mengalamatkan poin penting dari pembicaraan ini—sebuah keputusan yang telah ia pikirkan berkali-kali semenjak ia mendengarkan Jongin mengutarakan kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja ia kutip.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa, Kyungsoo."

Junmyeon menyibak rambutnya sendiri pelan. Perbincangan antara ia dan Jongin terngiang di telinganya hingga ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyampaikannya kepada Kyungsoo. Junmyeon memaparkan bahwa selama ini, Jongin berperang melawan dirinya sendiri untuk mendatangi Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu berulang kali menghampiri Kyungsoo di tempat tinggal, namun hanya bertahan sampai di pelataran karena Kyungsoo memintanya untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki lagi di apartemennya. Lelaki itu memilih tetap menunggu di depan gedung kantor ketika Kyungsoo terus menghindar karena ia ingin Kyungsoo mau berbicara kepadanya atas dasar kerelaan. Lelaki itu tidak mengejar Kyungsoo— _sekalipun_ , karena ia tidak mau melanggar batasan tipis antara usaha dan paksaan.

Namun pada akhirnya, Jongin berkata—dengan bahu turun serta lengkung di bibir yang lemah, bahwa ia akan berhenti mencoba. Bahwa ia ingin menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada seseorang yang jelas memberi kebahagiaan nyata. Jongin lantas mengaku bahwa ia bukan tidak mau berusaha, melainkan karena ia sudah cukup menyakiti Kyungsoo dan ia tidak mau menambah daftar tersebut dengan perihal lain.

"Dan dari situ aku mengetahui," Junmyeon berdecak sembari menekan kekecewaan yang hadir saat menyadari ini akan menjadi akhir dari perjuangan singkatnya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. "Bahkan dengan ada atau tidaknya kompetisi antara aku dan Jongin, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi lawan yang sepadan."

Ia menahan pandangan sejenak ke lelaki yang belum memberi respon.

"Bukan hanya karena ia jelas lebih mencintaimu," lanjutnya. "Melainkan karena ia telah memiliki hatimu sejak awal dan kaupun sebaliknya."

Itu terjadi secara berangsur, tetapi Junmyeon menangkap semuanya. Mulai dari Kyungsoo yang menarik napas panjang, pandangan menyisir ke sekitar seakan tidak tahu harus melihat kemana, hingga air mata mendadak jatuh dari pelupuk lelaki itu tepat ke kepalan tangan. Bahu Kyungsoo kemudian berguncang keras selagi tangis yang dibendung lepas. Junmyeon yang menyaksikan itu ingin menawarkan pelukan, akan tetapi ia lantas menyadari bahwa itu bukan tangis berlandaskan kesedihan.

Sebongkah pengingkaran yang keras juga ikut larut—terkikis oleh realisasi serta meninggalkan endapan keyakinan yang pasti. Junmyeon seakan baru saja memberikan dorongan terakhir yang Kyungsoo butuhkan. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah bisa diprediksi, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangkat kepala. Lelaki itu berusaha bicara di tengah tangis yang belum reda.

"A-Aku minta maaf."

Tidak perlu penjelasan verbal bahwa makna dari ungkapan itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang lebih luas. Sesuatu seperti _aku minta maaf karena aku harus memilihnya_ dan itu membuat Junmyeon tertawa pedih.

"Kau sungguh tidak perlu." Ucapnya untuk memecahkan tensi. "Pergilah, temui dia."

 _Hatimu di sana, bukan di aku._

Sorot khawatir menatap ke arahnya. Rasa bersalah tercetak jelas di mimik wajah lelaki yang sedang menggigiti bibir. Junmyeon mencoba tersenyum lebih tulus seraya perlahan menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang telah mengambil hatinya sejak lama tidak berniat untuk menyimpannya.

Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut, lalu berbisik meyakinkan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Kyungsoo tanpa ragu beranjak. Lelaki itu mengucapkan satu permintaan maaf sekali lagi sebelum bertolak meninggalkan meja mereka. Segera setelah Kyungsoo menjauh, tatapan Junmyeon ikut mengekor. Ia melihat lelaki yang berjalan cepat kini tengah menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Sayup-sayup, Junmyeon dapat mendengar suara halus Kyungsoo berbisik kepada seseorang yang berada di seberang sambungan.

"Jongin?" tutur lelaki itu berseling napas pendek. "Pulang."

Di dalam hidupnya, Kim Junmyeon selalu melabeli dirinya sendiri dengan banyak titel. Ia tahu ia perfeksionsis, keras kepala, dan pantang menyerah. Ia tahu ia adalah seseorang yang tidak akan melepaskan sesuatu sebelum benar-benar bisa mendapatkannya. Namun kenyataannya, sebagian hal memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk dimiliki sesederhana karena mungkin—di luar sana, ada seseorang yang lebih pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

Kali ini, Junmyeon mengaku kalah.

Terlebih ketika ia mendengar lelaki yang meninggalkannya berkata, "pulang, kembali padaku."

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

HAHAHAHAHAHA SUSAH BANGET LOH NULIS CHAP INI  
FEEL-NYA GA DAPET MULU MONANG RASANYA UHUHUHUHU  
jadi maaf ya kalo lama dan tida bagus, disamping karena sibuk, ku juga lagi gabisa nulis banget  
tapi ku suda janji bakal ditamatin jadi ya aku tulis sebisaku  
semoga kalian tida membenciku :')

Dan selalu, saran, review, maupun kritik sangat amat diapresiasi.

 **XOXO**  
 _ **Sher.**_


	11. THE ENDING

**CHAPTER TEN**

 **THE ENDING**

 **.**

 _I've been waiting my whole life_  
 _To know I wanted you_

* * *

Itu hanya sebuah pintu—benda mati tanpa nyawa yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Namun kali ini, benda itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Layaknya simbolisme yang menyatakan bahwa alam imaji dan kenyataannya hanya berjarak sejengkal dari pengamatan. Sebab ketika ia membuka pintu di hadapannya, sesuatu akan berubah pasti; apa yang Kyungsoo sampaikan lewat telepon tadi bukan semata khayalannya saja.

Menarik napas panjang, bibir Jongin kembali merapalkan niat.

Tangannya hendak meraih gagang pintu, akan tetapi benda di depannya mendadak terbuka terlebih dahulu. Dua pasang mata tertambat pada waktu bersamaan dan kedua pemiliknya sontak membeku—yang satu karena belum siap untuk mengucapkan kalimat pembuka, sementara yang lainnya karena, " _what took you so long_?"

Mulut Jongin membuka tanpa suara. Mengatakan bahwa ia menghabiskan waktu hampir dua puluh menit berkontemplasi dengan diri sendiri di depan pintu ini akan terdengar sangat dungu. Namun di lain pihak, ia harus mengucapkan sesuatu karena kerutan di kening Kyungsoo menuntut demikian. Maka dari itu, Jongin berdeham sekilas. Ia baru saja ingin mengucapkan kata pertama ketika bibir Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengunci bibirnya.

Jongin tidak lagi bisa merasakan kakinya.

Ia sadar itu bukan hanya pengaruh dari lamanya ia berlari untuk sampai ke tempat ini, ia juga sadar itu bukan karena intensitas ciuman yang hanya berkisar pada taraf normal, melainkan karena seluruh sel tubunya berteriak bahwa ia—akhirnya _,_ utuh kembali.

Kyungsoo melengkapinya.

Menarik lelaki yang menciumnya mendekat, Jongin mendorong tubuh mereka untuk masuk ke ruang apartemen. Ia ingin berbicara tentang banyak hal. Ada daftar panjang mengenai permohonan maaf yang harus ia sampaikan dan ia tidak tahu apakah seluruh isi daftar tersebut akan selesai hari ini. Apalagi, jika bibir Kyungsoo terus membungkamnya dengan cara seperti sekarang.

"Kyungsoo—"

" _Not now_ ," Kyungsoo menyela dengan nada terganggu. " _Miss you_."

Detik itu, terdapat kalimat protes yang menyala di benak Jongin. Ia tidak menyukai bagaimana Kyungsoo membuat ini terlalu mudah sementara ia masih belum tuntas dirundung rasa bersalah. Jongin telah berjanji ia akan memperbaiki permasalahan semacam ini di antara mereka. Ia telah berjanji ia akan meluruskan semua yang terasa timpang dan ia akan memulai pembicaraan itu saat ini juga.

 _Atau mungkin nanti._

Ketika rindu sudah mau berpaling.

" _Not as much as I miss you_."

Merengkuh lelaki yang kini mendekapnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Seiring dengan menit yang berlalu, itu bukan menjadi pemandangan mengejutkan ketika mereka berakhir di atas sofa dengan tubuh saling tumpang tindih. Kaki-kaki Jongin mengurung Kyungsoo, sementara tangan lelaki di bawahnya mencengkeram tengkuk agar ciuman mereka tidak terputus. Jongin yang larut hampir tidak peduli. Ia hampir tidak mengendus adanya kejanggalan dari semua aksi Kyungsoo.

Akan tetapi, ketika jemari Kyungsoo mencoba menanggalkan pakaiannya, ia kemudian tersadar. Ini terlalu terburu-buru. Ini sama sekali bukan tipikal Kyungsoo yang ia kenal. Mencoba menarik tubuh menjauh, tatapannya disambut oleh lensa mata yang basah. Bahu Jongin seketika mengendur selagi mulutnya mendesah kecewa. Ia sudah bertekad kepada diri sendiri untuk lebih peka dan ia tidak mempercayai bahwa ia telah terlanjur lengah pada kesempatan pertama.

"Jongin—"

Kyungsoo mendadak bergumam, tangan lelaki itu kembali menemukan tengkuknya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi. Namun kali ini, Jongin dengan sigap menolak. Ia menyentak dua lengan Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha menarik wajah mereka mendekat sebelum menahannya di atas kepala lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan yang baru saja lolos tepat sasaran. Dalam sepersekian detik, Jongin dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang menjadi jauh lebih sendu—seakan apa yang lelaki itu tampilkan sedari tadi hanya batas permukaan tanpa melibatkan sengketa terdalam yang berada di sanubari.

"K-Kau," ucap lelaki yang lebih pendek terbata. "Kau akan pergi lagi."

Hati Jongin serasa menyusut seketika.

Dengan perlahan, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Tangan kemudian menuntun lelaki itu agar duduk di pangkuannya selagi pandangan menatap intens, hanya agar Kyungsoo memahami bahwa kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia ungkapkan bukan merupakan bualan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi," tandasnya seraya mencium pelupuk kanan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan tinggal." Sebelum kemudian beralih ke pelupuk kiri, lalu bertahan lebih lama di sana. "Asal kau mau berjanji bahwa kau akan membantuku untuk membuat hubungan ini berhasil."

Ada desah lega yang sampai ke telinga Jongin dan itu membuat seluruh beban yang menghantuinya dalam kurun waktu terakhir hancur tidak bersisa. Jongin tersenyum tanpa perintah. Diperlukan perjalanan panjang berbatu hanya untuk menyadarkannya bahwa salah satu kebahagiannya—ternyata, adalah membuat Kyungsoo bahagia.

"Kita punya besok, kita punya lusa," lanjutnya tulus. "Kita punya selamanya bersama jika memang kau menginginkannya demikian."

-o-o-o-

Jongin rasa, ia akan menyusun perbaikan hubungan ini menjadi tahap bertingkat. Pada hari pertama kepulangannya, tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada pembicaraan emosional mengenai apapun. Mereka hanya duduk berdua di atas sofa, menikmati hangat tubuh satu sama lain tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Kyungsoo tertidur di pangkuannya, sementara Jongin mencoba meredam kuat keinginan untuk menghisap rokok hanya agar lelaki yang telah pulas tidak terbangun.

Jongin tidak menyesali keputusannya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur menjernihkan pikirannya yang masih keruh oleh penyesalan. Sepanjang malam, ia menemukan dirinya membelai rambut Kyungsoo—sesekali senyum kecil terlepas tidak sengaja ketika lelaki itu menyamankan diri di pangkuannya. Aktivitas tersebut ternyata lebih menyenangkan daripada menikmati batang tembakau di luar balkon sendirian.

Ia menemukan candu barunya.

Akan tetapi ketenangan pada hari pertama tidak lantas membuat Jongin menjadi pakar dalam hubungan. Itu sama sekali tidak menghapus fakta bahwa ia belum pernah memiliki pasangan serius. Terlebih lagi berkencan secara kasual yang melibatkan percakapan layaknya manusia dan bukan peraduan tubuh yang gila. Konklusi mengatakan, memang masih ada setumpuk hal yang harus ia pelajari.

"Mengapa kau selalu membawaku ke tempat-tempat seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo bertanya ketika mereka tiba di pelataran rumput terbuka yang berjarak tidak jauh dari kediaman orang tua Jongin. Sementara dengan ' _seperti ini_ ' apa yang lelaki itu maksud adalah tempat-tempat yang memiliki memori klasik bagi mereka.

Mengedikkan bahu, Jongin menyodorkan jawaban yang mengandung alasan utamanya, "kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau menginginkan Jongin yang dulu."

Langkah lelaki di sampingnya terhenti. Jongin menengok dan mendapati Kyungsoo menunduk dengan kekehan pelan seolah jawabannya adalah pernyataan yang terlampau lugu. "Aku tidak menginginkan Jongin yang dulu." Ujar lelaki itu. "Aku menginginkan Jongin yang aku kenal kembali."

"Itu berbeda?"

"Jongin yang dulu adalah Jongin yang terikat masa. Sedangkan Jongin yang kembali adalah Jongin yang mencairkan sikap dinginnya, yang berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri setelah apa yang terjadi pada Jennie, serta yang akhirnya merasa pantas untuk menjadi milik seseorang."

"Milkmu." Jongin mengoreksi. "Aku tidak peduli pada perasaan orang lain selain kau."

Kalimat itu diutarakan secara tidak acuh karena Jongin tidak menganggap itu sebagai rayuan. Namun bagi lelaki yang mendengarnya, barisan frasa itu menjadi sesuatu yang merampas napasnya untuk sesaat hingga ia bersemu, langkah kembali melaju untuk menyembunyikan pipi yang memerah.

Jongin yang sama sekali tidak menyadari itu tetap bersikap sewajarnya. Ia masih tidak bisa mendeteksi perkataan mana yang menimbulkan efek bagi lawan bicaranya—dalam konteks buruk maupun baik. Berjalan dalam diam, ia justru mencoba menyejajarkan diri dengan lelaki yang sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah.

"Kyungsoo," panggilnya pelan, dua tangan menelusup ke saku celana untuk menyamarkan kegugupannya dalam memulai topik yang ia pikir akan sedikit menyinggung. "Salah satu alasan mengapa aku mengingkari perasaanku adalah karena menurutku kau memiliki banyak sifat yang menyerupai Jennie."

Kyungsoo menaikkan alis meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tetap diam meskipun aku sengaja melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu. Maka dari itu, aku selalu mencoba mendorong amarahmu sampai tepi hanya untuk melihat kau muak kepadaku." Jongin menurunkan volume suaranya ketika melanjutkan dengan, "… _dulu_. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi sekarang."

Untuk sesaat, ia mengira pengakuannya akan membuat Kyungsoo merasa tersudut. Namun di luar dugaan, lelaki yang lebih pendek justru tersenyum menerima. "Aku tidak menyangkal."

"Dan apa kau akan berhenti?"

"Berhenti apa?"

"Berhenti membuatku berada dalam posisi benar terus-menerus. Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan menempatkan perasaanmu jauh lebih tinggi daripada perasaanku."

Lawan bicaranya menoleh. Sepasang manik jernih mengamatinya sejenak sebelum sang pemilik mengangguk seolah tidak mempertimbangkan apapun ketika menyahut, "okay."

"Kyungsoo," Jongin mendesis tidak percaya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

" _And I said okay, didn't i_?"

Jongin masih tidak puas. Ini adalah perkara penting baginya dan ia merasa Kyungsoo tidak melihat keseriusannya untuk membangun hubungan mereka kembali. Maka dengan satu sentakan, ia menarik Kyungsoo sebelum menghantamkan punggung lelaki itu ke pohon. Jongin mencengkeram erat bahu lelaki yang membelalak, tidak mengizinkan ada pergerakan sedikitpun di antara himpitan tubuh mereka.

" _Then what if I do this_?"

Mendadak, bibir Jongin menjelajah ke leher Kyungsoo. Mengirimkan gigitan kasar yang membuat lelaki di rengkuhannya melenguh terkejut. Kakinya lalu dengan sigap masuk ke antara paha Kyungsoo, sengaja memberikan gesekan ke bagian bawah lelaki itu. Namun, tidak ada nada panik yang terdengar.

Balasan yang Jongin dapat justru adalah, " _I don't really mind_."

Dalam waktu yang singkat, Jongin berdecak kesal. Ia melepaskan semua kontak fisik mereka untuk membentak lelaki di hadapannya. "Kyungsoo, _I'm harassing you_."

" _Well, you must think I'm innocent_."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Jongin mengambil langkah mundur menjauh. Matanya yang terbuka lebar mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan sorot menantang. Sebelum lambat laun sorot tersebut pudar, kemudian berganti dengan tawa yang tiba-tiba meledak keras.

"Oh, aku minta maaf." Kyungsoo berkata cepat selagi mencoba meredakan tawa saat Jongin tidak menampakkan raut terhibur. Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat menghampirinya, kening lalu jatuh ke dada Jongin bersamaan dengan lenyapnya semua tawa. "Aku juga ingin membuat hubungan ini berhasil. Jadi ketika aku menyetujui, aku tidak main-main."

Jeda, kepala Kyungsoo yang tertunduk kini mendongak untuk memandangnya.

"Tetapi tadi, memang bukan contoh yang tepat." Imbuh lelaki yang lebih pendek. "Itu adalah situasi dimana aku tidak ingin melawan."

Jongin menelaah pernyataan Kyungsoo seraya memincing curiga. "Kau sedang mencoba untuk mengacaukan pikiranku lagi."

Gelakan Kyungsoo setelahnya mengafirmasi prasangka Jongin. Akan tetapi kali ini, ia ikut tertawa. Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan sembari menggamit leher lelaki itu untuk kembali berjalan. Mengamati sekitar, pikiran Jongin tidak bisa mengenyahkan memori bahwa dulu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di sini.

Berlari berkejaran dalam naungan masa muda, ketidakpedulian apapun selain diri sendiri, dan pikiran sempit yang dibatasi oleh perihal yang kasat saja. Sekarang, mereka berada pada tempat yang sama. Namun, mereka bukan lagi remaja, melainkan lelaki dewasa yang sedang menggantungkan hati pada satu sama lain demi masa depan yang tidak akan bisa tertangkap mata.

Fakta itu meninggalkan satu persamaan dan satu perbedaan.

Persamaannya adalah Kyungsoo masih menjadi sahabatnya—seseorang yang akan selalu dekat, yang menawarkan kenyamanan ketika orang lain tidak mampu, yang mengerti dirinya di samping seluruh kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

"Hey, boleh aku menanyakan kalimat itu lagi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang selalu aku tanyakan kepadamu."

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat, sebelum menyadari apa yang Jongin maksud. "Ya, tentu."

"Kyungsoo," gumam Jongin penuh harap. " _Do you still love me_?"

Tidak dibutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk tersenyum, berjinjit menyejajarkan bibir dengan telinga Jongin, lalu membalas dengan kikikan pelan, " _I do_."

Sedangkan perbedaannya, mereka kini saling mencintai.

-o-o-o-

Tetapi tidak selamanya mereka bisa terhindar dari apa yang terkubur oleh permintaan maaf serta kata-kata manis. Permasalahan yang menjadi potensi keretakan masih menancap kuat. Satu yang paling besar terjadi ketika setelah berhari-hari Jongin selalu pulang larut dan Kyungsoo dilanda kecurigaan namun tidak tersuarakan.

Awalnya, Jongin selalu percaya ketika lelaki itu mengatakan tidak ada yang mengganggunya.

Akan tetapi lambat laun, ia mendeteksi perbedaan dari cara Kyungsoo memandangnya setiap kali ia pulang. Hingga akhirnya malam ini, semua rasa frustasi Jongin berkumpul. Ia mendapatkan sebuah tatapan yang berisi prasangka secara terbuka ketika memasuki ruang apartemen. Hal itu mungkin dipicu oleh bau alkohol yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Namun Jongin bersumpah ia tidak sedang mengulang kesalahan terdahulu.

Itu hanya sebuah pesta selebrasi yang ia adakan di kantor setelah menuntut jam kerja tambahan pada karyawan-karyawannya ketika proyek yang menyita konsentrasi mereka akhirnya rampung hari ini. Kendati demikian, tidak ada komunikasi di antara ia dan Kyungsoo membuat kesalahpahaman terjadi. Apalagi ketika mereka memilih untuk tidak duduk dan membicarakan secara baik-baik, melainkan langsung memproses tuduhan.

"Jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini, aku akan angkat kaki sekarang juga." Ujar Jongin saat ia melihat pandangan menusuk Kyungsoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia tidak tahan dengan situasi ini, tetapi ia juga tidak pandai dalam menyelesaikannya. Maka dari itu, ketika Kyungsoo tidak kunjung memberi respon, Jongin segera bertolak ke arah pintu apartemen. Tepat saat tangannya meraih gagang pintu, ia baru mendengar suara dingin Kyungsoo memenuhi ruangan.

" _For what_?" nada lelaki itu rendah dan mengandung racun. " _Looking for a good fuck_?"

Jongin mendengus berang. Ia berbalik, kedua tangan berkacak pinggang dengan rasa tersinggung yang memuncaki kepala. Lalu bersama sirat mata yang memancarkan kilat amarah, ia membalas, " _I have you, haven't I_?"

Kyungsoo bergeming, seakan tidak terpengaruh. Namun Jongin tahu pasti kalimat itu menyakiti lawan bicaranya. Hal itu terbukti ketika Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai apartemen mereka. Suara lelaki yang duduk terdengar semakin merendah saat bibirnya menggumam, " _so I'm just the same, after all_."

Jongin sontak tersulut.

"Kemari."

Dengan perintah tegas tersebut, Jongin mengedikan dagu—mengisyaratkan agar Kyungsoo berjalan ke depannya. Lelaki yang lebih pendek tampak mencerna sejenak. Terdapat keengganan yang berenang di lensa matanya, tetapi aura kemarahan Jongin mengalahkan itu.

Kyungsoo menuruti.

" _The last time we did that, it wasn't just fucking_." Jongin memulai sesaat setelah Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya. "Ada cinta yang terlibat untukmu, di suatu tempat, di tengah pengingkaran, prinsip, serta setumpuk kekuatan yang disiapkan hanya agar aku tidak jatuh kepadamu."

Ia menggertakkan gigi, sementara Kyungsoo perlahan memberanikan diri mendongak.

" _But I'm way passed that, okay_? Dan kau berjanji kau akan memberitahu jika ada yang salah."

Jongin menyibak rambut pelan saat menyadari bahwa intonasinya sudah terlampau tinggi. Lewat gerakan hati-hati, ia lantas meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan lelaki itu lembut demi meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak berniat untuk bersikap kasar seperti saat ini.

Melalui perlakuan tersebut, Kyungsoo akhirnya bicara. "Kau selalu pulang larut."

"Itu yang mengganggumu?" gerakan Jongin di punggung tangan Kyungsoo berhenti. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya?"

"Karena aku takut jawabanmu akan menyakitiku." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menunduk, pandangannya mengintip takut dari sela-sela bulu mata. Pada momen itu, Jongin baru mengetahui seberapa besar trauma yang ia sebabkan dari semua kekacauan kemarin. Apalagi ketika Kyungsoo kembali menambahkan, " _you always went looking for someone to fuck, but now you don't even make a move on me_."

" _You think I'm a maniac_?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Kemari."

Kali ini, Jongin mengatakan itu dengan halus. Ia menuntun Kyungsoo menuju ke ruang tidurnya kemudian meminta lelaki itu untuk duduk. Di hadapan Kyungsoo, Jongin berlutut. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam Kyungsoo untuk terus memberikan rasa tenang setelah pertengkaran yang baru saja terjadi.

" _I don't like sex,_ Kyungsoo." Ungkapnya. "Itu hanya tindakan gegabah dan tidak pikir panjang agar kepalaku tidak selalu terisi olehmu."

Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo. Posisinya berubah bersimpuh demi menyetarakan pandangan dengan lelaki yang ada di depannya. " _Deep down, what I always want is this_ ," ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo. " _I want to make love to you_."

Satu ciuman lagi didaratkan—kali ini melibatkan lidah yang menerobos masuk.

Tangan yang tadinya terjalin kini merambat ke pinggang, membimbing agar Kyungsoo merendah hingga tubuh lelaki itu sepenuhnya bertemu ranjang. Jongin merasakan napas berat Kyungsoo menerpa bibirnya kala jemarinya mulai menanggalkan pakaian mereka satu per satu.

" _I always want us to connect_." Jongin memindahkan ciumannya menuju leher. Menggigit kecil, lantas berubah rakus ketika Kyungsoo mendadak mencengkeram punggungnya. " _I want you to feel my love_."

Ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk sedikit bangkit sebelum melepas satu-satunya pakaian yang menghalangi tubuh nyaris telanjang mereka. Dalam kesempatan itu, Jongin meminum banyak-banyak pemandangan lelaki di depannya. Kulit putih yang hanya sekali terjamah—dan itu olehnya, bibir ranum yang semakin bengkak setelah ciuman mereka, serta pandangan tulus yang tidak pernah Jongin dapat dari orang lain.

Tanpa ragu, Jongin yakin ia sedang mabuk saat ini.

Namun itu jelas bukan karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum di pesta tadi.

Larut dalam perasaannya sendiri, Jongin mengambil tangan Kyungsoo lalu meletakannya ke dada—tepat di bagian jantung.

" _Do you feel it_?" Kyungsoo yang bingung menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya-tanya. Tetapi lelaki itu mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang merasakan percepatan detak jantung Jongin yang tidak wajar. " _It only goes like this when you're around_."

Sorot Kyungsoo melembut, kemudian semakin melembut lagi saat Jongin menuntaskan kalimatnya.

" _It beats for you_ , Kyungsoo."

Suasana berubah senyap. Kyungsoo tampak berusaha bernapas di sela-sela air mata yang menuntut untuk tumpah. Telapak tangan yang berada di dada Jongin terkulai lemah, dan Jongin mendapat dorongan untuk kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo.

" _I swear it beats just for you."_

Kyungsoo menangis.

Namun kali ini, Jongin berharap tangisan Kyungsoo bukan disebabkan oleh kekacauannya. Ia berharap ia melakukan hal yang benar meskipun itu baru sekali. Membawa kepala Kyungsoo ke atas bantal, Jongin membubuhkan kecupan ke jengkal demi jengkal bahu Kyungsoo. Ia menikmati sensasi pertemuan kulit mereka, kaki Kyungsoo yang melingkar ke pinggangnya begitu kuat, dada yang saling bersentuhan begitu dekat. Jongin sungguh ingin bertahan dalam situasi seperti ini selamanya.

Tetapi malam tidak berniat membekukan waktu untuk mereka.

Maka Jongin memulai. Ia membuat Kyungsoo tetap tenang dengan hujan ciuman selagi jemari yang telah berlumur lubrikasi berusaha masuk ke dalam lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tampak menggigit bibir ketika telunjuk Jongin berhasil menyusup dan lenguhan lantas terdengar saat jari berikutnya mengikuti. Jongin segera mempersatukan kening mereka, ia tidak ingin terburu-buru seperti waktu lampau.

Ia juga ingin Kyungsoo menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu.

Tidak dibutuhkan jeda lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk meminta Jongin melanjutkan. Dalam gerakan pelan, ia memenuhi permintaan lelaki yang kini telah dibasahi peluh. Jongin benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya—meregangkan jarinya di dalam, menusuk lambat, hingga desahan yang dihasilkan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi isyarat bahwa lelaki itu telah siap.

Dan mungkin saat ini bukan momen yang tepat, namun ketika ia bersiap menempatkan diri, ada rasa kagum yang tidak terbendung untuk Kyungsoo.

" _Do you feel it_?"

Sembari mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya—dalam konteks yang berbeda, Jonngin menenggelamkan kejantanannya masuk. Kepala keduanya terlempar ke belakang secara bersamaan karena gelenyar yang membelenggu tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo masih belum bisa bicara, lelaki itu sibuk menutup wajahnya menggunakan lengan setiap kali pinggul Jongin bergerak dan menyentuh titik yang tepat.

" _Feel it_ , Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin. Tangannya berupaya menahan lengan Kyungsoo agar ia bisa leluasa melihat ekspresi yang dihasilkan lelaki di bawahnya. Kemudian dengan intensitas hujaman yang lebih dalam, ia merendahkan bibir ke telinga Kyungsoo seraya mendesah, " _feel me_."

Satu-satunya balasan yang mampu Kyungsoo ucapkan adalah ' _ah, Jongin_ ', sementara tubuhnya berayun dihujam oleh lelaki yang tidak berhenti membubuhkan kecupan ke dadanya.

" _Feel me_ , _feel my heartbeat._ " Jongin memperlambat gerakannya dengan sengaja. " _Feel my love_ ," bibirnya menemukan bibir Kyungsoo dalam lumatan ciuman berseling decak persatuan tubuh mereka. Kejantanannya terus mengisi Kyungsoo lambat, lambat, lambat, kemudian menghantam cepat. " _Feel all of me_."

Jeritan panjang Kyungsoo tertelan oleh ciuman, milik Jongin di bawah sana mendadak dijepit kuat dan ia tahu bahwa klimaks lelaki itu sudah di tepi. Tetapi Jongin belum mau memberikan kepuasan untuk Kyungsoo.

Belum, selama, "kau masih merasa ini hanya sekedar seks?"

Jongin membungkuk hingga dada mereka bersentuhan, jarinya kemudian menyibak surai basah Kyungsoo selagi tetap mempertahankan gerakan. Mendeteksi sentuhan Jongin di dekat wajahnya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping. Ia meraih tangan Jongin lalu menciumi pergelangan tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku minta maaf."

Jongin membeku, sebab ia tidak mengantisipasi sebuah permintaan maaf dari Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo tahu bahwa lelaki itu berbeda. Ia tidak pernah memperlakukan orang lain seperti ini ketika berada di ranjang dan Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya pengecualian.

"Tidak," balasnya. " _Aku_ minta maaf."

Setelah itu, seluruh kalimat yang tertahan selama ini mendesak keluar dari mulut keduanya. Kyungsoo mengungkapkan ada bagian dari dirinya yang menganggap bahwa Jongin akan meninggalkannya lagi, bahwa suatu saat ia akan menemukan dirinya patah hati untuk kesekian kali. Sementara Jongin terus-menerus merasa ia melakukan kesalahan—meskipun kenyataannya itu hanya buah pikirannya yang berlebihan.

Dalam sahut-menyahut pengakuan tersebut, Kyungsoo meraih wajah Jongin dan segera membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman yang menyematkan, " _I believe you_."

Pandangan mereka bertemu, lengan Kyungsoo lalu melingkar di leher Jongin sebelum lelaki itu merubah posisi agar ia bisa berada di atas. Punggung Jongin yang baru saja menyentuh ranjang segera menegang sebab Kyungsoo mendadak bergerak menelan miliknya ke dalam lelaki itu.

" _And I feel it_ , Jongin." Kyungsoo menyangga dirinya tinggi pada kedua lutut, kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh hingga kejantanan Jongin masuk seutuhnya. " _I feel all of you_."

Desahan menggema Jongin menjadi tanda percepatan ritme mereka. Telapak tangan Kyungsoo melebar di dada Jongin, menjadi tumpuan agar lelaki itu dapat bergerak lebih cepat. Milik Jongin terus diremas kuat setiap ujung miliknya menyentuh titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo. Lenguhan mereka yang didominasi oleh suara Kyungsoo memantul pada ruangan selaras dengan gerakan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo—" mendekati klimaks, tangan Jongin mencengkeram pinggang lelaki di atasnya. Hujamannya berubah terlalu cepat dan Kyungsoo tidak lagi mampu bergerak selain menerima hantaman milik Jongin di dalamnya selagi genggaman memuaskan diri sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu."

Puncak Kyungsoo menjemput terlebih dahulu.

Bibir lelaki itu tengah mendarat di bibir Jongin ketika klimaksnya menyusul dengan lebih hebat. Tubuh keduanya bergetar dibasuh gairah, napas terengah. Lengan Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo erat agar lelaki itu tidak berguling dari atasnya.

Di tengah energi yang habis terkuras, itu sedikit mengejutkan bagi Jongin karena Kyungsoo—dengan kepala yang mendongak susah payah untuk memandangnya, masih memiliki tekad untuk sekedar membalas, "aku juga mencintaimu."

Lelaki itu jatuh tertidur pada detik berikutnya dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan gelembung tawa bahagia yang berkumpul di balik rusuknya.

Keduanya bertahan pada posisi itu untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Hanya setelah Jongin merasakan tenaganya kembali pulih, ia akhirnya dengan hati-hati membaringkan Kyungsoo ke sebelahnya. Mengendap-endap agar tidak menimbulkan gaduh, Jongin mulai membersihkan seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo menggunakan handuk basah. Tangannya bekerja untuk menyeka lembut, sedikit menjeda setiap kali wajah lelaki yang terlelap berkerut, dan baru berhenti ketika ia telah puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya sendiri.

Masih berhati-hati, Jongin mengambil selimut untuk menutup tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Ia membaringkan diri di samping Kyungsoo yang tidur membelakanginya. Melihat punggung lelaki yang lebih pendek, benak Jongin mendadak bertanya-tanya tentang, " _we can work this, can't we_?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo—dan Jongin memang tidak mengantisipasi jawaban dari lelaki yang lebih tua.

Akan tetapi lewat pertanyaan tanpa tanggapan tersebut, Jongin justru mendapatkan segenap keyakinan yang hadir dari dalam dirinya. Ia mengingat perkataan Jennie, ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan Junmyeon, ia mengingat halus suara Kyungsoo ketika memintanya pulang, ia mengingat semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat dan itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam tekad untuk menebus apa yang sudah terlewat sia-sia.

Bergeser mendekat, Jongin secara tidak sengaja membangunkan Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang masih memunggunginya itu kemudian bergumam—nadanya penuh perhatian serta kantuk, "kenapa belum tidur?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Iya, sebentar lagi."

Melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo, Jongin bersyukur ia masih bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini setelah semua drama di antara mereka. Pada saat itu pula, terdapat dosis nostalgia yang tiba-tiba tersuntik ke dalam nadinya.

Tanpa intensi apapun, Jongin mengecup punggung Kyungsoo—bibirnya bertahan di kulit telanjang hingga tarikan senyumnya teraba oleh lelaki yang sontak membuka mata.

Jongin merasakan bahu Kyungsoo menegak dan ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, seolah tengah mengumpulkan kekuatan sebelum berbalik untuk menatapnya. Ia menangkap kedua mata Kyungsoo yang basah, kendati tidak ada tangis di sana.

"Jongin?"

Lelaki yang dilanda panik membalas ragu, "y-ya?"

Namun, Kyungsoo lantas tersungging lebar—bahkan sedikit tersengal, ketika melanjutkan dengan, "selamat datang kembali."

Itu bukan hanya sebuah sambutan yang tertunda.

Ada makna tersirat yang jauh lebih besar daripada apa yang disuratkan.

Walaupun Jongin tidak dapat menerka, gelombang rasa damai yang mengalir di sistem tubuhnya mendorong ia untuk memeluk Kyungsoo, membawa lelaki itu dekat ke jantungnya, dan tidak pernah melepaskannya lagi.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: THE END

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA HUHUHUHU AKU SENANG SEKALI TT  
memang ga bakat akutuh sama cerita berchapter uhuhuhu.  
dan ini bakal jadi terakhir kali deh kayanya aku bikin cerita berchapter, karena mood-nya selalu ilang di tengah jalan.  
aku tak sanggup :(

ANYWAY,  
cerita yang seharusnya cuma jadi tiga part ini akhirnya selesai walaupun span waktunya sampe setahun.  
terimakasih yang sudah mau baca, yang masih nunggu, yang terus ninggalin review.  
aku tayang kalian!

sampai ketemu lagi di cerita berikutnya~  
KAISOO FTW!

 **XOXO**  
 _ **Sher.**_


End file.
